Between Sun & Moon
by Blanxe
Summary: Estranhos acontecimentos. O encontro com um misterioso garoto. E, de uma maneira inusitada, tudo o que Sasuke menos esperava em sua vida, acontece.
1. Noise

**Autora: **Blanxe

**Beta:** Andréia Kennen

**Par: **Sasuke + Naruto

**Gênero: **Yaoi, Universo Alternativo, Amizade,Romance, Angst...

**Aviso:** Os trechos da música usados no decorrer do capítulo fazem parte da música NOISE, cantada pela Tsukiko Amano, cujo o PV, inspirou o desenvolvimento desse capítulo.

* * *

**Between Sun & Moon**

Primeiro Capítulo - Noise

* * *

A cidade parecia mais cinzenta do que nunca, naquela manhã. Seus olhos negros observavam ao redor panoramicamente, tomando desgostosamente nota do quão sem graça a vida era: aquela cor desbotada, causada pela poluição dos carros que passavam de um lado para o outro nas pistas de asfalto a sua frente.

O sol se mostrava para si como nada mais do que um ponto em uma tonalidade pastel que trazia um calor desagradável ao seu corpo pálido, que vestia nada mais do que uma blusa preta de manga comprida e a calça jeans da mesma cor, com botas de cano longo combinando.

Ele esperava o ônibus, como em todas as manhãs - de tom desbotado - em que era obrigado a ir à escola. Rotina que se repetia de segunda a sexta.

As pessoas que passavam - ou que esperavam pela condução, junto com ele - eram tão mortas e desinteressantes como todo o resto da cidade. Apáticos e convencionados, seguindo suas vidas ditadas por uma rotina estressante e sem cor.

Essas pessoas pareciam aceitar resignadamente o que viam diante de seus olhos, todos os dias. E isso chegava a lhe causar amargura.

Em suas mãos - que chamavam a atenção por causa de suas unhas manicuradas e curtas, tingidas por um esmalte preto - ajeitava os headphones, levando-os até sua cabeça, acomodando-os sobre suas orelhas, tampando-as completamente e abafando o som perturbador da cidade morta. E permitindo assim, que a música fluísse, causando-lhe um confortável alívio.

Abaixou um pouco a cabeça, fechando os olhos e prestando atenção na melodia alta que invadia agradavelmente seus ouvidos.

Uma brisa fresca chocou-se contra o seu rosto, balançando as mechas longas e escuras que pendiam ao lado de seu rosto, fazendo com que voltasse a abrir os olhos e confirmasse que havia sido apenas o deslocamento ar causado pela passagem mais do que rápida de um dos coletivos urbanos.

Ainda não fora a sua condução, mas pelo horário, sabia que esta chegaria logo.

Porém, quando o veículo de cor esverdeada - que trazia o número da linha, que passava em frente ao instituto aonde estudava – permaneceu estagnado, observando os passageiros que entravam e saíam da condução. E, com os seus olhos negros, continuou fitando sem interesse, a chance de chegar a tempo no colégio, simplesmente ir embora.

O irmão ficaria sabendo de seu atraso, mas nunca temera o mais velho. Tudo o que ele fazia era falar e falar. Já até decorara suas repreensões. Entretanto, não sentia a mínima vontade de sentar-se numa sala de aula, com outros jovens, para aprender coisas enfadonhas que não lhe despertavam interesse algum.

Decidido que o colégio não o teria presente naquele dia, ele endireitou-se e começou a se afastar do ponto.

Com os headphones ocultando o ruído exterior, permitiu que seus passos vagassem, sem rumo, indiferente ao fluxo de pedestres na calçada.

Passou a diferenciar as coisas a sua volta, aborrecidamente, enquanto cruzava uma das passarelas que o levaria para distante do centro. Mas a música em seus ouvidos começou a chiar e isso fez com que parasse.

O som tornou a ficar límpido, e ele sentiu-se um pouco aliviado por ver que o problema em seu aparelho desaparecera. Contudo, ao retomar a caminhada, um vinco surgiu em meio as suas sobrancelhas finas e escuras.

O chiado reaparecera.

Aquilo poderia ser um defeito no seu estimado iPod. No entanto, ao parar mais uma vez para checar o pequeno dispositivo, este tornou a emitir a música sem qualquer ruído.

Olhou ao redor, se achando estúpido por pensar que algo por perto pudesse causar algum tipo de interferência. Aquilo não era um rádio, logo, seria impossível alguma coisa afetar o aparelho.

Resumiu novamente os passos, e surpreendeu-se ao ouvir o chiado retornar.

Desta vez, continuou andando, intrigado, reparando que o ruído se tornou constante. Ao chegar à outra ponta da passarela, ele abruptamente parou e para a sua surpresa, o som límpido da canção se fez presente, mais uma vez.

Grunhiu frustrado, tomando uma nota mental: exigir que o irmão levasse o bendito aparelho para trocar, assim que chegasse em casa. Todavia, retornar ao lar, estava fora de questão, pelo menos por enquanto.

Desceu a passarela, ainda irritado por aquele chiado o acompanhar. Queria encontrar um lugar isolado, onde pudesse sentar-se tranquilamente para ouvir sua música, afinal, deduzira que o defeito de seu aparelho só surgia quando se colocava em movimento.

No entanto, não demorou muito para notar que a oscilação do barulho em seus fones - aquele arrastar sonoro - às vezes diminuía e às vezes se elevava quase como se fosse um padrão.

Os picos mais altos de interferência pareciam aumentar, conforme adentrava por vielas e becos, que utilizava para cortar caminho e sair na área menos movimentada da cidade. Tinha a intenção de alcançar o parque que, naquele horário, deveria estar vazio.

Contudo, o chiado se tornou tão alto e insuportável, que levou a mão até o headphone direito, fazendo uma careta quando este praticamente guinchou numa estática ininterrupta. Foi obrigado a parar, sendo presenteado pela música em seus ouvidos e ficou por alguns minutos parado, olhando ao redor, estava a um passo de entrar em uma das poucas áreas verdes e de lazer do grande centro.

Por algum motivo tolo, se colocou a perguntar mentalmente, se aquilo era algum tipo de castigo por estar matando um dia de aula.

Balançou a cabeça negativamente, afastando a idiotice que acabara de pensar, e rodou os olhos quando, ao dar o primeiro passo, o chiado retornou.

Poderia ter, simplesmente, retirado os headphones, ou apenas desligado o aparelho, porém, não o fizera em momento algum, e o mais estranho, não sabia explicar o porquê.

Dessa vez, seus passos o levaram até mais adentro do parque. O lugar realmente ficava deserto àquela hora da manhã. Era o momento em que todos estavam presos as suas obrigações semanais.

O engraçado era que o local, calmo e, podia arriscar-se dizer, silencioso, para ele também só passava de mais um ponto corrompido e desbotado da área urbana onde vivia.

Repentinamente, o chiado sumiu. Ele não havia parado de andar, apesar de ter diminuído as passadas, mas o ruído em seus headphones desaparecera totalmente e a canção desta vez se manteve límpida e sonora em seus ouvidos.

Algo, subitamente, quebrou a pintura morta que seus olhos sempre viam a sua frente.

Alguém estava sentado em um dos balanços, que havia em um pequeno playground construído para as crianças que visitavam o parque. Porém, aquela figura, não brincava.

Estava sozinho… Apenas sentado no balanço, abatido… Solitário.

Triste.

Nunca fora de se importar com a desolação de terceiros, pois ele acreditava que cada pessoa deveria ser responsável por sua própria carga de sofrimento. Ele mesmo tinha uma boa mala de angústia que carregava consigo todos os dias. Por isso, estranhou a si mesmo quando se pegou intrigado com o garoto sentado no balanço e, principalmente, como ele contrastava com tudo o que já vira até então.

O problema que estava tendo com seu player, foi completamente esquecido, afinal, a música fluía normalmente, criando uma atmosfera quase fictícia para a cena a sua frente: como estar dentro de um filme mudo, que acabara de ganhar cor e uma trilha sonora.

Estava longe de ser o tipo que gostava de socializar, ainda assim, se aproximou do garoto, como se tivesse sido atraído por uma força maior.

Ele deveria ter no máximo a sua idade, se não a tivesse, provavelmente teria menos. Ficava difícil de diferenciar, já que o garoto estava com a cabeça baixa enquanto impulsionava quase imperceptivelmente o brinquedo onde se sentava. No entanto, o jovem chamava a atenção por causa da cor de seus cabelos: loiros, certamente mais chamativos do que o sol pálido daquela manhã de inverno.

Para um dia frio, mesmo com o sol apagado, o desconhecido usava roupas que não condiziam com a temperatura: uma camiseta de meia-manga, onde o tecido tórax era branco e as mangas laranja, assim como o capuz que caia na parte das costas; um bermudão preto e um tênis simples, também branco. E isso o fez questionar se o infeliz não estaria sentindo frio.

Percebeu que sua presença foi notada, assim que o jovem ergueu o rosto direcionando-o diretamente para si. Sem saber dizer o que havia denunciado sua presença ali – quem sabe o barulho de suas botas no cascalho, ou o zumbido da música em seus headphones – parou imediatamente de se aproximar, completamente estupefato com a intensidade dos olhos que o encaravam, atentamente.

Eram tão azuis… Mais azuis do que o céu que sempre via do seu jeito, sempre sem graça.

Viu a boca do garoto se movimentar, porém, as batidas da música que escutava, fizeram com que não escutasse o que fora dito. Por isso, tratou de deslizar os headphones para o pescoço e, sem qualquer constrangimento, indagou:

- O que disse?

O loiro então sorriu, fazendo com que os olhos negros se mostrassem surpresos pelo gesto. Num minuto o desconhecido tinha aquela aura de tristeza e, no instante seguinte, ele expressava um sorriso daqueles, capaz de deixá-lo completamente mesmerizado.

- Perguntei se você 'tá bem. – o garoto lhe disse. - 'Tá muito pálido, 'ttebayo.

Ele ficou alguns segundos encarando o loiro, nem tanto processando o que havia sido questionado, mas admirando o rosto bonito, reparando agora com mais atenção nos seis riscos que o outro tinha – três em cada face – que fizeram com que os comparasse com a imagem dos bigodes de um coelho ou gato, mas que, no final da inspeção, certificou-se se tratarem de cicatrizes.

- Eu sou assim mesmo. – replicou, evitando levar em consideração que a pergunta pudesse ter vindo de uma ironia, por ser muito branco. Sendo assim, desviou o assunto para algo mais óbvio. - Não deveria estar na escola?

- E você, não? – ele rebateu, imediatamente, mantendo o sorriso.

- O que está fazendo sozinho aqui? – quis saber, no entanto, o outro treplicou:

- A mesma coisa que você.

O jovem de cabelos escuros ergueu uma das suas sobrancelhas de mesmo tom, reparando que o garoto não lhe dera, nenhuma das vezes, uma resposta concreta. Ou o loiro preferira deixar nas entrelinhas que estava matando aula também, ou queria evitar dizer a verdade. Apostava na segunda opção, afinal, era isso que as pessoas faziam: mentiam ou omitiam; sempre se escondendo atrás de alguma falsidade.

Aproximou-se, sendo acompanhado pelos fascinantes olhos azuis do loiro, e sentou-se no balanço ao lado do dele.

- Qual é o seu nome? – perguntou, olhando para frente, evitando encará-lo.

- Não vai me dizer o seu primeiro?

E segurando nas correntes do balanço, virou o rosto para fitar o outro adolescente, ficando ainda mais intrigado. O loiro mais uma vez driblara uma pergunta sua. Estava começando a achar aquilo um pouco esquisito. Porém, de qualquer forma, sua boa educação dizia que apresentar-se vinha antes de qualquer coisa, sendo assim, o fez.

- Sasuke Uchiha.

O loiro ampliou o sorriso, silenciosamente, sem oferecer seu nome como o moreno previra que aconteceria.

- O que estava escutando?

Sasuke piscou, não demorando a compreender sobre o que o garoto se referia. Sendo assim, num gesto simples, levantou-se do balanço e deu alguns passos até o loiro. Viu que ele ficou um pouco confuso, principalmente quando se agachou a sua frente. Causou surpresa nos orbes azuis ao retirar os headphones do pescoço, encaixar o arco preto sobre os fios dourados e posicionar o acessório confortavelmente na cabeça dele, tampando-lhe as orelhas com os fones cujo interior era revestido por uma proteção macia.

Enquanto isso, ficou observando a expressão estática do loiro, sem saber se esta se dava pela altura da música, ou por seu gesto. No último caso, nem ele próprio entendia o motivo de sua ação, mas se pegava impulsionado a estar um pouco mais perto do outro jovem, e não se importava de dividir uma das coisas que mais gostava com ele.

"_I want to give you answers when you're lost  
and get you out of where you are.  
If it's an unforgivable punishment, you don't have to forgive it.  
__I'm gazing right at you."_

Conseguia escutar a voz que cantava aquela canção, mesmo não sendo ele a usar os headphones. O som transpassava a proteção dos fones por causa do volume exagerado em que costumava ouvir.

Todavia, o loiro demonstrou que a altura da música não o incomodava, pois levou as mãos aos globos que cobriam suas orelhas e deixou que descansassem lá, enquanto seus olhos azuis se fechavam como se experimentasse a sensação da melodia e das batidas em seu ser.

Um quase imperceptível repuxar surgiu no canto dos lábios de Sasuke. Sem se mover, ficou admirando a expressão do garoto, enquanto este escutava a música.

Porém, o vibrar do celular no bolso traseiro de sua calça interrompeu o momento para si, e Sasuke se ergueu, pegando o telefone, fazendo uma careta aborrecida para o nome que aparecia no display:

Itachi.

Percebendo que o garoto não abrira os olhos e continuava a escutar a música, Sasuke pegou o iPod e colocou levemente sobre as pernas dele, para assim poder se movimentar, sem incomodar o outro adolescente.

Fazendo isso e percebendo que o loiro continuava alheio a tudo a sua volta – imerso na música – Sasuke se distanciou, ficando de costas para a direção dos balanços, para só então atender a chamada.

Estava preparado psicologicamente para ouvir a voz apática e até mesmo severa do irmão mais velho, mas nunca para escutar o timbre preocupado e ansioso que chegara a sua audição.

_- Sasuke? Você está bem?_

O moreno recordou-se da pergunta feita pelo loiro que estava a alguns metros no balanço. O que estava acontecendo para que todos resolvessem perguntar se estava bem? E por que Itachi aparentava um certo nervosismo na voz? Seu irmão era um homem que raramente demonstrava se abalar por qualquer coisa e isso fazia com que Sasuke tomasse um pouco da preocupação do mais velho para si.

- O que você quer, Itachi?

Escutar a sua voz parecia ter feito o moreno do outro lado da linha se livrar do que fosse que o estivesse atormentando, mas Sasuke ainda podia notar o estresse no timbre dele.

_- Houve um desastre. – _Itachi começou a explicar monotonamente. _- O ônibus da linha que você pega para ir ao __instituto__ sofreu um acidente. Eu liguei para o __colégio__ para ter certeza que você tinha chegado bem, mas a diretora informou que não estava presente. Eu pensei que… - _foi então que este se interrompeu, como se abatido por uma absurda constatação e indagou:_ - Onde diabos você está?_

Sasuke rodou os olhos. Estava até demorando para que Itachi se desse conta de sua condição.

- Não estava aliviado por eu estar bem? – tentou, mesmo sabendo ser inútil, desvirtuar o assunto em questão.

_- Está matando aula, Sasuke? – _Itachi inquiriu, mais soando como uma afirmação.

- Pensei que o fato de não estar no tal ônibus fosse algo que o tivesse deixado feliz, Itachi. – ironizou, mantendo a voz indiferente.

_- Isso não significa que eu esteja satisfeito por saber que está matando aula. – _o mais velho retorquiu, demonstrando sua insatisfação.

Sasuke suspirou. Negando-se a passar mais uma vez pelo sermão do irmão mais velho, decidiu cortar o mal pela raiz.

- Minhas notas são ruins?

_- Não._

- Alguma vez já repeti de ano?

_- Não._

- Então, me deixa. – finalizou, constatando pelo silêncio do irmão que havia ganhado o argumento.

_- Esteja em casa cedo. – _o mais velho ordenou.

- Vou pensar no seu caso. – deu por encerrada a conversa e desligou o celular.

Itachi poderia não confessar ou demonstrar abertamente, mas era superprotetor. Jamais o recriminara e, por mais que acalentasse o fato, também nunca diria em voz alta que apreciava o cuidado e preocupação que ele lhe dedicava.

Guardou o telefone de volta no bolso de trás de seu jeans escuro, pronto para voltar para perto do loiro e tentar conversar mais com aquela figura que era estranha, mas ao mesmo tempo interessante.

Porém, qual não foi sua surpresa ao se virar para trás e ver que os balanços estavam vazios. Ainda olhou ao redor, mas não havia nenhum sinal do garoto.

Caminhou de volta ao estático balanço, onde o loiro estivera sentado e que agora, apenas jazia seu iPod com os headphones. Pegou os itens nas mãos, ainda vasculhando com o olhar o perímetro, com esperança de localizar o loiro, mas não, isso não aconteceu.

O garoto esquisito fora embora e sequer se despedira…

Nem, ao menos, lhe dissera seu nome.

E, sem saber o porquê, aquele lugar vazio, refletiu exatamente o estado em que muitas vezes se sentia.

Sem dar muita importância para a partida do loiro, Sasuke ajeitou os headphones sobre as orelhas e sentou-se no balanço que anteriormente o garoto desconhecido ocupara. Fechou os olhos, enquanto impulsionava levemente o corpo para frente e para trás, deixando que a música invadisse seus sensos.

"_I'll fade out with the illusions, if that is your will  
And on the edge,  
Stain me white, send me back to zero  
From the oblivion, a NOISE echoes out."_

oOo

Continua…

* * *

**Notas:**

Tradução dos trechos da música:

_"Quero dar as respostas quando você estiver perdido  
e tirá-lo de onde você está  
Se for um castigo imperdoável, você não tem que perdoá-lo  
Estou olhando diretamente para você."_

_"Eu desaparecerei com as ilusões, se essa é a sua vontade  
E ao final,  
Manche-me de branco, leve-me de volta ao zero  
Do esquecimento, um ruído ecoa."_

Esse projeto já estava escrito há algum tempo e resolvi postar. Para quem acompanha as outras fics de Naruto que eu escrevo, haverá atualizações delas em breve.


	2. Life On The Moon

**Autora: **Blanxe

**Beta:** Andréia Kennen

**Par: **Sasuke + Naruto

**Gênero: **Yaoi, Universo Alternativo, Amizade,Romance, Angst...

* * *

**Between Sun & Moon**

Segundo Capítulo – Life On The Moon

* * *

Ele estava aproveitando a música eletrônica. Sua pele alva suada, seu corpo se movendo no ritmo que a batida ditava. Liberação. Não havia outra definição. A noite, para ele, tinha mais vida do que o dia. À noite sentia-se menos perdido; menos morto. Os flashes e raios de luzes coloridas dançavam pela pista, onde todos se remexiam em frenesi. Às vezes se chocavam uns com os outros e ele permitia que houvesse o encontro.

Não se importava com os toques; não o incomodava o quão ousado fossem. O que realmente fazia sentido era a música e os movimentos.

Com os olhos fechados, jogava os quadris de maneira sensual, apreciando o calor da forma masculina que se moldava aos contornos de suas costas. Entreabriu os lábios, sentindo a mão do desconhecido vagar por seu tórax – que estava revestido apenas por uma simples camiseta de tecido muito fino e de cor preta, que se colava a si como uma segunda pele. Os dedos grossos esbarraram propositalmente em um de seus mamilos, fazendo o pequeno botão se eriçar. Um suave gemido perdeu-se em meio à música alta.

A pélvis do desconhecido apertou-se ao seu quadril e sentiu, sem dificuldades, a masculinidade rija contra sua carne macia que se ajustava a calça preta de vinil. A mão tornou a subir, alcançando seu pescoço de maneira possessiva, brincando com sua coleira de couro preto, para em seguida prosseguir, tocando seu queixo e através dele, virar seu rosto para o lado.

O hálito quente passeou por seus lábios, antes da boca inclinar-se sobre a sua. Permitiu que o beijasse, sem se importar se o batom negro que usava, borraria ou não. Seus hormônios correspondiam, faziam da situação a mais propicia e agradável possível.

Mas nada além da sedução, do contato e do alívio momentâneo. Como aquele que viria da proposta feita por palavras sussurradas ao pé de seu ouvido.

Virou-se, observando o rosto bonito do desconhecido e, como resposta, começou a caminhar para fora da pista de dança. Foi seguido de perto até um dos corredores escuros da danceteria, aonde o som não era tão intenso.

O ar abafado pela fumaça de cigarros, cheiro da nicotina e outras ervas ilegais no local não o incomodava; tornavam-se um aditivo e se pudesse estaria fumando também, mas quando a boca do rapaz mais velho fechou-se sobre a sua, devorando-a com voracidade e prensando seu corpo contra a parede, esqueceu-se de qualquer outra ânsia.

Empinou a pélvis para frente, instigando e querendo mais contato com o outro para aliviar a pressão que crescia dentro de sua calça apertada. Escutou o rapaz grunhir e corresponder a fricção.

Logo, a mão afoita buscou a frente de sua calça preta para abri-la, ele intercedeu. Se estragasse algumas das peças feitas pelo irmão, teria um verdadeiro haraquiri quando Itachi descobrisse. Sendo assim, abriu ele mesmo a calça, libertando sua rigidez.

O rapaz afastou-se, devorando-o com os olhos por um instante, mas logo desapareceu de sua linha de visão.

Arfou ao sentir sua ereção ser engolfada pelo 'ficante'. Sua mão se fechou instantaneamente sobre a cabeça daquele que estava abaixado diante de seu quadril, segurando com força nas mechas escuras, acompanhando o vai e vem.

O vibrar do aparelho no bolso de sua calça, o fez grunhir. Tentou ignorar, mas quem quer que fosse, era insistente. Puxou o aparelho, mas fez questão de continuar guiando os movimentos do rapaz para que não parasse, fazendo que o sugasse com mais vontade.

Sem se dar ao trabalho de ver o display – assumindo que poderia ser Itachi – deslizou o slide e levou o aparelho ao ouvido.

Seus olhos se abriram em puro estranhamento, quando nada além de um chiado foi emitido pelo celular.

Grunhiu frustrado e fechou o aparelho, gemendo ao ter os testículos acariciados.

Novamente, o telefone vibrou. Desta vez, fez questão de observar o display. Não havia número. Só indicava uma chamada, sem nome, sem nada. Raciocinou que poderia ser interferência de dentro do local, mesmo que ainda achasse ser improvável.

Levou o telefone ao ouvido e, mais uma vez, somente o chiado adentrou sua audição.

Desconsiderou a chamada, porém, ao vibrar pela terceira vez, Sasuke teve vontade de jogar o celular na parede mais próxima. No entanto, mesmo com a mente nublada e desejosa pela atenção que recebia em seu baixo-ventre, ficou preocupado com Itachi, por isso, atendeu.

A estática invadiu a ligação.

Nunca tivera problemas com o celular dentro daquela danceteria. E, por mais que não quisesse deixar de lado o que fazia com o outro rapaz, não poderia ignorar a insistente chamada. Precisava ter certeza de que não era Itachi precisando de alguma coisa.

Muito a contragosto, afastou a cabeça do jovem de seu sexo, grunhindo levemente pela perda do prazeroso contato.

- Qual o problema? – ele lhe perguntou, confuso.

- Vai ter que ficar para uma próxima vez. – retrucou, friamente.

- O quê?!

Sem dispensar segundos olhares ou qualquer outra palavra, guardou o membro dentro da calça e a fechou, dando as costas para o rapaz e se afastando na multidão de pessoas do nightclub.

O celular voltara a tocar – sentia-o vibrando em sua mão –, mas não o atendeu. Reparou na estranha chamada sem número que piscava no display e continuou andando o mais rápido que lhe era permitido, desviando das pessoas a sua frente que se aglomeravam e retardavam a sua saída.

Somente quando deixou a casa noturna, parou na calçada em frente a mesma. Apreciando o ar frio que recepcionou seu corpo quente, então, atendeu a ligação.

Imediatamente, trincou os dentes e afastou o celular da orelha. Mesmo com o aparelho distante, conseguia ouvir o chiado que de tão alto, mais parecia um guincho ensurdecedor.

O que estava acontecendo? Ao invés de melhorar a recepção, ao deixar o interior do nightclub, esta simplesmente piorara.

Repentinamente, voltou a sua mente ao ocorrido com seu iPod no início da semana anterior. Parecia o mesmo problema, só que ao mesmo tempo, não era.

O que infernos era aquilo?

Foi então que seus olhos pegaram de relance a forma que caminhava pelo final da calçada e virava a esquina.

Não tinha certeza, mas a figura se parecia muito com o garoto que encontrara no parque.

Fechando o celular e esquecendo-se completamente do chiado, bem como dos telefonemas, Sasuke apressou-se até a esquina para tentar confirmar sua desconfiança. Só que, novamente, viu o desconhecido de relance. Porém, aqueles fios loiros – lisos e bagunçados – pareciam os daquele esquisito do parque.

Desta vez, correu na direção que vira o estranho seguir e o viu entrar em um beco.

Sentia-se um tanto idiota por estar perseguindo aquela figura, mas…

Ao entrar no beco escuro, sujo e sem saída, ficou totalmente confuso. Não havia ninguém ali. Entretanto, vira o garoto seguir por aquele lugar, logo, ele não teria como ter simplesmente desaparecido.

Sua dúvida foi sanada ao escutar passos ecoando pelo lugar. Não vinham de trás, nem da frente, mas de cima. Olhou para o alto e localizou a origem do ruído. Era o choque do tênis do garoto em contato com o ferro da escada de incêndio que ziguezagueava ao longo do prédio a sua esquerda.

Era o loiro.

Sem pensar, começou a subir apressadamente os degraus de ferro da escadaria, seguindo o ziguezague atrás do garoto. Mesmo assim, não foi capaz de alcançá-lo.

Sequer entendia o porquê era tão imprescindível alcançar aquele desconhecido, mas ficou aliviado ao chegar ao terraço do prédio e ver que o loiro parara.

Primeiramente, observou o mais novo, que estava de costas para si. Aparentemente, os olhos azuis fixavam-se no horizonte. Pode sentir algo triste e, talvez, melancólico vindo do loiro. Notou também que ele usava as mesmas roupas da primeira vez que haviam se encontrado.

- Ei. – acabou chamando, suavemente.

O garoto se virou e o encarou. Os orbes azuis brilharam em reconhecimento e a voz rouca o cumprimentou sorrindo:

- Olá, Sasuke.

Achando esquisito o reencontro e o local aonde o garoto resolvera se refugiar em plena noite, Sasuke indagou:

- O que faz aqui?

- O mesmo que você. – respondeu o loiro, dando de ombros.

- Eu vim atrás de você. – o moreno, replicou e isso fez com que pensasse.

Poderia o garoto ter vindo a sua procura também?

Tolice. A mais pura tolice.

O loiro ficou em silêncio e não treplicou, causando um frio na boca do estômago de Sasuke. Era como se no silêncio ficasse implícito algo que não acreditaria de forma alguma que pudesse ser verdade.

O garoto lhe deu as costas e adiantou alguns passos a frente, aproximando-se do parapeito do terraço. Sasuke o imitou, até ficar lado a lado com ele. Verificou a linha em que os olhos azuis se perdiam – o campo noturno da cidade – e fixou seu olhar na mesma direção.

As luzes cintilantes da urbe resplandeciam no véu noturno, fazendo tudo parecer tão grandioso e ao mesmo tempo, deixava aquele sentimento de que eram tão medíocres perante aquilo tudo…

- Eu costumava subir em prédios como esse e me debruçar sobre os parapeitos. – escutou o loiro comentar, subitamente. - Sempre quis saber qual seria a sensação de estar caindo.

Sasuke virou o rosto para admirar o semblante sereno do outro e perguntou-se qual o motivo dele estar lhe confidenciando aquilo. Era quase uma confissão de um suicida. Seria possível que o garoto estivesse ali para mais uma tentativa de se jogar? A ideia de que loiro fosse alguém em depressão, chegava a ser inconcebível, mesmo que só o tivesse visto por duas vezes, contando aquele encontro. Enquanto ele – Sasuke – tinha a sensação de que nada no mundo valia muito a pena, o jovem ao seu lado parecia quebrar essa convicção. O interesse de conhecer melhor o garoto surgiu dentro de si, inesperadamente. Para alguém como ele, que raramente se cativava por pessoas, desejar saber o que fazia o loiro pensar daquele modo, era algo totalmente novo.

- E o que o impediu de pular? – indagou, vocalizando sua curiosidade.

- Minha família. – foi a resposta que recebeu, enquanto o garoto dava de ombros. O que surpreendeu Sasuke, foi o momento em que os olhos azuis se voltaram para fitá-lo. O brilho neles contido, pareciam atingir o fundo de sua alma e quase acreditou nisso quando o garoto comentou: - Aposto que é o que te impede de pular também.

Ficou estático, momentaneamente, como se tivesse sido golpeado e assim privado do ar em seus pulmões. O garoto tinha um sorriso confiante nos lábios, indicando que sabia muito bem sobre o que estava falando. Só que Sasuke não acreditava que ele pudesse saber tanto assim sobre si, muito menos algo tão pessoal quanto aquilo. Mas aqueles límpidos olhos azuis… Eles inocentemente vasculhavam sua psique, lhe dando a impressão de que não era algo proposital. Ainda assim, o incomodava que o lessem tão bem.

- Quem é você? – retorquiu, ignorando completamente a acusação feita anteriormente.

Com o sorriso ficando melancólico, o loiro disse:

- Ninguém especial. – no segundo seguinte, impulsionou o corpo para cima e subiu no parapeito, ficando de pé. De frente para si, o garoto lhe estendeu a mão. – Quer tentar comigo?

Sasuke engoliu em seco, ficando apreensivo. O loiro estava mesmo falando sério e aquilo o assustava. A forma como ele parecia despreocupado em estar a um passo de se arrebentar numa queda, deixavam o moreno receoso. Fechou o semblante e demonstrou sua insatisfação:

- Isso não tem a mínima graça.

- Você não tem a mínima graça. – o garoto rebateu, insultando levemente o ego do moreno.

Ele não queria mesmo ser engraçado. Nunca quisera. O que ele desejava, verdadeiramente, era que o loiro descesse do parapeito e fizesse com que passasse a apreensão que sentia. Entretanto, se deu um instante para admirar o semblante despreocupado do loiro, que o olhava de cima, sorrindo, com os fios dourados de seus cabelos sendo embalados graciosamente pelo vento noturno. Então, se viu vocalizando sua curiosidade:

- Por que quer pular?

- Você não entenderia. – ele lhe subestimou.

O temor foi substituído pela raiva. Sasuke resolveu, então, colocar um basta na intenção do outro.

- Nem quero entender. Agora desça daí.

- Ou o quê? – o jovem o desafiou, erguendo uma das sobrancelhas e, com um passo para trás, aproximou seus pés ainda mais da borda do parapeito, fazendo o corpo do moreno todo ficar tenso com a sutil ameaça. - Tem medo que eu pule? Que eu escorregue e caia? – o garoto falou, sem qualquer entonação de zombaria. - Não foi você quem acabou de dizer que não queria entender?

Que motivos realmente tinha para se importar com o outro? Não o conhecia. Sequer sabia seu nome. Porém, no fundo, estava confuso com aquele desejo de que o garoto não se machucasse. E se decepcionava em ver que este estava disposto a tal, sem demonstração nenhuma de remorso. Não deveria ser afetado, mas ainda assim, era atingido pelo dono daqueles olhos cristalinos.

Mas, orgulhoso, não admitiria aquilo em voz alta, por isso, falou com indiferença:

- Só não quero ter que descer desse prédio e cruzar com seus miolos espalhados pela calçada.

Suas palavras não afetaram o outro, como pensou que ocorreria. O loiro sequer demonstrou ser comovido ou ofendido por elas. E, ao contrário do que esperava, ele continuou a sorrir e constatou:

- Você tem medo… - pulando de volta para segurança do terraço do prédio, ele concluiu: - Medo da morte.

Aliviado pelo garoto ter descido do local de risco, Sasuke o observou com altivez, julgando sua última pretensão.

- Quanta tolice.

Novamente, o loiro não poderia ter dado menos valor ao que lhe dissera. Ele ignorou-o solenemente e disse:

- Eu vou te proteger, mas em troca, no final, terá que me fazer um favor.

Sasuke piscou, fazendo uma careta de pura confusão, enquanto o loiro lhe dava as costas e caminhava para ir embora. Sem a menor intenção de ir atrás do garoto, o moreno indagou em alto:

- Do que você está falando?

- Logo vai entender, Sasuke. – foi a resposta que recebeu, antes do outro o deixar ali, sozinho, com os próprios pensamentos bagunçados.

oOo

A noite provara ter sido um grande fiasco para Sasuke. Primeiro perdera a oportunidade de ter momentos prazerosos com um rapaz no nightclub, tudo por causa daqueles telefonemas bizarros; depois o encontro com aquele loiro estranho… Por que seguira o garoto? Por que simplesmente não retornou para dentro da casa noturna e aproveitou o que sua libido ditava? E o que fora toda a conversa que tivera no terraço daquele prédio?

A questão era que o loiro o intrigava e mesmo que tentasse se convencer que tudo não passara de uma grande perda de tempo, não conseguia parar de pensar no que havia sido dito.

Entrou em casa e escutou o barulho da televisão vindo da sala de TV. Caminhou até o local, onde encontrou o irmão mais velho cercado de pranchetas de desenhos, enquanto dividia sua atenção entre o esboço que fazia, com o noticiário que passava no aparelho a sua frente. Como Itachi conseguia trabalhar daquela forma? Era uma questão que ia além da compreensão de Sasuke.

Sua presença foi notada rapidamente, e o mais velho, sem desviar os olhos do que fazia, o cumprimentou:

- Ei, Sasuke.

Parado, em meio ao vão da porta, retribuiu o gesto.

- Oi.

- Chegou cedo. – Itachi ressaltou, desviando o olhar para a televisão, ao escutar algo que prendera sua atenção. O cenho do mais velho se franziu e observando atentamente, através dos óculos de grau, as imagens no aparelho a sua frente, o outro moreno meneou a cabeça e indagou: - Veja, aquele não é o nightclub que você frequenta?

Adentrando no cômodo e ficando de pé ao lado do sofá onde o irmão estava sentado, Sasuke fitou o noticiário, um pouco assombrado. As cenas mostravam o local sendo lambido pelas chamas, enquanto o corpo de bombeiros tentava controlar o fogo que se apossava do lugar, enquanto paramédicos estavam dispostos e cuidando de algumas vítimas.

- É. – foi só o que respondeu, mesmo assim, muito debilmente, por ver o lugar onde estivera e deveria estar durante a noite toda, ser completamente destruído por um incêndio, mas foi Itachi quem vocalizou o que exatamente estava passando por sua mente.

- Sorte você não estar lá essa noite, irmãozinho.

- Eu estava lá…

Os olhos escuros do mais novo se arregalaram ante a constatação.

Sorte.

Tivera sorte de seu celular ter ficado louco, ter deixado o nightclub e seguido aquele loiro desconhecido.

Um celular que endoidecera como seu iPod dias atrás. O seu caminho que fora desviado até que encontrasse aquele loiro e, assim como da primeira vez, um acidente trágico que evitara cruzar em seu caminho.

Não…

Não poderia chamar aquilo de sorte.

oOo

**Continua…**

* * *

**Notas:**

Resposta aos Reviews sem email:

Mag - Acredito que esse capítulo tenha respondido a sua pergunta sobre o Sasuke... tee-hee!

Kuchiki Rin - Aí está a continuação!

Aos demais, creio que respondi a todas pelo sistema do site ou email... Agradeços mais uma vez pelos comentários.

Bem, o mistério continua… Alguém arrisca um palpite sobre o que está acontecendo?


	3. Always The Sun

**Autora: **Blanxe

**Beta:** Andréia Kennen

**Par: **Sasuke + Naruto

**Gênero: **Yaoi, Universo Alternativo, Amizade,Romance, Angst...

* * *

**Between Sun & Moon**

Terceiro Capítulo – Always The Sun

* * *

Buscava seguir sua rotina normalmente, todavia, Sasuke sentia-se irrequieto. Desde o último encontro com o garoto desconhecido, o moreno vinha tentando esquecer os estranhos acontecimentos que envolviam sempre a presença do loiro. No entanto, o que ocorrera fora intrigante demais para simplesmente, bloquear da sua mente.

Em consequência, acreditava que seu irmão mais velho estava igualmente resguardado. Depois de ter-lhe relatado que esteve na danceteria na mesma noite do incêndio, Itachi – que pareceu ter somado este ao incidente anterior do ônibus - passou a agir como um neurótico. Prova disso, era estar lhe acompanhando ao shopping com o namorado. Se já não bastasse aguentar o irmão, ainda era obrigado a compartilhar do encontro amoroso deste. Porém, se tivesse sorte, poderia se perder na imensidão do shopping, escapando do inconveniente daquela tarde.

Compreendia a apreensão e o resguardo de Itachi depois das duas circunstâncias que poderiam ter lhe custado a vida. Era a única família que restara para o irmão. Se algo realmente chegasse a acontecer consigo, Itachi perderia o resto da pouca sanidade que ainda lhe sobrara depois da morte dos pais. Sasuke gostava de crer que somente por isso não dera fim na própria vida.

Talvez esse fosse o motivo primordial de ter recuado e sentido medo quando o garoto loiro, em cima daquele terraço, o convidara a uma queda livre. Recordava-se vividamente desse momento em particular. Os olhos azuis não vacilaram nem por um instante. Ele pularia consigo se aceitasse. O que Sasuke custava a assimilar era como alguém como aquele garoto se dispunha a tal ato.

Da primeira vez que o vira, o que mais o encantara no loiro fora a vida que parecia emanar dele. Diferente de si, o outro jovem sorria facilmente e tinha no olhar um brilho vivaz, contraditório ao ato que pretendia cometer em cima do prédio.

Queria poder entender tudo o que estava acontecendo…

- Sas? – o loiro que caminhava ao lado de seu irmão o chamou e, debochado, comentou: - 'Tá de mau-humor, un?

Sasuke revirou os olhos e não respondeu. Deidara, na maior parte do tempo, era implicante e irritante. Ele sabia que não os queria por perto, por isso ironizava. Sinceramente, não entendia o que fazia Itachi se apegar a alguém como aquele loiro. Ambos não tinham nada em comum, a não ser - de maneira ímpar - a beleza afeminada. Podia concordar com uma atração sexual, já que Deidara era sensual com seu corpo esguio e, longos e lisos cabelos loiros, mas a personalidade era repugnante; começando por seu jeito nada discreto de se impor ao falar. Deidara não era sutil, tinha a entonação de voz alta demais, falava gesticulando e adorava chamar a atenção, principalmente de Itachi.

E, por algum motivo além de seu entendimento, o loiro conseguia isso desde a primeira que haviam se visto.

Itachi trabalha no ramo da moda. Seu nome era reconhecido como grande estilista, e se dedicava a profissão por prazer. Deidara fora um dos modelos que a agência ligada à marca Uchiha enviara para representar a grife em um dos desfiles da coleção do ano retrasado. Assim, fazia quase dois anos que seu irmão não desgrudava do modelo de expressivos orbes azuis.

Estivera presente no dia em que havia acontecido. Fora testemunha de como os olhos do mais velho fixaram-se no corpo de Deidara, enquanto este se apresentava, vestindo uma de suas criações. Naquela noite, Sasuke retornou sozinho para casa em um táxi, enquanto Itachi tratava de assegurar sua exclusividade no corpo do modelo.

- Não dê atenção a ele, Deidara. Meu irmãozinho está frustrado porque queria vagabundear sozinho.

Sasuke olhou atravessado para Itachi e, sem poder se conter, rechaçou:

- Eu não preciso de babá. Vivi muito bem até hoje sem sua escolta.

Itachi sequer lhe dispensou um olhar ao replicar:

- Falou bem: Até hoje. Enquanto eu não me sentir com vontade, terá a minha companhia toda vez que colocar os pés pra fora de casa.

Sasuke respirou aborrecido e retorquiu:

- Acidentes acontecem.

- Acontecem, mas eles parecem estar rondando muito próximo de você ultimamente.

- Acidentes? – Deidara se intrometeu, curioso. – Seu irmão se envolveu em alguma merda?

O mais novo lançou um olhar enfezado para o loiro e negou:

- Não me envolvi em nada. Itachi é paranóico.

- Eu não sou paranóico. – o moreno mais velho contradisse. – Sou precavido. E não adianta reclamar e xingar. Minha decisão é final.

Dando leves puxões na manga da jaqueta escura que o namorado vestia, Deidara pediu:

- Vamos, me conte o que ele aprontou pra merecer segurar vela.

Itachi sorriu enviesado para o caçula, ao ver a insatisfação em seu semblante. Em seguida, começou a detalhar os recentes ocorridos envolvendo Sasuke. O mais novo diminuiu os passos, querendo, pelo menos, ser poupado da humilhação e vergonha de escutar o irmão mais velho reafirmando o quão neurótico era.

Sasuke esperava que Itachi se distraísse em sua conversa com o namorado, pois aproveitaria para escapar daquela situação.

Com as mãos firmemente enfiadas nos bolsos da calça cargo preta que usava, Sasuke fitava com a expressão contrariada os dois homens mais à frente, chegando à conclusão que Itachi podia ser extremamente irritante – tanto quanto Deidara – quando começava com aqueles sintomas de "vizinha fofoqueira".

_Como alguém sério e centrado conseguia ser tão pedante?_ – pensou, ouvindo o irmão contar sobre o incêndio na danceteria e de como ele – Sasuke – havia "perdido a cor" ao ver a notícia.

Não havia ficado pálido, de jeito nenhum, apenas impressionado. Itachi desconhecia o que verdadeiramente sucedera na noite do incêndio; não sabia sobre seu encontro com o misterioso garoto que o convidara a saltar para a morte e depois se comprometeu a protegê-lo.

Mas… Protegê-lo de quê?

Dos acidentes? Ou de si mesmo?

Se Itachi descobrisse, o chamaria de louco ou informaria a polícia sobre atentados e um loiro que estaria perseguindo seu irmãozinho. Sasuke não queria isso, pois almejava reencontrar o garoto de estranhas cicatrizes nas faces e que chamara tanto a sua atenção.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – o moreno escutou uma voz masculina e confusa indagar.

- Eu não sei. Estavam funcionando bem a um segundo atrás.

Sasuke virou o rosto, enquanto continuava a caminhar, para ver do que se tratava a comoção e notou dois funcionários de uma loja de eletroeletrônicos rodeando alguns aparelhos de LCD que estavam fora do ar.

- Idiotas. – Sasuke murmurou, enfadonho, continuando seu caminho.

Itachi e Deidara já estavam bem adiantados e isso fez com que o jovem sorrisse levemente. Era o momento de sumir e aproveitar seu dia sozinho, como gostava de fazer.

Entretanto, seu corpo ficou tenso e seus olhos se arregalaram ao chegar a sua audição o ruído. Seus passos cessaram imediatamente e seu coração parecia ter parado de bater. O cenário era diferente, mas a situação semelhante demais.

Voltou o rosto na direção do som, dando-se com uma vitrine repleta dos mais diferentes aparelhos televisivos. Era de lá que vinha o ruído. Todas as televisões, sem exceções, encontravam-se fora do ar. As telas dos modernos e sofisticados utensílios exibiam apenas chuviscos raivosos e uma estática oscilante.

Sasuke virou o corpo completamente e se aproximou da vitrine, desconfiado. Tentava se convencer que aquilo não era nada e que estava, mais uma vez, impressionado à toa. Porém, a apreensão se instalara dentro de si e se enraizara firmemente em seu âmago, enquanto inutilmente repetia a si mesmo que tudo não passava de uma bizarra coincidência.

Seu rosto se contorceu, demonstrando o incômodo conforme o chiado se intensificava.

- Que diabos é isso? - um dos atendentes daquela loja, reclamou.

- Takahara, essas televisões não estavam no mudo?

Sasuke reparou que em todas as lojas do mesmo seguimento, ao seu redor, acontecia o mesmo. Os funcionários tentavam compreender o que interferia na reprodução das imagens.

- Abaixe o volume dessa coisa! – uma mulher, na loja, exigiu irritada com o ruído que só aumentava.

- Estou tentando. – o atendente disse confuso, enquanto buscava inutilmente, acionar o mudo, ou simplesmente, diminuir a altura do som. – Não estou conseguindo.

- Então desligue essas drogas! – a mesma mulher demandou.

Sasuke levou as mãos aos ouvidos, querendo bloquear o chiado que se tornara agudo e insuportável. Sua mente persistia em lhe mostrar o lado racional das coisas, mas sua percepção e o seu coração, diziam para correr dali.

- Sasuke! Venha, vamos sair de perto desse barulho horrível. – seu irmão colocou a mão em seu ombro, fazendo com que percebesse que este havia voltado para junto de si.

Olhou-o atribulado, fazendo com que, tanto Itachi quanto Deidara, o fitassem com estranhamento.

- Tá tudo bem contigo, Sas? Parece que viu um fantasma, un.

Não conseguia ouvir o que Deidara havia falado. O ruído histérico vindo dos televisores não lhe permitia e o mesmo era agravado pelo eco que os corredores do shopping proporcionavam.

Sem se mover de onde estava e atordoado pelo barulho, seus olhos captaram a figura que se encontrava parada mais adiante no corredor, muito atrás de Deidara e Itachi. Era o garoto loiro que olhava diretamente para si, sorrindo, enquanto pessoas iam e vinham ao seu redor, naquela passagem.

Sem vacilar, Sasuke destapou os ouvidos e empurrou Deidara e Itachi para os lados, passando bruscamente entre eles.

Determinadamente, adiantou-se até o garoto. Não tinha por que se apressar, pois via que este o esperava. Entretanto, Sasuke sentia aquela urgência em chegar até o outro o quanto antes.

- Como vai, Sasuke? – ele o cumprimentou, sorridente.

Estranha e repentinamente, todo o ruído se findou. Parado a frente do loiro, Sasuke demonstrou-se surpreso e atreveu-se a vagar os orbes escuros à sua volta, confirmando aquilo que imaginara: todos os aparelhos haviam voltado a funcionar normalmente, exibindo imagens nítidas e vívidas de entretenimento para chamar a atenção de possíveis compradores. Tanto os vendedores, quanto os clientes e, até mesmo as pessoas que estavam por perto, mostraram alívio pelo súbito silêncio.

Admirado, Sasuke tornou a fitar o loiro, assim que percebeu este pegar em sua mão.

- Vamos!

O moreno observou, por um segundo, a mão do garoto na sua. A forma como os dedos dele entrelaçaram-se aos seus, criou um contraste da pele levemente bronzeada com a sua muito pálida. Sentiu o calor que provinha do loiro se alastrar por seu corpo inteiro, ganhando maior intensidade em seu peito.

Ele o puxou, motivando-o a acompanhá-lo. E, sem ser capaz de negar, o moreno assim o fez.

- Sasuke! – escutou o irmão chamá-lo.

Isso só fez com que o loiro apertasse com mais firmeza a sua mão e começasse a correr junto consigo.

- Sas, espera aí! – gritou Deidara.

Sasuke olhou brevemente para trás, enquanto era praticamente arrastado pelo loiro em meio ao shopping. Confirmou que Itachi e o namorado vinham em seu encalço.

- Aquele é algum parente seu? – o garoto perguntou-lhe, sem parar de puxá-lo.

- Meu irmão mais velho. – o moreno respondeu.

- Vocês se parecem, eu acho. - O loiro riu e comentou, dando uma olhadela para as vestimentas do outro jovem: - Quer dizer, tirando esse seu estilo_ dark_, 'ttebayo!

O comentário fez com que Sasuke franzisse o cenho num misto de indignação e petulância.

- Algum problema com o meu estilo? – questionou, demonstrando sua insatisfação na entonação de sua voz.

Desciam as escadas rolantes, sem esperar que as mesmas os levassem para o outro andar. Sem pedir desculpas, ultrapassavam as pessoas que estavam em seu caminho. Sasuke pensou que o garoto não lhe responderia, mas quando chegavam correndo no piso inferior, ele deu de ombros e confessou:

- Nenhum.

Sasuke finalmente parou para pensar o porquê de estar permitindo que aquele loiro o puxasse durante todo caminho para a saída do shopping. Tinha justificativas. A primeira: era por sentir-se confortável tendo a mão do garoto na sua. A segunda: se dava pela vontade de continuar na companhia dele.

Ao saírem pelas portas de vidro que se abriram automaticamente para que passassem, correram por mais uns bons passos, se distanciando do prédio. Pararam no estacionamento, perto de um dos canteiros de flores do local. O moreno notou que, mesmo tendo cessado a fuga, o loiro manteve suas mãos conectadas. O ato lhe pareceu natural, quase como se aquela mão pertencesse a dele. Ele não o encarava, mantinha os olhos azuis distantes, como se procurasse algo que havia deixado para trás, dentro do shopping.

- Você mora aqui por perto? – ele quis saber, num timbre casual.

Sasuke não se importava com os motivos dele estar lhe fazendo tal pergunta. Concentrava-se apenas em contemplar o semblante do loiro e no calor da mão dele na sua. À sua mente veio a curiosidade de saber como ele conseguira aquelas cicatrizes nas bochechas. As marcas eram escuras e podia quase garantir que eram simétricas: longas linhas que riscavam a pele levemente bronzeada. No entanto, não o deixavam feio ou esquisito, muito pelo contrário, elas se mostravam para si, como um adendo exótico a beleza natural do garoto.

- Quatro quadras daqui. – respondeu automaticamente.

- Mora com seus pais? – o loiro continuou, como se quisesse saber mais sobre sua vida.

- Só com meu irmão e você?

Nesse momento se recordou de como o outro sempre se esquivava da maior parte do que lhe perguntava. Mas se achava no direito de saber sobre ele também, já que respondia exatamente o que o loiro queria. Para sua surpresa, ele lhe replicou, sem desviar o assunto.

- Eu moro com meu pai e os meus avós.

Internamente, ficou satisfeito por saber que aquele garoto era real. Dizia ele que morava com a família, mas ficou intrigado pela omissão de um familiar, por isso, se viu indagando em seguida:

- E a sua mãe?

- E seus pais? – o loiro rebateu.

Foi abatido pela forma como ele evadira sua indagação. Começava a perceber que ele parecia fazer isso sempre que não desejava que soubesse de alguma coisa. A mãe seria um assunto proibido ou o loiro tinha algum problema em relação à ela? Não importava tanto assim. Acabou deixando o tópico de lado e retrucando ao que o outro queria saber.

- Meus pais morreram em um acidente.

Não costumava falar sobre seus pais, ou sobre como eles haviam morrido, para desconhecidos ou pessoas que conhecera há pouco tempo. A morte deles continuava sendo um assunto delicado para si, mas passara a não demonstrar tanto, fazendo com que todos ignorassem o sentimento que ainda o corroia por dentro. Como se pudesse pressentir tudo isso, o garoto desviou o olhar do shopping e o encarou.

- Sinto muito por você. – ele disse, sem qualquer comiseração. Sua voz se impunha em um timbre ameno, mas sincero, como se compreendesse o que sentia. - Por isso que é assim?

Preso ao azul dos olhos dele, Sasuke questionou:

- Assim como?

- Vazio. – o loiro retorquiu de pronto.

Seus olhos escuros se estreitaram e, insatisfeito pela acusação, desvencilhou sua mão da dele, dando um passo para trás. No fundo, se arrependeu assim que colocou um fim ao contato que o outro mantinha consigo, mas sustentou a indiferença. Os julgamentos prepotentes do loiro lhe irritaram, sem saber por quê. Qualquer outra pessoa que lhe tivesse dito isso, ele com certeza a ignoraria ou replicaria de maneira fria. Mas havia algo muito diferente no jovem a sua frente. Algo que, às vezes, parecia ser uma ameaça. E ele sabia o motivo: qualquer outro estaria dizendo aquelas palavras de modo leviano, assumindo coisas a seu respeito; ele – o loiro – falava com conhecimento de causa, carregava uma convicção inabalável em sua voz… Ele afirmava porque via dentro de seus olhos a verdade.

- Quem é você? – Sasuke sibilou.

- Faz diferença? – ele lhe deu de ombros, sequer incomodado com sua reação.

- Faz quando você parece estar me perseguindo e nunca responde direito ao que eu pergunto! – o moreno explodiu, desviando a sua atenção, por um momento, ao escutar seu nome ser chamado. Viu o irmão e Deidara que finalmente haviam deixado o shopping e vinham ao seu encontro, porém, isso não o fez recuar em sua conversa. Voltando seus orbes ônix para o loiro, continuou: - E tem os malditos chiados e interferências que sempre surgem quando você aparece.

Um sorriso brotou nos lábios do garoto e um novo brilho surgiu nas esferas azuis.

- Então, começou a perceber.

Sasuke o fitou desdenhoso e garantiu:

- Assim como percebi que me livrei de dois acidentes desde que você apareceu.

- Três. – o loiro prontamente o corrigiu.

- Três? – Sasuke inquiriu confuso, franzindo o cenho para o garoto.

Como resposta, o loiro apenas se virou e apontou para o shopping. Nesse mesmo instante, - em que Sasuke desviou o olhar para fitar a construção - uma forte explosão abalou a estrutura do prédio.

Itachi e Deidara, que estavam bem mais próximos, se assustaram e se viraram a tempo de ver parte das paredes envidraçadas do segundo piso se espatifarem.

Sasuke, por sua vez, ficou embasbacado e tenso, ante ao que presenciava. Seu sangue parecia ter se esvaído de seu corpo com a ciência de que havia sido salvo de mais uma tragédia.

E graças ao garoto.

Porém, quando conseguiu retirar os olhos da cena diante de si, o loiro simplesmente, não estava mais lá.

oOo

Continua...

* * *

**Notas:**

Resposta aos Reviews sem email:

minimini-san: Que bom que está gostando da fic e do mistério que existe nela! Logo ficará sabendo o que o Naru é... Muito obrigada por comentar e espero que continue acompanhando!

Lady Yuraa (pptusachan): Humm... Pode-se dizer que o Sasuke tem sorte e que o Naru é um anjo por estar ajudando ele... tee-hee! O motivo da melancolia do Naru virá quando o Sasuke descobrir quem o loiro realmente é... Agradeço pelo comentário e espero que tenha gostado desse novo capítulo!

Mais uma vez, agradeço a todos que estão lendo, comentando e, assim, me motivando a continuar essa história!


	4. To The Moon And Back

**Autora: **Blanxe

**Beta:** Andréia Kennen

**Par: **Sasuke + Naruto

**Gênero: **Yaoi, Universo Alternativo, Amizade,Romance, Angst...

* * *

**Between Sun & Moon**

Quarto Capítulo – To The Moon And Back

* * *

-

Sasuke estava prestes a explodir de raiva. Desde o incidente do Shopping Center, que Itachi determinara - com toda autoridade que poderia caber a um irmão neurótico -, que estava proibido de sair de casa. Era a coisa mais ridícula que já vivenciara em sua vida! Mas, de certo modo, em um aspecto tinha que concordar com o mais velho: eram muitíssimos bizarros aqueles acidentes ocorrerem ao seu redor.

O que acontecera no shopping fora noticiado em jornais e televisão. As investigações apontaram que uma das fontes de alimentação a gás havia sofrido um vazamento. O local em que estivera e onde os chiados dominaram os aparelhos televisivos, fora praticamente toda destruída.

Se não fosse pelo loiro aparecer e correr com ele para longe, teria morrido, sem dúvida alguma.

Três casualidades, assim como o loiro confirmara, antes de lhe apontar o segundo andar do shopping e a explosão acontecer.

Nas três vezes, escapara da morte e, em todas elas, aquela pessoa estava presente.

Quem era aquele garoto? Como ele conseguia prever onde e quando, aconteceriam os atentados?

E o principal: Por que o estava ajudando?

Sasuke lembrava que o loirinho dissera uma vez que o protegeria e em troca teria que lhe fazer um favor. Mas que favor seria esse?

Eram tantas dúvidas… Muita coisa o confundia, porém, pensar não diminuía a frustração de estar confinado ao lar.

Na sala ampla de decoração contemporânea, Sasuke encontrava-se em meio a mais uma discussão com seu irmão mais velho. Era noite e tentava convencê-lo que podia sair para suas baladas sem se machucar, mas Itachi insistia em dificultar. Já não havia muito que o agradava fazer, e tirar-lhe a liberdade de ir e vir o estava enlouquecendo.

- Vamos tentar de novo. – Itachi motivou, olhando para o aborrecido irmão sentado no sofá de couro preto. - Quem era aquele garoto?

Sasuke não suportava mais aquele inquérito. Todas as vezes que pedia para sair sozinho, Itachi começava com a mesma sessão de perguntas, esperando por respostas que não saberia dar, mesmo que quisesse.

- Eu vou ter que repetir quantas vezes que não sei? – retorquiu, olhando feio para o mais velho que se encontrava mexendo em sua carteira perto da extensa mesa de jantar do cômodo. - Eu não sei. Ele simplesmente surge quando eu menos espero e me ajuda a evitar esses acidentes.

Itachi o fitou, apaticamente, guardando a carteira no bolso do paletó do blazer escuro.

- Então, ele sabe quem está tentando te matar. – atestou o moreno de cabelos longos.

- Ninguém está tentando me matar, Itachi. – Sasuke rodou os olhos ante a linha de pensamento do mais velho, achando que a neurose de seu irmão estava indo longe de mais. Sendo assim, não conteve a zombaria: - Depois o irmãozinho tolo sou eu. Isso é a sua convivência com o Deidara, a loirice dele está enraizando em você.

- Quer que eu adiante o processo de assassinato? – Itachi rebateu, estreitando os olhos.

Sasuke se contraiu internamente perante o olhar do outro moreno. Apesar de nunca ter cumprido nenhuma de suas promessas no sentido de agressão, quando Itachi o fitava daquele jeito, sentia um pouco de medo e preferia não provocá-lo.

- Tá! Eu já disse o que sei, não precisa me prender em casa. – insistiu, voltando ao assunto em questão. - O loiro idiota vai aparecer e me ajudar, como vem fazendo.

Sasuke já não tinha tanta certeza sobre a sua última afirmação, mas, qualquer coisa valia para conseguir que Itachi o liberasse daquele castigo. Parecendo ler a sua mente, o mais velho meneou a mão casualmente e indagou:

- Como pode confiar tanto nele, se diz que não o conhece?

- Não confio, mas é o que ele vem fazendo. – justificou e lembrou-se da noite em que seguira o loiro até o terraço daquele prédio, pouco antes da boate em que estava pegar fogo. - Ele me disse que me protegeria.

- De quem? – o moreno ergueu uma sobrancelha e quis saber.

- Eu não sei. – Sasuke bufou, vendo que a conversa não saía do mesmo lugar. Tudo o que importava para Itachi era o garoto loiro e para si, tudo o que queria era sair. - Olha, você está conseguindo me irritar, Itachi.

O mais velho sequer deu respaldo a seu aborrecimento e como se não tivesse escutado o que disseram ou simplesmente não se importasse, virou as costas e começou a rumar para a porta.

- Se colocar os pés para fora de casa, sua morte vai ser bem mais dolorosa. – Itachi alertou e antes de alcançar a saída, avisou: - Vou sair com o Deidara e quando voltar, espero que tenha se comportado como um bom otouto.

- Vai cair na gandaia com o namorado e eu vou ficar preso?! – Sasuke se ergueu do sofá, indignado.

- Exatamente. – o moreno mais alto lançou um olhar por cima do ombro e abriu a porta. - Vá jogar guittar hero, terminar o dever de casa, falar com seus amiguinhos emos pelo telefone, ou toque uma punheta. – um sorriso oblíquo emoldurou seus lábios e antes de bater a porta atrás de si, debochou: - Divirta-se.

Sasuke fuzilou a porta com o olhar. Mas Itachi estava muito enganado se pensava que acataria aquela ordem. Já vinha tolerando aquele cárcere por tempo demais e ninguém o impediria de sair naquela noite e distrair sua cabeça como costumava usualmente fazer.

Apressou-se até o quarto, escolheu uma das roupas mais ousadas que tinha e foi tomar um banho. Se uma coisa fazia com que seus problemas se esvaíssem, essa era a noite num bom nightclub. Ajustou o corpo na calça apertada e de cintura baixa cinza-chumbo, vestiu o colete curto que deixava seu abdômen e braços nus, fechando-o com o zíper e colocou em torno do pescoço a gargantilha de couro preto que trazia pendurada o símbolo da família o qual Itachi adotara como marca reconhecida para suas criações. O cabelo optou por deixar úmidos; passou em seguida um lápis preto nos olhos, realçando ainda mais seus contornos. Na boca, como gostava, espalhou um gloss de discreta cor lavanda, sorrindo para o espelho ao se ver satisfeito com o resultado. Por fim, adicionou duas munhequeiras de couro aos pulsos, colocou as botas de estilo militar e apagou as luzes da casa antes de cair na noite.

O irmão voltaria tarde - se voltasse - da saída com o namorado. Itachi nunca se detinha aos horários quando estava junto com Deidara. Mas se ele descobrisse de sua escapada, não importaria, pois já teria se divertido mesmo.

oOo

Sentia a noite amena; as luzes dos postes iluminavam a rua praticamente deserta da área residencial, enquanto Sasuke esperava de pé na calçada. Pedira por telefone um táxi, com o intuito de chegar mais rápido a uma boate que era tão boa quanto aquela que pegara fogo, mas foi impedido quando seus olhos se chocaram com os orbes azuis do outro lado da rua.

O que ele estava fazendo ali?

O loiro permaneceu parado, não demonstrando nenhuma intenção de ir até ele ou abordá-lo de alguma maneira, mas sorriu ao perceber que Sasuke o tinha notado. Aquele sorriso fez com que um calafrio se instalasse no âmago do moreno.

Olhou para os dois lados, para garantir sua travessia em segurança, e só depois caminhou até a outra calçada. O ruído das botas em contato com o asfalto, ecoava pela rua vazia e silenciosa. Quando finalmente estava frente a frente com o garoto, não se deteve em inquirir:

- Você é algum tipo de stalker? Como é que sempre sabe como me encontrar?

O jovem deu de ombros, sem nada dizer, e Sasuke foi pego de surpresa quando o loiro se virou e começou a caminhar ao longo da calçada.

Sasuke deveria ter estranhado a atitude, mas vindo do misterioso garoto, nada parecia mesmo normal, apesar de ter notado uma certa palidez no rosto de tonalidade bronzeada.

Irritado, o moreno adiantou-se em segui-lo. Não permitiria que o outro fosse embora sem dar-lhe uma explicação concreta, dessa vez. Talvez, ele não estivesse com vontade de falar, mas sua presença ali fazia com que Sasuke temesse que um novo acidente estivesse perto de acontecer.

- Veio me salvar de novo? – perguntou, agora andando lado a lado com o menor; sua saída para a boate e o táxi que ordenara, foram completamente esquecidos.

- Seu irmão tem razão, é arriscado pra você aqui fora. – o garoto lhe disse, olhando sempre para frente. - Mas ele se engana ao achar que está te mantendo seguro lá dentro.

Sasuke franziu o cenho e imediatamente quis saber:

- Como assim? Como escutou nossa conversa?

- Gosta de caminhar, Sasuke? – o loiro perguntou com um sorriso largo, virando o rosto para fitá-lo.

- Ei, pára de fugir do assunto. – o moreno retorquiu, frustrado.

- Quem está fugindo? – o outro garoto rebateu, adquirindo uma expressão confusa.

Sasuke respirou fundo. O loiro ou estava brincando consigo ou não queria mesmo contar a verdade. Seria pedir demais por uma resposta direta? Não sabia se estava correndo perigo, nem como o jovem tomara conhecimento de sua conversa com Itachi… Por que aquele moleque era tão esquivo?

- Qual o seu nome? – indagou, observando.

Será que nem isso o garoto lhe elucidaria? Um nome? Tinham encontros e mais encontros com ele e sequer sabia como chamá-lo. Sentia falta de um nome para denominar o loiro. Mas, novamente, sua pergunta foi ignorada e meramente desviada para um ponto que, apesar de tudo, o interessou:

- Sabe, isso que está atrás de você, eu o receberia de braços abertos, mas ele não me quer, quer você.

Sasuke ficou impressionado, vendo que o loiro continuava com o semblante sereno enquanto caminhavam.

- Então, tem mesmo alguém atrás de mim? – quis confirmar.

- Não é alguém, mas algo. – o loiro o corrigiu, sorrindo. – Sua vida está por um fio, literalmente, Sasuke, e eu estou evitando que essa linha seja cortada.

- Que linha? – Sasuke piscou, confuso e depois exigiu, irritadiço: - Por que não me explica isso direito ao invés de ficar com esses enigmas idiotas?

O sorriso triplicou de tamanho quando o menor avistou algo a sua frente e apressou os passos ao ponto de Sasuke ter que dar uma curta corrida para alcançá-lo. Era uma pequena praça, onde havia um campinho de futebol, alguns poucos brinquedos para distração de crianças menores com uma caixa de areia, sendo arborizada em todo seu redor.

Para Sasuke, era difícil de entender como algo tão simples despertava tal reação do loiro, mas não o questionou, pois este só parou de caminhar quando estava em meio ao campo gramado e quando o fez, começou a observar cada detalhe com o mesmo olhar que o pegara desprevenido da primeira e segunda vez que o vira: tristeza e melancolia.

A constatação fez o coração de Sasuke se comprimir. Aquele tipo de sentimento não combinava com o garoto. Para ele, que não estava acostumado a tal tipo de sensação, começava a estranhar a si próprio. O jovem não tinha importância alguma – pelo menos não deveria ter – era somente um esquisito que surgira do nada e desde então vinha colocando sua vida de ponta a cabeça, porém, desde o primeiro encontro que sentia o magnetismo: uma atração fora do comum pelo dono dos olhos azuis.

O loiro, então, simplesmente sentou-se no gramado do campinho de futebol e deixou o corpo pesar para trás, deitando completamente sobre o manto verde. Sasuke franziu o cenho, sem saber como reagir, mas sentou-se ao lado dele, depois que o garoto começou a falar:

- Eu costumava a jogar numa praça assim, perto de onde eu moro. – os olhos azuis voltavam para o céu noturno e sorriam discretamente. – Minha mãe me levava durante a semana, e meu pai me acompanhava nos finais de semana.

Interessado pelo súbito comentário sobre a família do desconhecido, Sasuke ficou calado, esperando que o loiro prosseguisse. Talvez, se não o interrompesse ou fizesse perguntas, ele prosseguisse e lhe desse uma chance de conhecê-lo melhor.

- Sabe o que é mais triste? – ele questionou, tornando seu timbre ainda mais carregado daquele sentimento. - É que geralmente não damos valor a esses atos corriqueiros. Eles passam despercebidos, como se fossem… nada.

Pensando no que o loiro lhe falava, Sasuke mentalmente teve que concordar. O que ficara subentendido nas palavras do menor, era algo que ele próprio experimentava desde que os pais haviam morrido. Notava o quanto cada gesto fazia falta e sabia que se eles ainda estivessem vivos, esse tipo de valor jamais chegaria a sua compreensão. Passara a pensar em muitas coisas que simplesmente não havia importância de refletir e, sendo assim, boa parte de seu interesse pelas coisas se esvaíra. Bem como tudo ao seu redor se transformara em algo sem graça e desprovido de vida.

Mas isso parecia ter mudado, ou estar mudando, como a chegada dele: o loiro que se encontrava deitado no gramado, olhando para o céu como se pudesse enxergar através dele.

Ele era tão…

- Bonito.

O garoto desviou o foco de visão para fitar o moreno sentado ao seu lado e, confuso, indagou:

- O quê?

- Você. – Sasuke disse, sem qualquer vergonha de admitir o que havia escapado de seus pensamentos e acabara sendo vocalizado. - É bonito.

O loiro ficou olhando para Sasuke por um tempo, sem reação, parecendo assimilar lentamente o que fora dito, e quando entendimento lhe abateu, um sorriso pequeno brotou no canto de seus lábios e os olhos azuis voltaram a mirar o céu.

Sasuke sentiu-se tentado a perguntar novamente, quem sabe descobrir como o menor arrumara aquelas marcas nas bochechas. Eram tão simétricas que não conseguia crer que ele as tivesse adquirido em algum acidente.

A correlação o fez retornar aos seus próprios infortúnios e estes o impulsionaram a indagar:

- Vai ter algum atentado contra a minha vida hoje?

O garoto negou com a cabeça e Sasuke sentiu-se ainda mais confuso.

- Então, por que estava me esperando?

- Só queria um pouco de companhia. – o loiro replicou, dando levemente de ombro.

O ego de Sasuke inflou-se naquele instante. O garoto o procurara somente por procurar. Nenhum motivo obscuro incluso; queria apenas uma companhia e fora o escolhido para isso. Não eram amigos, colegas, nada; e ainda assim, o menor viera até si.

Portanto, concluiu que talvez - somente talvez - o loiro não quisesse conversar sobre atentados ou ser inquirido. Quem sabe, tudo o que o outro necessitasse, naquele momento, era de alguém que o escutasse.

- Já ouviu falar em acaso e determinado? – ele o questionou, repentinamente.

Sasuke pensou por um instante, buscando ligar o que o garoto lhe falara com algo que fizesse sentido para si, mas chegou à conclusão que o assunto poderia abranger um significado além de uma conotação simples.

- Existem certas coisas que não há como mudar, outras em que a oportunidade inflige essas mudanças. – sugeriu, expondo o que mais lhe parecia coerente para a pergunta feita.

O loiro assentiu com a cabeça e indagou, em seguida:

- Às vezes não sente vontade de ter o poder para mudar aquilo que não tem mais volta?

- Às vezes. – concordou, refletindo que se tivesse tal condição, jamais teria permitido que os pais saíssem de casa aquele dia. – O que você mudaria se tivesse a chance de alterar o que não tem mais volta?

- Algumas coisas, mas não há como mudar o determinado. – novamente exibiu o sorriso triste que fez o coração de Sasuke se comprimir. – Mas o acaso, esse sim deixa uma série de possibilidades de ser despertado ou detido.

- Do que está falando? – finalmente o moreno inquiriu.

- De mim… De você… - o loiro replicou e olhou para o moreno intensamente. – De nós.

Sasuke foi assolado por aquele ímpeto incomum, mediante ao que fora dito pelo garoto. Enquanto parecia significar coisa alguma, ao mesmo tempo lhe dava a sensação de fazer muito sentido; como se fosse importante o outro estar ligando a ambos na mesma linha de pensamento.

Não sabia a sexualidade do rapaz e, naquele momento, a Sasuke não importava. O que tinha importância ali era o jeito forte como seu coração batia, a forma como o loiro o fitava e a vontade de apagar a sombra de tristeza que pairava sobre o semblante deste. Todos esses fatores o levaram a inclinar a cabeça, lentamente, na direção do rosto do outro.

Esperou que ele o repelisse ou demonstrasse receio, mas este não o fez. O garoto o olhou em expectativa e Sasuke chegou à constatação que poderia passar horas só preso àquele olhar, que poderia muitas coisas sem sequer precisar tocá-lo para sentir a palpitação desenfreada contida em seu peito, mas descobriu que tudo isso seria insuficiente a partir do momento em que o loiro o tocou no rosto, acariciando sua pele alva, e deslizou os dedos para seus cabelos negros até a nuca. Numa pressão delicada, o garoto forçou sua cabeça para baixo, fazendo com que seus lábios se encontrassem.

Sasuke não teve tempo para surpreender-se ante a ação dele. O mover daquela boca na sua, o jeito que os orbes entreabertos, abaixo dos seus, o admiravam, e os dedos que se perdiam entre os fios escuros; fizeram-no corresponder, completamente cativo por aquele misterioso adolescente.

Quando suas línguas se encontraram, Sasuke teve certeza que jamais experimentara algo tão excitante e, ao mesmo tempo, tão puro. O beijo não era forçado e sim cadenciado em uma dança em que saboreavam com calma um ao outro.

Repentinamente, foi deitado no gramado, tendo o loiro invertendo as posições, onde agora era este quem se inclinava sobre si e aprofundava o beijo, fazendo ambos perceberem o gosto de uva do gloss de Sasuke se misturando a saliva.

Ele acariciou os cabelos loiros, assim como este fizera anteriormente com os seus, notando o quanto eram macios, apesar de bagunçados.

Nesse momento, o contato de suas bocas foi interrompido e Sasuke ficou encarando diretamente os olhos azuis, admirando a beleza destes.

- Esse seu olhar me dá medo. – o garoto loiro confessou, um pouco sem ar, sem desviar dos orbes escuros.

- Por quê? – Sasuke indagou, intrigado e excitado com a voz rouca do outro jovem.

- Porque eu posso me perder neles. – foi a confissão dita e que impulsionou o moreno a tomar a boca do loiro com mais demanda.

O olhar, as palavras, aquela declaração… Sasuke realmente não tinha noção do que ocorria consigo, mas nunca em sua vida fora abatido por tamanha euforia.

Queria que o beijo não se findasse nunca, que a nova e prazerosa sensação se estendesse por um período infinito, mas seu celular tocou e a insistência fez com que qualquer clima se esvaísse.

O loiro sorriu-lhe ternamente, aquecendo seu coração e permitiu que atendesse o aparelho. Para total desgosto de Sasuke, seu irmão extremamente contrariado ordenou seu retorno imediato para casa. Itachi previra suas intenções e decidira voltar para residência com Deidara, ao invés de curtir a noite na rua. O mais velho não poderia ser mais importuno. Se não quisesse passar a vergonha de ser caçado por Itachi, teria que regressar.

- Eu… - tentou se desculpar ou qualquer coisa do tipo, apenas para abrir dialogo com o outro, mas este interrompeu-o, meneando a cabeça.

- Vá, seu irmão está preocupado. – Sasuke ficou incerto fitando o loiro, e este insistiu: - Pode ir, não tem perigo.

Sasuke queria dizer que não era esse o motivo de estar hesitando e que, na verdade, o que desejava era continuar ali com ele ou chamá-lo para vir consigo, mas travou e somente assentiu.

Levantou-se, guardando o celular no bolso da calça e olhou o loiro por mais um segundo até que este desfez o contato e, permanecendo deitado no gramado, tornou a mirar o céu.

Sasuke entendeu o ato como uma indicação para que partisse. Dessa vez, era ele quem ia embora; sem respostas e invadido por uma torrente de sentimentos fortes que só lhe mostravam que, a cada passo que se distanciava da figura solitária deitada no meio daquele campo de futebol, era lá onde desejava ter ficado.

oOo

Continua...


	5. Dark Side Of The Sun

**Autora: **Blanxe

**Beta:** Andréia Kennen

**Par: **Sasuke + Naruto

**Gênero: **Yaoi, Universo Alternativo, Amizade,Romance, Angst...

**

* * *

**

**Between Sun & Moon**

Quinto Capítulo – Dark Side Of The Sun

* * *

Sasuke não sabia que lugar era aquele, mas andava em linha reta, seguindo um corredor que dava para uma porta fechada. Existiam outras portas naquele vão estreito de paredes, mas seu foco estava preso àquela no final do caminho por onde seguia. Uma luz emanava ao redor da madeira polida; uma luminosidade que o atraía como um inseto para claridade durante uma noite de verão.

E tudo ao seu redor era noite; escuridão e frio.

Seus pés descalços pisavam na madeira gelada que formava o piso em tábua corrida daquele lugar, e a cada novo passo - lento e cauteloso - a ansiedade na boca do estômago duplicava de tamanho.

Tenso, quando sua mão tocou a maçaneta daquela porta, um fino rastro de suor correu por sua têmpora, ao mesmo tempo em que engolia em seco o nervosismo.

Para onde levaria aquela porta?

Em que estaria adentrando, caso ultrapassasse aquele limite?

Sinceramente, sua curiosidade era tanta, que antes de cogitar tais perguntas, já estava girando a maçaneta e empurrando a madeira, que sequer rangeu. O silêncio era quase sepulcral, se não fosse por sua respiração pesada.

Um banheiro.

Sasuke franziu o cenho e olhou ao redor do espaçoso cômodo.

Toda sua tensão diminuiu ao notar que não havia nada de errado ou ameaçador naquele lugar. Era apenas um banheiro de tonalidade pastel, muito bem decorado e limpo.

Havia um único detalhe: jamais vira aquele banheiro em sua vida. Tal fato, o levou a se indagar a que casa ele pertencia.

Se é que pertencia mesmo a uma casa.

Adentrou no ambiente que cheirava a pinho, e o sentimento que o invadiu, repentinamente, foi de serenidade. Era estranho, pois não existia nada de especial ali para lhe proporcionar tamanho reconforto.

Sobressaltou-se, porém, quando subitamente a porta bateu estrondosamente atrás de si e o clique da fechadura emitiu-se, mostrando que fora trancada. Sasuke ficou fitando-a, sentindo a quietude em sua alma se esvair e a ansiedade retornar com mais força.

Não tentou forçar a porta a se abrir novamente; seria tolice, afinal, escutara a mesma ser trancada. Logo, seguindo seus instintos, deu alguns passos até ficar de frente para uma longa pia de porcelana e o vasto espelho anexado a parede que cobria toda a extensão em que louça clara se estendia.

O espelho, todavia, não lhe mostrou a sua imagem e isso o assustou mais do que qualquer coisa até o presente momento.

Do outro lado, estava o seu tormento e também seu salvador.

O loiro que surgira em sua vida para confundi-lo e impedir que morresse em acidentes bizarros.

Intrigado, Sasuke tocou seu próprio rosto, tentando assegurar-se que o reflexo era o mesmo. Quase teria sorrido ao ver o loiro também erguer a mão em direção a face, se não fosse por um detalhe que lhe prendeu a atenção:

Entre o indicador e o polegar, o outro garoto segurava uma lâmina.

Os olhos negros de Sasuke aumentaram de tamanho e o tamanho de seu assombro sequer foi mostrado através daquele espelho, ao ver aqueles olhos azuis tão determinados, levando a lâmina a uma das bochechas e talhando um risco horizontal em sua face, até então, imaculada.

O sangue verteu, escorrendo pela pele cor de bronze, enquanto o garoto começava a riscar outra linha acima da que fizera.

- Pare com isso! - Sasuke pediu aflito, sem conseguir qualquer reação da pessoa do outro lado. - Ei! Me escuta!

Riscos que Sasuke só conhecia até então, como misteriosas cicatrizes, eram talhados; riscos que ele agora parecia estar presenciando serem feitos.

O vazio naqueles olhos azuis o deixava inquieto, o fazia querer quebrar aquela barreira e simplesmente impedi-lo de continuar a se mutilar.

- Pare! - gritou, batendo no espelho e testando sua solidez. - Não está me ouvindo?

_- Naruto! Abra essa porta! _- escutou outra voz chamando, só que esta chegava abafada, como se viesse do outro lado…

Do lado do outro garoto.

Porém, o garoto não respondeu, ignorou o chamado e continuou a se cortar. Um lado de seu rosto já detinha três marcas profundas que escorriam sangue profusamente e agora, a lâmina era levada ao outro lado, sendo cravada com mais força. Mesmo assim, apesar de imaginar a dor que aquilo estaria provocando, o garoto nem sequer piscava.

Parecia, simplesmente, não sentir.

-Não faça isso! - Sasuke gritou novamente, batendo a palma da mão no vidro, querendo de qualquer forma chamar a atenção do outro para si.

_- Naruto! _– desta vez, o chamado na porta veio acompanhado de golpes potentes, emitidos, provavelmente, pelo o punho fechado de alguém. Contudo, apesar de Sasuke saber que a voz vinha do outro lado do espelho, os murros pareciam repercutir atrás de si, fazendo a madeira da porta tremer.

Com a adrenalina e o medo crescendo em si, Sasuke se virou brevemente para trás, a tempo de ver novamente a porta tremer com as pancadas.

_- Naruto, se não abrir agora mesmo, eu vou arrombar! _- a voz ameaçou.

Era um homem, certamente, e pelo timbre, mais velho.

As mãos de Sasuke se agarraram a beira da pia clara, quando o estrondo de alguém se jogando contra a madeira ecoou por aquelas paredes azulejadas.

_- Naruto!_

Engolindo em seco, Sasuke voltou-se para o espelho, vendo com angústia e desespero que o garoto talhava calmamente o último dos três riscos idênticos aos que fizera na outra bochecha.

- Por quê? - Sasuke perguntou para a superfície que deveria estar refletindo a sua imagem, admirando desolado, o garoto que lhe encarava com um sorriso débil, enquanto o sangue escorria de sua face para o pescoço, manchando a blusa laranja.

A mão suja de sangue jogou a lâmina com descaso para o lado, na pia, e em seguida tocou o espelho, manchando-o de vermelho em movimentos agressivos.

Um estalo alto, a fechadura cedia aos trancos dados do outro lado. Sasuke se virou assustado e a tempo de ver a porta sendo escancarada com violência, batendo na parede. No entanto, a sua frente não havia nada. Ninguém entrara. Mas sabia que algo estava acontecendo do outro lado, pois gritos ressoavam atrás de si.

Embora estivesse receoso de ver, ou de simplesmente dar as costas e ser atacado por algo que adentrasse pela entrada escancarada, sentia a importância de testemunhar o que ocorria.

As vozes pareciam aflitas. Agora não era mais só a de um homem; a esta se unira a de uma mulher.

Naruto - as vozes chamavam.

Naruto - o nome em sua mente repercutia.

Naruto - sua voz ganhava vida ao ver no espelho a mensagem escrita em sangue que fora deixada para si, enquanto o banheiro do outro lado parecia apenas o reflexo do seu próprio. Foi então que, a imagem de seu rosto, cheio de medo e agonia, era a única coisa que via refletida ali.

Naruto! - foi o nome que gritou ao acordar no meio da noite tempestuosa, enquanto ofegava e tentava diferenciar a realidade do pesadelo.

Com as mãos fechadas fortemente em punhos sobre os lençóis da cama, Sasuke esperou que algo acontecesse: que seu coração parasse de esmurrar-se contra sua caixa torácica; que sua respiração se normalizasse; e que seu irmão aparecesse repentinamente, preocupado por tê-lo ouvido gritar.

Mas somente as duas primeiras expectativas se concluíram e, mesmo assim, depois de um longo período.

Seus pensamentos começaram a se organizar mais racionalmente.

Fora somente um pesadelo; um daqueles realistas que deixavam a pessoa sentindo o cheiro do ambiente e toda a sensação de ter realmente vivenciado tal experiência.

Lembrou-se das palavras escritas no espelho, dos gritos e novamente das palavras escritas; borradas com o sangue do garoto com quem vinha tendo encontros esporádicos e estranhos.

"Assassino maldito"

Soltou um suspiro longo e fechou os olhos querendo controlar aquela inquietação latente em seu corpo.

Não sabia por que estava tentando racionalizar um sonho ruim.

- Naruto. - murmurou o nome que ainda parecia estar impresso em sua mente, tocando os lábios com os dedos. - Será que esse… é o seu nome?

A sensação do beijo que dividira com o garoto loiro retornara, enquanto se questionava o quanto sua mente poderia estar lhe pregando peças com aquele simples sonho. Seria loucura achar que as cicatrizes nas bochechas que o misterioso adolescente tinha, fossem feitas por automutilação?

Fora um dos cenários mais bizarros já criados mentalmente durante o sono. Então, com tudo o que vinha lhe acontecendo, seria insano crer que tal pesadelo fosse, na verdade, uma visão de algo que já ocorrera?

Uma tolice - pensou consigo mesmo.

oOo

- Que cara de poucos amigos é essa, irmãozinho? - Itachi indagou ao ver o irmão descer para o café aquela manhã. - Sonhou que estava chupando limão?

- Me poupe do seu sarcasmo. - Sasuke resmungou.

O mau humor estava evidente na voz e no comportamento de Sasuke, que não fazia qualquer questão de escondê-lo. A noite, aquele maldito pesadelo, a vontade de ver novamente o loiro… Tudo contribuía para que o aborrecimento o dominasse.

Sem contar a atitude de Itachi que ainda o estava vigiando e controlando seus passos por causa dos acidentes bizarros que vinha sofrendo.

Sentou-se a mesa em silêncio, comeu seu café da manhã sem dizer uma palavra, sabendo que Itachi o observava desconfiado. E ele tinha razão de fazê-lo. Sasuke sabia que depois que saíra de casa depois das ordens severas para que não o fizessem, havia deixado o mais velho ainda mais cauteloso e ressabiado.

E o que pretendia fazer naquele dia, certamente faria o irmão surtar quando descobrisse.

- O que está tramando, Sasuke? - ele lhe perguntou, compenetradamente, olhando para seu semblante.

- Nada. - respondeu, tomando o último gole do café puro e se levantando para evitar o confronto.

- Otouto… - Itachi chamou de um jeito baixo que fez com que o caçula detivesse os passos em direção a saída da cozinha. - Não faça nada estúpido.

Sasuke percebeu a mudança no timbre do mais velho. Isso fez com que qualquer irritação que armazenasse contra a atitude dele em querer engaiolá-lo dentro de casa, se esvaísse, pois sentiu que em sua voz havia receio; medo.

Itachi não era um homem de demonstrar facilmente seus sentimentos e Sasuke atribuía isso a uma característica de família, tirando sua mãe que fora uma pessoa gentil e extremamente amável, seu pai, Itachi e ele eram similares em não evidenciar muito os seus sentimentos.

O mais velho estava realmente preocupado que fosse perdê-lo.

Mesmo assim, Sasuke não ofereceu qualquer palavra de consolo que amenizasse a preocupação do irmão. Estaria mentindo se o fizesse e preferiu simplesmente deixar o cômodo e subir novamente para seu quarto.

Logo, Itachi teria que sair e Sasuke estaria fora de casa meia hora depois.

Aquele seu plano era meio louco, mas sabia que se saísse e atraísse algum tipo de acidente para si, o loiro apareceria.

Assim que estivesse de novo com ele, arrumaria um jeito de fazê-lo explicar o que era tudo aquilo que vinha passando e, principalmente, lhe contar quem era.

E quem sabe… poder ser beijado por ele mais uma vez.

oOo

Estava em seu quarto e o dia parecia claro demais para quem estivera enfrentando um clima frio e tempestuoso anteriormente. O sol brilhava do lado de fora e o cômodo tinha um aroma amadeirado, muito diferente do perfume que estava costumado. Soergueu-se na cama, confuso, e constatou que o lugar era desconhecido. Ainda que continuasse sendo um quarto, não era o seu. As paredes estavam cobertas por pôsteres de bandas de pop, a escrivaninha em mogno sustentava o monitor LCD de um computador, bem como alguns livros e canetas espalhados. A cadeira, porém, não estava vazia. O garoto de cabelos loiros estava lá, sem blusa, trajando somente um short folgado branco que contrastava com a tonalidade bronzeada de sua pele.

Sasuke engoliu em seco quando o garoto pareceu ter percebido sua movimentação e se virou para trás. Os olhos azuis brilharam de um jeito diferente: mais terno, mais intenso, como o olhar de alguém… apaixonado. Reparou, mesmo assim, nas bochechas lisas, sem marcas…

Onde as cicatrizes estavam? Era diferente vê-lo com a ausência daqueles traços tão peculiares…

Ele o via, e teve certeza disso quando o loiro sorriu e lhe perguntou:

- Já acordou? Pensei que dormiria por mais tempo.

Sasuke engoliu em seco, sem saber o que responder, sem ter noção de como reagir. Principalmente, quando o loiro largou a escrivaninha de lado - e o que quer que o estivesse distraindo ali - e veio em sua direção, subindo na cama e, consequentemente, para cima de si, colocando ambas as pernas, uma de cada lado de seu quadril.

- O que foi? - ele lhe perguntou, um pouco preocupado. - Não está arrependido, está?

Arrependido de quê?

Seu raciocínio foi interrompido quando a mão morna tocou seu rosto, fazendo um suave carinho, enquanto a boca úmida descia sobre a sua. Seus lábios se entreabriram em um gemido no instante em que sentiu a pélvis do loiro se esfregar contra a sua. Sasuke notou o outro se aproveitar do momento para deslizar a língua para dentro de sua boca e quando deu por si, estava correspondendo fervorosamente ao beijo, enquanto voltava a se deitar plenamente sobre o colchão macio, com o outro corpo pesando sobre o seu.

Só se deu conta que estava completamente nu, quando o loiro afastou o lençol que cobria a parte inferior de seu corpo para o lado. Mas ele próprio não conseguia manter suas mãos longe da pele do outro adolescente, alisando suas costas, querendo arrancar aquele short que ainda impedia de senti-lo por inteiro.

- Naruto?

Sasuke ficou tenso, o loiro acima praticamente pulou de cima de si e tudo ao seu redor pareceu ficar mais escuro, mais tétrico, como se o céu claro do lado de fora tivesse sido encoberto, rapidamente, por uma densa nuvem de chuva.

A porta do quarto havia sido aberta. Parada junto a ela estava estagnada uma mulher, uma ruiva alta de olhos azuis plúmbeos que se mostravam chocados e repletos de incompreensão e asco.

Ela os observou por alguns segundos e depois, constrangida, se afastou muito rápido.

- Merda… - o loiro praguejou, saltando da cama. - Espere aqui.

Sasuke se levantou nervoso, procurando por roupas que pudessem ser suas e assim se vestir e finalmente esconder sua nudez, mas desistiu no momento em que escutou um estrondo.

Parecia um trovão, indício de que iria chover; indício de que algo poderia estar errado.

Ele, seguindo aquele forte instinto, abandonou a busca por vestimentas e ainda nu se aproximou da janela. O tempo realmente mudara: as nuvens negras do lado de fora se condensavam numa dança quase perversa e ainda assim impressionantemente assustadora, mostrando sua colisão em forma de raios que riscavam o céu, iluminando o quarto de um jeito oscilante.

Sasuke parou, vendo que a rua do lado de fora da casa não parecia com uma rua qualquer de uma área residencial. Continuava no quarto daquele garoto, mas o que estava do lado de fora daquela janela era o centro da cidade onde morava.

Horário infernal, rush, um dos grandes cruzamentos da metrópole.

Pessoas esperavam para atravessarem o sinal vermelho que parecia demorar demais para abrir para os pedestres em ambos os lados da calçada.

Os olhos negros se ajustaram, tentando enxergar melhor pelo vidro onde a chuva começava a cair fortemente. Um novo estrondo, a luz alva iluminando as ruas, pessoas abrindo os guarda-chuvas, atravessando assim que o sinal os permitiu segurança de fazê-lo.

Sasuke não entendia o que havia ali, naquele cenário, que o prendia de tal forma que não conseguia desviar e ir embora. Queria esperar mais um pouco e assim o fez.

Viu novamente o sinal dar aval para os carros seguirem em frente, fechando para os outros veículos na interseção e…

Seu olhar se fixou nos novos pedestres que chegavam para esperar à beira da calçada o sinal se fechar novamente.

Lá estava o garoto loiro, o mesmo que há segundos estivera na cama consigo. Ele vestia-se com roupas leves, apesar do tempo, as mesmas que costumava usar quando vinha ao seu encontro. Ao seu lado havia um homem que certamente o acompanhava, pois parecia tentar puxar conversa com ele, ao mesmo tempo em que era ignorado. O homem se parecia muito com o garoto: também era loiro e tinha os mesmos olhos azuis, segurava um grande guarda-chuva cinza tentando evitar que ele e o mais novo se molhassem.

Conseguiu identificar tristeza no rosto daquele homem quando o menor não lhe deu atenção. Por uma fração de segundos, o mais velho desviou o olhar do garoto, querendo conter qualquer que fosse o sentimento que o incomodava.

E o desespero se tornou tão evidente em seu rosto quanto no de Sasuke, no momento em que o garoto se movimentou.

Fração de segundos - era o que diriam.

O garoto deu o primeiro passo para frente, depois outro e mais outro, não dando tempo ao mais velho de reagir. O sinal brilhava num verde intenso para os carros. O garoto loiro não demonstrava qualquer medo ou sentimento quando caminhou pela avenida.

Sasuke gritou alto.

Sem vergonha, sem restrições.

O corpo do garoto loiro foi atingido por um carro e, mesmo que tudo fosse muito rápido, foi como vê-lo ser atingido em uma câmera lenta. Pode ver com clareza o momento em que a cabeça dele se chocou com o vidro do carro, pode ver o instante em que ricocheteou na lataria do veiculo e caiu pesadamente contra o asfalto encharcado, como um boneco quebrado até parar inerte com a chuva forte sobre si.

O barulho pareceu se tornar estridente aos ouvidos de Sasuke, então. Freadas de pneus, desespero de pedestres; o acidente continuando a se desenvolver como se já não fosse suficiente o que já ocorrera.

O carro que atropelara o garoto foi atingido por um segundo, ao tentar frear. O tranco fazendo o primeiro ser incapaz de controlar a direção e, devido à velocidade, deslizar em um bolsão d'água na pista e, assim, dar uma guinada desestabilizada. Mesmo que o motorista tivesse tentado reverter aquele quadro, seu carro foi de encontro, violentamente, contra um poste.

Aquele carro que por infortuno atropelara o loiro e batera contra o poste, poderia ser um veículo qualquer - havia vários deles rodando por aí apesar de ser um modelo caro. Mas aquele carro não era qualquer carro.

No fundo, Sasuke sabia disso.

Ele reconhecia.

O garoto sangrava no asfalto molhado; o sangue fazia uma poça escura ao redor de sua cabeça e o homem que o acompanhava entrava em desespero enquanto chamava uma ambulância pelo celular. O trânsito parou, ficando mais caótico do que já estava. As pessoas tentavam ajudar aqueles dentro do carro; o homem chorava vendo o estado do garoto loiro no chão; lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto lívido de Sasuke, que se sentia tomado por um dor incomensurável em seu peito.

Ele viu as ambulâncias, os paramédicos, bombeiros.

Viu a retirada dos corpos de dentro do carro.

Em meio à angústia, não conseguiu se mover, ainda que quisesse correr até aquele lugar - correr para perto dos corpos dos pais que eram colocados em sacos pretos para serem levados para o necrotério.

Em um arquejo, seu corpo se projetou para frente e seus olhos arregalados repetiam o processo que mais parecia um deja vu. Estava ali, em seu quarto, agora sentado em sua cama.

As lágrimas ainda escorriam em sua face, a dor em seu peito ainda era palpável e a conscientização lhe abatia ainda que lentamente.

Estivera preso em outro sonho.

Quando subira para o quarto para esperar que Itachi saísse, acabara se deitando e, certamente, pegara no sono devido à noite atribulada que tivera.

Em tão pouco tempo, aquele garoto invadira sua mente, incitando pesadelos tão escabrosos que Sasuke sentia-se infinitamente frustrado e com raiva dele.

Por que aquele garoto povoava sua mente e o atormentava daquela forma?

Por que aqueles sonhos pareciam tão reais?

O desastre que vitimara seus pais… Há tanto tempo que não tinha pesadelos com eles.

Sabia que fora um acidente de carro, num final de tarde muito chuvoso, quando ele ainda era pequeno.

Olhou para o relógio da mesinha de cabeceira e deixou a cama, enxugando raivosamente o rosto com as mãos. Adentrou o banheiro anexo ao seu quarto e lavou a face, ficando com raiva de si mesmo por se sentir tão patético: chorando por um sonho.

Aquilo o fez ir direto ao seu armário e procurar uma roupa para vestir. Não pensou em escolher nada: pegou o primeiro jeans escuro que encontrou, bem como a camisa justa preta e uma jaqueta para se precaver do tempo que estava ligeiramente frio. Calçou o par de coturnos e, pisando firme e com o semblante decidido, desceu com o pleno intento de sair. Itachi àquela hora da tarde já estava no trabalho e Sasuke poderia vagar com tranquilidade pela cidade e esperar que aquele garoto aparecesse.

E quando o encontrasse…

Franziu o cenho ao procurar por sua chave no local que costumava deixar - em um aparador perto da porta - e não a encontrou. Sua primeira reação foi tentar abrir a maçaneta, mas esta estava fechada.

- Itachi… eu não acredito!- bateu as mãos ao longo do corpo.

Não precisava procurar pela chave em meio a casa, conhecia muito bem o irmão que tinha e do que era capaz. Infelizmente, fora tolo ao não prever que ele tomaria uma atitude drástica e totalmente infantil como aquela de trancá-lo dentro de casa para que não saísse.

As janelas do andar inferior eram gradeadas, bem como as do superior. Um cuidado que seus pais haviam tomado desde que Itachi nascera como medo de que fizessem alguma peraltice e se machucassem. Acabou que com o passar dos anos, com a morte deles, ninguém pensou em retirar a proteção.

Sasuke chutou com raiva uma das pernas do aparador e bufou indignado.

O celular no bolso de sua calça tocou e estressado ele atendeu o telefonema, falando um alô que expressava exatamente seu estado de espírito.

No mesmo instante seu sangue gelou.

O chiado no aparelho brindou a sua audição como resposta.

oOo

Continua...

* * *

Notas:

Como prometido, atualização!

Desculpem a demora e espero que gostem do capítulo.


	6. Goodnight My Moon

**Autora: **Blanxe

**Beta:** Andréia Kennen

**Par: **Sasuke + Naruto

**Gênero: **Yaoi, Universo Alternativo, Amizade,Romance, Angst...

* * *

**Between Sun & Moon**

Sexto Capítulo – Goodnight My Moon

* * *

Sasuke quase deixou o telefone cair no chão em meio ao entendimento do que aquilo significava.

Como se o aparelho fosse algo medonho, ele desligou a ligação, tentando pensar rápido em um meio de deixar a casa.

O celular tocou novamente, mas ele não se incomodou em atendê-lo.

Não podia perder tempo.

Como iria sair dali é que era o grande problema.

Teve a ideia de ligar para Itachi, afinal, o mais velho o havia trancado dentro de casa e se algo lhe acontecesse seria culpa dele.

Correu para o telefone convencional, enquanto seu próprio celular continuava a chamar. Sua esperança de pedir ajuda morreu quando o mesmo chiado, vindo do outro aparelho, invadiu a sua audição.

Com o coração batendo forte e a adrenalina o dominando, Sasuke tentou abrir as outras portas, mas Itachi não esquecera nenhuma delas aberta.

O celular insistente ressoava pela casa vazia mesclando-se ao ruído de sua respiração pesada, deixando-o mais nervoso e com um desespero crescente em seu âmago.

Era o sinal.

Aquela coisa que sequer entendia do que se tratava, estava se aproximando.

E onde se metera o garoto loiro quando precisava dele?

Provavelmente, do lado de fora, porque seu irmão tivera a brilhante ideia de trancá-lo ali dentro!

- Itachi, sua anta! – praguejou o moreno, sem saber para onde andar, ou que atitude tomar.

Sasuke sentiu, então, o cheiro forte de gás de cozinha quando passava pelo cômodo. Olhou para o fogão e viu que todas as bocas estavam desligadas. Não havia como ser um deslize de Itachi. Logo deduziu que se tratava realmente de um forte vazamento. Não era algo que sentia sutilmente, e sim, como se espalhasse com uma intensidade fora do comum.

Sua primeira intenção foi se apressar e abrir todas as janelas, pois isso lhe daria tempo para não morrer intoxicado e também, poderia gritar para que algum vizinho lhe ajudasse.

Entretanto, antes mesmo de ser capaz de deixar a cozinha, a lâmpada que estava acesa no local simplesmente queimou de tal forma que o vidro arredondado estourou, sendo o estopim para a explosão que acabou por arremessar Sasuke a uma distância considerável pelo corredor, jogando-o violentamente contra uma das paredes do lugar.

Ainda escutou o eco de sua cabeça se chocando contra a superfície dura, bem como notou sua incapacidade de respirar, pela pressão sofrida em seus pulmões. Enquanto seu corpo desabava em direção ao chão, Sasuke teve a sua consciência tragada, pensando o quão estúpido seria morrer daquele jeito.

E sem ao menos reencontrar o garoto loiro que prometera lhe proteger.

oOo

Sasuke observou o irmão mais velho entrar no quarto onde estava internado, parecendo querer segurar a angústia e o alívio intenso ao vê-lo no leito hospitalar. Não havia visto ainda, mas o Uchiha mais novo sentia a cabeça enfaixada e certamente deveria estar mais pálido do que o de costume.

Itachi se aproximou do leito e deixou-se cair pesadamente na cadeira próxima à cama, como se toda a adrenalina que houvesse tomado conta de seu corpo do atelier até ali, tivesse se esgotado, fazendo com que um peso enorme curvasse seus ombros e o obrigasse a esconder o rosto nas mãos.

- Idiota… - escutou a voz do menor dizer, rouca e cansada.

Imediatamente, Itachi tirou as mãos do rosto, olhando para o irmão com culpa.

- Você poderia ter me matado, sabia? – o adolescente acusou, fraco, fingindo indignação.

Finalmente, Itachi inclinou-se sobre o irmão e o abraçou, afundando o rosto no pescoço dele.

- Eu sinto muito, otouto. – pediu à beira das lágrimas. – Se eu soubesse que algo assim poderia acontecer…

- Ei, Itachi… - Sasuke chamou, com o semblante terno. - Está tudo bem.

O mais velho se afastou e Sasuke se penalizou ao ver a vermelhidão nos olhos dele.

- Droga, Sasuke. – Itachi praguejou. – O que você arrumou pra essas coisas estranhas estarem acontecendo com você?

Sasuke gostaria de ter as respostas, mas sabia de alguém que as tinha e daria tudo para poder vê-lo ali.

- Como eu escapei? – o adolescente perguntou, com um fio de esperança na resposta.

- Nosso vizinho escutou a explosão e tirou você de lá. – Itachi contou. – Tenho que agradecê-lo depois…

O garoto de olhos azuis e cabelos loiros, realmente, não aparecera para ajudá-lo – Sasuke concluiu, com uma pontada de tristeza. Ele prometera que o protegeria e não viera ajudá-lo. Perguntou-se se algo teria ocorrido ao outro adolescente que o tivesse impedido de estar junto consigo.

Seu irmão continuou falando entre a culpa e o alívio, recitando sua intenção de manter-se ao seu lado para não permitir que nada de ruim lhe acontecesse, mas Sasuke não o escutava mais. A porta aberta do quarto onde estava lhe dava uma visão do corredor e neste uma figura prendeu sua atenção.

Ele estava passando até ser abordado por um médico, bem à frente de seu quarto.

Os olhos negros de Sasuke se arregalaram em um reconhecimento imediato.

Era o homem do seu sonho; o mesmo que acompanhava o garoto pouco antes deste ser atropelado pelo carro de seus pais.

Ele realmente existia.

Existia e estava bem ali!

Exatamente como no sonho, ele parecia com o garoto. Os fartos cabelos loiros, o rosto compenetrado e os olhos azuis que expressavam agora um cansaço e desesperança inigualáveis.

Se ele não era somente um fruto de sua imaginação durante aquele pesadelo absurdo, então, saberia lhe dizer onde encontrar o garoto.

Tentou se levantar, mas para sua surpresa, foi segurado pelos ombros e forçado a se deitar novamente. A dor que sentiu em suas costas foi absurda e, por instantes, cegou-o, fazendo com que tivesse que trincar os dentes para não gritar.

Parecia que um caminhão passara sobre suas costas.

- Itachi…

- Não pode se levantar, Sasuke. No que está pensando? – criticou o mais velho. – Suas costas estão machucadas e teve uma concussão por ter batido a cabeça.

A explosão…

Claro que se lembrava que havia sido lançado contra uma parede e da força brutal que o empurrara pelas costas e provocara o impacto doloroso. No entanto, aquele homem no corredor era importante, precisava falar com ele. Quando foi capaz de abrir os olhos novamente, estava disposto a pedir a Itachi que fosse chamá-lo para si, entretanto, assim que fitou a porta aberta, desolou-se ao notar que o homem não estava mais lá.

- O que foi, Sasuke? – Itachi perguntou, percebendo seu incômodo.

- Itachi, tinha um homem loiro ali no corredor. – Sasuke descreveu. – Loiro e de olhos azuis. Vá lá fora e procure ele pra mim.

- Ficou louco ou a pancada na sua cabeça está te causando problemas? – Itachi indagou, sem conseguir conter sua ironia.

- Anda, Itachi! É importante! Ele pode ajudar a entender o que é isso que está acontecendo comigo!

O mais velho o olhou com desconfiança, mas tomado pelas palavras do menor, se levantou.

- Loiro e de olhos azuis? – repetiu, vendo Sasuke assentir. – Vou procurar, mas não se levante. Se sentir qualquer coisa estranha, chame por ajuda.

- Vá logo! – Sasuke o apressou.

Ainda um pouco receoso e incrédulo de que ia fazer mesmo o que Sasuke mandava, Itachi deixou o quarto. Deveria estar louco por seguir o pedido do irmão, mas no estado atual das coisas, qualquer esperança de saber o porquê do mais novo estar sofrendo aqueles "atentados" era importante.

Um homem loiro e de olhos azuis.

Não deveria ser tão difícil de localizar.

oOo

Sasuke inspirou profundamente e espirou da mesma forma, fechando brevemente os olhos. Torcia para que Itachi encontrasse aquele homem. Ansiava por falar com ele e descobrir mais sobre seu loiro.

Seu loiro…

O garoto nem era seu. Pelo que sabia, se aqueles pesadelos guardassem um pouco de realidade, existia alguém na vida dele. Alguém por quem o loirinho certamente era apaixonado. Vira nos olhos dele quando estivera naquele quarto; provavelmente o quarto dele.

- Eu avisei que a casa não era um lugar seguro.

Sasuke sobressaltou-se e seus olhos tornaram a abrir imediatamente. Para sua surpresa, sentado na cadeira onde a pouco estivera Itachi, encontrava-se o garoto, o olhando com seriedade.

Com sua expressão se endurecendo, Sasuke estreitou minimamente os olhos e rancoroso, inquiriu:

- E qual lugar é seguro pra mim, Naruto?

O nome saído de seus lábios pareceu espantar o garoto. A realização abateu instantaneamente o moreno: os pesadelos não haviam sido simples pesadelos; eram reais.

- Esse é o seu nome mesmo, não é? – Sasuke perguntou, mesmo que não precisasse que o loirinho confirmasse.

E ele não confirmou. Somente desviou o olhar para o chão e alertou:

- Não há lugar seguro pra você.

Aquilo não trazia alento algum para Sasuke. Se nenhum lugar era seguro para si, então, até mesmo ali no hospital estaria correndo risco.

- Como faço pra me livrar dessa maldição ou disso que está me perseguindo? – indagou, desesperado para chegar aos termos com o que vivenciava.

- Como descobriu o meu nome? – imediatamente o loiro questionou.

Sasuke não sabia dizer se o garoto estava evadindo sua pergunta ou simplesmente curioso para entender como descobrira aquele segredo.

- Naruto… - testou novamente o nome nos lábios, satisfeito pela maneira que ele soava. - Sonhei com você. Eu vi coisas que não entendi, mas… aconteceram de verdade, não é? – cuidadosamente elevou a mão ao rosto de Naruto, acariciando as marcas as quais vira serem feitas durante o primeiro pesadelo. – Foi você quem fez essas cicatrizes.

Como se estivesse receoso ou com medo, Naruto se afastou do toque, causando confusão no moreno.

- Isso não faz diferença, Sasuke. – atestou o loiro. - O que tenho que fazer é te proteger.

- Mas você não me protegeu. – Sasuke retorquiu um tanto rancoroso. - Sequer apareceu pra me ajudar como havia prometido.

- Eu não consegui… - Naruto confessou. – Não consegui sair de onde eu estava a tempo.

Contrariado, o Uchiha foi levado a recordar-se do segundo sonho e um sentimento mesquinho o qual futuramente denominaria de ciúmes, que o dominou, fazendo com que perguntasse:

- Quem era o cara que estava na cama com você? Foi por causa dele que me deixou pra morrer?

- Que cara? – Naruto retorquiu, confuso.

- Eu estava lá no seu quarto: uma mulher ruiva flagrou vocês dois. – Sasuke esclareceu, ansioso por respostas: - E quem era ela? Sua mãe?

Nitidamente mais surpreso e incomodado, Naruto se levantou.

- Você faz muitas perguntas. – resmungou o loiro.

- E os meus pais? – continuou Sasuke, incapaz de se deter, mesmo vendo uma nuance de dor nos orbes azuis. - O acidente deles, foi você quem causou?

Era uma loucura, sabia disso, afinal, Naruto não poderia ter causado o acidente de seus pais. Eles haviam morrido há dez anos e Naruto só tinha, no máximo, uns dezesseis.

- Chega, Sasuke! Nada disso é sobre mim, não entende?

- É sobre nós! Você mesmo disse naquela noite, lembra? – esbravejou o Uchiha, irritado com a relutância de Naruto em lhe contar a verdade. - É sobre nós e eu tenho o direito de saber, dobe maldito!

"_Assassino maldito"_

As palavras escritas a sangue no espelho se sobressaíram em sua memória e arrependeu-se imediatamente ao ver os olhos azuis se obscurecerem.

Como se buscasse conter a raiva, Naruto amenizou a tensão em seu semblante e estendeu a mão para o moreno.

- Naruto?

- Eu não posso te responder a essas perguntas, Sasuke. — o loiro tocou em sua face, inclinando sobre si e roçando os lábios nos seus ao falar. — Mais alguns dias, Sasuke… Só mais alguns dias.

Sasuke sentiu-se zonzo, assim como seus olhos ficaram pesados. Achou que aquela medicação que recebia através do soro estava fazendo algum efeito, mas não queria que o singelo toque morno da boca do loiro na sua se perdesse.

- N-Naruto… - chamou, incapaz de manter os olhos abertos.

- E quando terminar, você…

Não foi capaz de escutar mais nada, ou sentir…

Sua mente foi consumida pela escuridão, enquanto ainda podia sentir o formigamento que os lábios de Naruto deixaram nos seus.

oOo

Continua...


	7. Around The Sun

**Autora: **Blanxe

**Beta:** Andréia Kennen

**Par: **Sasuke + Naruto

**Gênero: **Yaoi, Universo Alternativo, Amizade,Romance, Angst...

**

* * *

**

**Between Sun & Moon**

Sétimo Capítulo – Around The Sun

* * *

Ele dançava por todo caminho dos corredores até o pátio. Os fones abafavam o som da música alta que retumbava em seus ouvidos e ditava o ritmo de seus passos cadenciados, cheios de movimentos e sensualidade não-intencional. Sasuke o observava de longe, via com extrema fascinação o garoto loiro por momentos fechar os olhos e deixar a música fluir dentro de si, sem se importar com o caminho a seguir, como se seus passos já soubessem décor o caminho à frente.

Seu coração palpitava estranhamente, como se fosse capaz de sentir as batidas do som que ecoava somente para Naruto. Mesmo assim, parecia esquisitamente mais intenso do que o normal. Ele sentia seus próprios batimentos, mas havia o de mais alguém junto ao seu. Era como se fosse ele e ao mesmo tempo não fosse.

Seus duplos batimentos cardíacos eram quase sincronizados. Quase. Por um milésimo de segundo, o outro coração adiantava-se, como se vencesse a rapidez do seu, mostrando que o sentimento que acalentava era mais grandioso que o do coração verdadeiro de Sasuke.

Seus olhos, porém, continuavam a seguir o outro adolescente. Suas pernas se moviam lentamente, acompanhando de longe os passos do loiro. Naruto desviava das pessoas que passavam, sorrindo e mexendo-se fluidamente, não se importando em como era visto pelos demais. Ao que tudo indicava, as pessoas ao redor daquela instituição escolar estavam acostumados com o entusiasmo do garoto e seu iPod.

Ele o via do alto, estava em um dos corredores das salas do segundo andar e sentia-se extremamente seguro em olhá-lo sem reservas.

Somente quando o garoto no pátio elevou os olhos para aquela área, Sasuke foi flagrado, mas ao invés de sentir-se envergonhado por isso, o sorriso enorme que Naruto lhe ofereceu, seguido de um aceno enérgico, lhe trouxe mais euforia ao coração. Os dois batimentos pareciam disputar entre si, querendo mostrar qual de ambos era mais intenso, mas aquele segundo permanecia sempre adiantado.

Pegou-se acenando discretamente de volta e, mesmo de longe, pode ler os lábios do loiro em movimento.

Te amo — o loiro dizia, sem usar realmente a voz.

Sasuke foi invadido por aquele sentimento de completude e, depois de um aceno de despedida, Naruto retomou o caminho que fazia, enquanto prosseguiu pelo corredor.

Seus passos o levaram para uma das salas de artes do colégio, a qual tentou abrir em vão.

A porta estava trancada.

De qualquer forma, sentia que era ali que deveria entrar. Levemente intrigado, se agachou e olhou pelo buraco da fechadura, querendo visualizar o que tinha de importante ali dentro.

Engoliu em seco ao ser capaz de localizar o loiro, sentado em um dos bancos, de frente para uma tela.

— Ha! Eu disse que eu era fotogênico. — ele comentou com um sorriso largo, mas com as bochechas mostrando certo acanhamento no carmesim que nelas despontara.

Apesar de estar espionando, Sasuke notou que as cicatrizes não estavam na face do garoto, bem como não estiveram quando o vira caminhando pelo pátio, e isso o confundia.

— Eu já disse o quanto é. — escutou alguém responder, indo na direção do loiro e admirando o desenho exibido.

Sasuke não conseguia ver a imagem na tela de pintura, mas deduzia, pela conversa entre os garotos, que seria um desenho do loiro.

As vozes deles eram tão vivas que davam a impressão de estar dentro da sala, bem ao lado deles, mas continuava abaixado do lado de fora, espiando pelo buraco da fechadura.

Mas, quem era aquele outro garoto?

Sasuke reparava no rapaz: tinha os cabelos tão negros quanto os seus próprios, mais curtos; a pele era visivelmente bem pálida e os olhos escuros também.

Fora ele quem pintara o loiro naquela tela?

Distraiu-se ao ver Naruto, envergonhado, querer iniciar um tópico e desviar os olhos azuis para o chão.

— Sabe, o que aconteceu lá em casa…

— Foi uma bela maneira de conhecer a minha futura sogra. — imediatamente o moreno o interrompeu, com um sorriso crescente.

O loiro riu, sem graça, coçando a nuca e dizendo em seguida:

— Desculpa a mancada. Achei que ela não voltaria tão cedo.

— Teve problemas? — o moreno perguntou, tocando no rosto do outro garoto e fazendo, inconscientemente, Sasuke fechar os punhos que apoiava na porta.

— As coisas vão se acalmar, eu acho… — Naruto deduziu, casualmente, como se não estivesse mesmo preocupado. — Não há como mudar como eu sou.

O garoto de pele muito alva elevou o rosto do loiro, que estava sentado, e olhando nas esferas azuis, confessou:

— Eu vou estar ao seu lado, Naruto-kun.

Naruto sorriu, com o olhar genuinamente enternecido, que fez o coração de Sasuke voltar a bater mais forte e, ao mesmo tempo, se contrair, pois os lábios dele estavam indo na direção da boca do outro garoto, selando-os em um beijo.

Uma contradição dentro de si: os batimentos, que tinha certeza serem seus, eram rascantes, de puro ciúme; o outro que estava sempre a um palpitar mais rápido, completamente envolto na intensidade do sentimento sincero que dedicava ao rapaz loiro.

Mas, Sasuke não se preocupava muito com a singularidade daquilo que acontecia consigo. A única coisa que se perguntava era quem seria aquele moreno?

Quem seria aquele estorvo que pensava ter o direito de se entregar ao beijo e permitir que a língua do loiro lhe invadisse a boca de uma forma nada casta?

Quem ele pensava que era para sentir como se sua vida toda fosse um quebra-cabeças e a peça que o completava como um todo, estivesse ali, em seus braços?

Foi quando os olhos de Sasuke se arregalaram e, enfim, se deu conta:

Ele sentia o que aquele outro moreno sentia; o segundo batimento que se destacava em seu peito, era do garoto que estava com Naruto dentro da sala… O Uchiha sabia o que ele dividia com o loiro. Era verdadeiro e isso causava um contraste tão grande, que sua maior vontade era interromper: abrir aquela porta e arrancar o loiro de perto do outro garoto.

Mas a porta continuou trancada e sua atenção parecia presa o suficiente àquela cena, pois só acompanhou. Era um expectador cativo dos acontecimentos e simplesmente vivia o que acreditava ser, mesmo em sonho, o passado do loiro.

O loiro circulou a cintura do moreno com o braço, trazendo o corpo esguio para junto de si, fazendo-o encaixar-se no meio de suas pernas.

Eles, estando de lado para a porta, facilitavam para Sasuke ver tudo com clareza.

Tudo.

Desde a mão de Naruto alisando o peito do moreno, por cima do uniforme, e deslizando-a para baixo, até encontrar com cós da calça. Sasuke viu o leve rubor na face do loiro em meio ao beijo, no momento em que desabotoou o fecho e acariciou o sexo do outro por cima do tecido da cueca clara.

— Naruto-kun… — o moreno ofegou em meio ao beijo, imitando o loiro ao abrir a calça do uniforme dele e apalpar a ereção apertada ali.

Ofegos contidos e incontidos pelos beijos, enquanto ambos masturbavam um ao outro.

Arquejos.

Suspiros.

Palavras sussurradas ao pé do ouvido…

Sasuke escutava claramente a tudo.

Confissões de amor tão dedicadas do loiro para o moreno, em meio à excitação do que dividiam: enquanto se tocavam e se davam prazer.

Imensamente irritado e invejoso perante o que via, Sasuke fechou os olhos firmemente, tentando conter seu ciúme.

O som de prazer nas vozes deles só aumentou e aumentou, e quanto mais Sasuke pressionava os olhos, mais os gemidos se elevavam. Inconformado por aquela tortura, o Uchiha levou as mãos aos ouvidos, recostando na porta.

Queria acordar, se aquilo fosse um sonho.

Se não pudesse despertar, queria sair dali.

Os gemidos escalaram para um frenesi ininterrupto, que resultou em um resfolegar de ambos os garotos dentro da sala de artes, fazendo Sasuke se contrair diante da sensação do ápice do garoto moreno.

O eco foi se esvaindo pouco a pouco e, quando finalmente se extinguiu, Sasuke abriu os olhos.

Não estava mais no colégio, nem em um corredor.

Estava no escuro.

Um negror tão intenso que não sabia mesmo dizer se havia realmente aberto os olhos.

Levantou-se e tentou andar, com medo de dar algum passo em falso, mas hesitante prosseguiu.

— O que você pensa que estava fazendo com aquele garoto, Naruto?

A cada novo passo, uma réplica.

— Ele tem nome e…

— Não interessa o nome dele!

A voz da mulher parecia transtornada e Sasuke percebia ira dela.

— Nós namoramos.

— Eu não quero você perto desse garoto! Vou ligar para o seu pai agora mesmo!

_Sujo, amoral, doentio…_ — as palavras sussurravam na cabeça de Sasuke, na feminina voz arrastada.

— Por que não pode só aceitar?

— Isso é uma doença, Naruto! Você precisa de tratamento!

Agonia, tristeza, desolação… — o garoto loiro transbordava aqueles sentimentos, que se condensaram em revolta.

— Quem precisa de tratamento é a senhora!

O barulho de um tapa ecoou e Sasuke sentiu como se houvesse, finalmente, pisado em falso e caído em um buraco, ou um abismo, mas suas costas batiam em uma superfície disforme, como degraus, extremamente sólida e que causavam uma dor insana em suas costas em meio ao impacto. Como se rolasse, sentiu uma dor aguda em seu pescoço e o ruído do osso se partindo, até desabar inerte na escuridão.

oOo

Sasuke acordou subitamente, uma pegada em seu ombro tentava sacudi-lo delicadamente, sem machucá-lo e quando olhou para o lado, deparou-se com o semblante preocupado de seu irmão mais velho.

— Estava tendo um pesadelo?

Olhou ao redor, recobrando a lembrança de que estava no hospital e de que a última coisa que recordava antes de entrar naquela espiral de sonhos, era o loiro roçando os lábios contra os seus.

— Acho que sim. — respondeu, num suspiro aliviado, ao mais velho.

Ficou em silêncio por um momento, absorvendo as novas informações que ganhara durante o sono e buscando dispersar a gama de sentimentos que se acumulavam em si.

— Eu encontrei o loiro que você me mandou ir atrás ontem, Sasuke.

Os olhos negros do mais novo se arregalaram, voltando toda a sua atenção para o irmão mais velho.

— E onde ele está?

— Quando voltei, você estava dormindo. — vendo o desespero brotar no ônix dos olhos do caçula, Itachi continuou: — Mas conversei um pouco com ele. Se chama Minato Namikaze.

— Me diz que você pegou algum meio de entrar em contato com ele, Itachi. — Sasuke falou, com um tom de impaciência.

Itachi, com um sorriso sarcástico, implicou:

— O senhor Namikaze falou que viria quando você não estivesse roncando como um porco.

— Itachi… — Sasuke grunhiu, aborrecido.

— Calma, otouto. — o mais velho sorriu. — Ele vai voltar e aí você pode conversar com ele.

Aquilo era aceitável, pelo menos por enquanto. A sua única ligação mais palpável com Naruto era aquele homem: Minato Namikaze. O mais estranho era que Sasuke não estava pensando nem um pouco nos riscos que sua vida corria. Sua intenção toda de conversar com aquele homem se voltara para tentar descobrir mais sobre o garoto que vinha o atormentando.

Ainda mais, depois daquele último sonho.

Não entendia o motivo de estar vendo a vida de Naruto em pesadelos. Mas, certamente, Minato lhe daria uma explicação e assim poderia saber onde encontrar o garoto.

Quando tivesse um endereço, soubesse exatamente de sua vida, Naruto não o escaparia.

oOo

Alguns dias se passaram e Sasuke se sentia bem melhor. Já se sentava no leito sem ser aplacado pela dor e o médico pensava em lhe dar alta no dia seguinte.

Itachi ainda insistira em manter Sasuke sob observação mais alguns dias, sendo o chato e neurótico de sempre, mas o médico afirmara que estava tudo muito bem com o mais novo.

Infelizmente, dessa vez, gostaria que as neuroses de Itachi fossem ouvidas. Minato não retornara ao hospital ainda e, se Sasuke fosse embora, como encontraria o homem, novamente?

— Esqueça isso, Sasuke. — escutou a voz dele, do garoto loiro, lhe exigir.

Outra visita do adolescente durante a noite. Quando o hospital parecia estar mais silencioso, Naruto entrava pela porta de seu quarto. Ele vinha fazendo aquilo com frequência e Sasuke até se questionava se não estava sendo cauteloso, com medo de que aquela coisa misteriosa que estava atrás de sua vida pudesse surgir ali.

Entretanto, nada de sobrenatural aconteceu. Nenhum acidente, nem prenúncio de um. O que mais irritava o moreno era a falta de um diálogo que fizesse sentido, vindo do loiro.

— Eu vou descobrir de um jeito ou de outro. — resmungou em resposta para o outro garoto, sem se dar o trabalho de fitá-lo.

— Você vai encontrar o que não quer. — Naruto cantarolou, debochando do Uchiha.

Sasuke virou o rosto na direção do outro adolescente e com um olhar intenso, retorquiu:

— Eu acho que vou encontrar exatamente o que eu quero.

Naruto pareceu ter sido abalado pela intensidade dos orbes escuros, mas não desviou o olhar. Sustentou, até dizer amenamente:

— Estou me redimindo por ter tirado algo precioso de você.

— Você está falando dos meus pais? — Sasuke inquiriu, sentando-se na cama e esperando que, pelo menos dessa vez, Naruto lhe desse uma resposta direta.

Já havia tentado perguntar sobre o garoto que Naruto amava, sobre a mãe, sobre os cortes no rosto que formavam aquelas cicatrizes tão singulares, sobre Minato, mas o garoto sempre desviava o assunto para algo que nada tinha a ver.

Como naquele momento.

— É como um ciclo. — Naruto disse, pensativo. — E você é meu último débito.

— Pare com esse jogo, Naruto. — Sasuke se exaltou, com raiva. — Foi você quem implantou aqueles sonhos bizarros na minha cabeça? Por que não pode me responder diretamente?

Naruto o olhou com um sorriso, por mais um minuto inteiro, sem nada dizer, fazendo Sasuke se contrair. Ao mesmo tempo em que parecia malicioso, também se mostrava terno. Uma contradição em pessoa. Mas, logo depois o loiro estendeu a mão para ele.

Mesmo receoso do que poderia significar aquela atitude, Sasuke colocou a mão sobre a do outro adolescente. Naruto a segurou e motivou-o a descer do leito. O moreno assim o fez.

oOo

Sasuke caminhou pelos corredores do hospital, com um nó fechando-se em sua garganta. Sua mão era levada pela palma suave e morna de Naruto, enquanto subiam escadas, até o andar superior, direcionando-se, então, para um quarto da unidade de tratamento intensivo.

Seu coração parecia apertado, sua respiração pesada. Sentia receio, muito receio do que o garoto queria lhe mostrar, mas precisava segui-lo; precisava desvendar o que estava por trás daquela porta a qual Naruto agora meneava a cabeça para que abrisse.

Sasuke, com a mão trêmula, o fez: abriu a porta e o garoto o guiou para dentro.

Sua respiração cessou por alguns segundos, seus olhos negros cintilaram em incompreensão e reconhecimento, enquanto fitava a pessoa inconsciente que tinha aparelhos importantes conectados ao seu corpo debilitado.

- Naruto…? – indagou, olhando para o outro adolescente, que continuou com os orbes azuis fixos na cama.

Sentiu-se extremamente sozinho, mesmo com o garoto segurando a sua mão; mesmo com Naruto ao seu lado.

Angustiado, Sasuke tornou a fitar o leito hospitalar.

O homem ali internado estava magro; seus cabelos pareciam tão sem vida quanto o resto de seu corpo, só que havia vida ali: o leve subir e descer do peito embaixo do lençol provava que estava vivo.

Seus pés o levaram para perto da cabeceira da cama. Ainda segurando firme na mão do loiro, mas trincando os dentes, conteve bravamente o acesso de pânico que ameaçava dominá-lo.

Apenas por um segundo.

No momento em que sua mão livre tocou a face do homem, as barreiras de Sasuke desmoronaram e a única coisa que foi capaz de fazer foi desvencilhar-se de Naruto e deixar o quarto correndo desesperadamente.

oOo

Continua...


	8. Secrets Of The Moon

**Autora: **Blanxe

**Par: **Sasuke + Naruto

**Gênero: **Yaoi, Universo Alternativo, Amizade,Romance, Angst...

**Aviso:** Capítulo sem revisão, portanto, perdoem qualquer erro que encontrarem, sim?

* * *

**Between Sun & Moon**

Oitavo Capítulo – Secrets of The Moon

* * *

Estou sonhando estou sonhando estou sonhando estou sonhando…

Não ele não estava sonhando…

Era um maldito e tenebroso pesadelo!

Mas, Sasuke repetia sem parar aquele mantra, encolhido no leito, segurando sua veste hospitalar em punho no centro do peito, como se assim pudesse acalmar o pânico, almejando acordar. Queria se convencer de que estava em meio há outro sonho, que em breve iria despertar e, assustado, ver o quão patético tudo aquilo era.

Ele precisava acordar porque, senão acordasse, saberia que estava louco.

Queria falar com Itachi. Sim! Precisava conversar com o irmão mais velho. Ele lhe daria a certeza de que o que vira não passava de um surto seu, algo ocasionado por estar internado naquele hospital, ou ter batido a cabeça muito forte na hora da explosão.

Só que, não havia nenhum telefone consigo e se arriscasse a vagar pelos corredores em busca de um, temia se deparar com Naruto.

Não queria vê-lo…

— Eu disse que não ia gostar, não disse? — a voz sussurrou, chistosa, em seu ouvido, fazendo-o estremecer e os pêlos de sua nuca se eriçarem.

Sobressaltou-se, sentindo o coração acelerar de tal forma que pensou que explodiria. Imediatamente, sentando-se na cama, querendo manter o máximo de resguardo e distância do dono daquela voz, Sasuke engoliu em seco e, com os olhos negros arregalados, fitou o loiro sorridente.

Aquele sorriso, naquele momento, nada mais lhe trazia além de raiva.

— Eu quero a verdade. — exigiu, vendo que a expressão inalterada no rosto do loiro. — Agora!

O garoto deu de ombros e puxando a cadeira para perto do leito, contou:

— A verdade é que eu também preciso da sua ajuda tanto quanto você precisa da minha.

Sasuke negou com a cabeça. Naruto continuava totalmente esquivo para si. Porém, necessitava de respostas mais diretas, uma delas em especial.

— Quando isso vai acabar? Como aquele cara pode…

— As respostas você já sabe, sempre soube. — o loiro o interrompeu, fazendo borbulhar aquela ira que vinha crescendo em Sasuke, por sempre ter os seus questionamentos evadidos.

— Eu não sei de nada! NADA! — explodiu sem se importar com o local em que estavam ou se alguém viria lhe repreender. — Você… A culpa é sua, não é? Tudo isso é uma peça, uma ilusão que você de alguma forma enfiou na minha cabeça. Confessa!

O que esbravejava não fazia sentindo, entretanto, o que mais poderia fazer àquela altura dos acontecimentos? Ao ver Naruto desviar o olhar para o chão e seu sorriso antes trocista se transformar em pesaroso, Sasuke sentiu um pouco de sua indignação se esvair.

— Você tem razão de se zangar… — o garoto confessou, com a voz levemente triste. — Mas eu só estou tentando te ajudar, Sasuke.

— Então, por que não ajuda? — perguntou, abalado, fechando os punhos sobre o lençol esverdeado da cama hospitalar.

— Estou fazendo o que posso. — murmurou o loiro. — Mas não depende muito de mim.

Sasuke pensou que se talvez se aproveitasse daquele momento, Naruto confessaria o que desejava saber, por isso, tomou coragem, chegou mais para a beirada da cama e pegou na mão do outro garoto.

— Por favor… — pediu, solicito. — Me conte a verdade.

Os olhos azuis se prenderam aos seus negros e Sasuke sentiu a respiração falhar. Aquele não era o momento para pensar em algo do tipo, mas… O azul dos olhos de Naruto era de tirar o fôlego e fazia outro sentimento percorrer seu peito, sobrepujando o inconformismo e a raiva que o loiro lhe causara.

— Você se lembra quando nossos olhos se conectaram pela primeira vez? — Naruto indagou, sustentando o olhar do moreno.

Sasuke franziu o cenho, confundindo os pensamentos, enquanto desviava o olhar para os lábios do outro adolescente.

— O que isso interessa?

— Lembra, Sasuke? — Naruto insistiu, apertando com mais força a sua mão, chamando a sua atenção.

O moreno balançou a cabeça, querendo ir contra a súbita atração que sentia e forçou a se recordar, dizendo em seguida:

— No parque.

— Milésimos de segundos antes do impacto. — Naruto o corrigiu.

Dessa vez, Sasuke voltou sua atenção completamente para o que o loiro dizia e a incompreensão mostrou-se nítida no vinco entre suas sobrancelhas escuras.

— I-impacto?

— Exatos milésimos de segundos antes do impacto. — Naruto confirmou, tocando o rosto de Sasuke com a mão livre e observando com certo deslumbramento o contato e contraste de sua palma bronzeada com a pele alva do moreno. — Você ficou assustado e eu ainda pude escutar seu grito tentando alertar seu pai.

O carinho em sua face parecia proposital, como se fosse feito para distraí-lo. Sasuke demorou a raciocinar, com vontade apenas de sentir mais do toque morno de Naruto, mas esforçou-se, até que finalmente indagou:

— De que impacto está falando?

Naruto não respondeu. Ficou calado e a tensão pairou sobre ambos, principalmente sobre Sasuke, que não sabia como interpretar os gestos e o que havia sido dito pelo outro. Mas o jeito como ele continuava acariciando-o, era bom; a forma como ele o olhava, era intensa e, ao mesmo tempo, reservada.

Ele quase seria capaz de esquecer o que acontecera e acontecia ao seu redor…

Quase.

— Eu não consigo sozinho, Sasuke. — o loiro quebrou, enfim, o silêncio. — Não sou páreo pra você.

— Do que está falando? — perguntou, mais uma vez, sendo tomado por uma discreta aflição.

— Você viu. — Naruto atestou. — No quarto.

Imediatamente, Sasuke se encolheu, afastando-se do toque do garoto, sendo obrigado a se lembrar do que vira naquela UTI.

— Aquilo foi uma alucinação! — retorquiu, bravo novamente.

— Aquilo é a verdade. — Naruto afirmou, com o semblante endurecido e recolhendo as mãos, incomodado com o distanciamento do moreno. — Uma verdade que eu ainda estou tentando reverter.

Dando um passo para trás, Naruto se afastou, permitindo que um sorriso adornasse o canto de seus lábios.

— O tempo não é seu amigo, Sasuke. — ele disse dando outra passada e, enfim, virou-se caminhando para fora do quarto.

— Naruto. — o Uchiha chamou, subitamente tomando consciência de que queria que o loiro ficasse, que não o deixasse sozinho. Entretanto, o garoto não parou; cruzou a porta, sem olhar de volta e virou o corredor, desaparecendo de seu campo de visão. — Naruto!

Não adiantou gritar, pois ele não retornou.

oOo

Sasuke sabia que faltavam poucas horas para o amanhecer; sabia que com o novo dia, viria Itachi e ele iria embora do hospital. Mas também sabia que não poderia simplesmente ir embora e ignorar o que estava deixando para trás:

A verdade.

A verdade era que se virasse as costas e fosse embora, Sasuke tinha certeza que nada se resolveria.

Um ciclo — como Naruto dissera — Continuaria num ciclo.

Por mais que o aterrorizasse, precisava colocar um fim naquilo.

Com a mente agitada, sempre voltando à imagem daquela pessoa, Sasuke levantou-se e saiu do leito hospitalar. Seus pés tocaram o piso gelado, fazendo o frio subir por seu corpo.

O medo não lhe abandonava um só instante; medo de confirmar que estava errado e que, de fato, aquela pessoa internada era real.

Engoliu em seco e, determinado, caminhou para fora do quarto. O silêncio dentro do hospital era sepulcral. Passou furtivamente pelos corredores até as escadas, embora parecesse que o prédio estava completamente abandonado. Nenhuma viva-alma transitava, ninguém à vista para censurá-lo e forçá-lo a voltar para seu leito.

Subiu rapidamente os degraus, lances de escadas após lances de escadas até chegar ao andar que Naruto havia lhe levado. O corredor estava tão vazio e frio quanto os de onde ficava seu quarto. Respirando fundo, Sasuke continuou com sua meta até estar perante a porta daquela UTI.

Seus punhos fecharam automaticamente e seus dentes trincaram em seu lábio inferior, enquanto vacilava a tomar o próximo passo.

_Vamos, Sasuke_. — ordenava a si mesmo. — _Deixe de ser covarde e abra a merda dessa porta._

Com a mão estremecida, segurou na maçaneta e, de olhos fechados, a girou ouvindo o leve barulho da mesma se abrindo.

Quando tornou a abrir os orbes ônix, viu apenas o brilho dos aparelhos que monitoravam a pessoa deitada na cama.

O quarto estava imerso na penumbra.

— Você precisa fazer isso. — disse baixinho e adentrou o ambiente, procurando pelo interruptor na parede, até encontrá-lo e ligá-lo.

A luz branca inundou o cômodo, ofuscando Sasuke brevemente. Assim que conseguiu manter os olhos abertos normalmente, fixou-se no enfermo.

Continuava na mesma posição, inerte, parecendo um manequim desbotado.

O Uchiha comediu seus passos e aproximou-se dele e chegou à conclusão de que sentia falto do calor em sua mão.

Sentia falta de Naruto ali ao seu lado, da palma dele na sua, da presença que tentava lhe transmitir segurança.

Gostaria de ter sido menos estúpido e não fugido da primeira vez. Teria sentindo aquele calor por mais tempo e, quem sabe, o loiro pudesse ter falado mais antes de ir embora.

Agora Sasuke estava sozinho para lidar com tudo aquilo.

Com _ele_.

Sem tocar o convalescente, Sasuke foi até o pé da cama e do suporte no espelho puxou a ficha médica que ali ficava disposta.

Data de admissão, nome, tipo sanguíneo, medicamentos…

— Você entende agora?

O calafrio fez com que girasse nos calcanhares rapidamente e, apesar do susto, ficou aliviado em ver que ele continuava consigo.

— Não. — confessou ao loiro que o olhava com especulação. — Me diga o que aconteceu.

— Você precisa descobrir, Sasuke. — o loiro lhe falou. — Sozinho.

— Besteira. — Sasuke rebateu, esforçando-se para manter a calma e recolocando a ficha médica de volta no lugar.

— Besteira seria você se negar a acreditar e se trancar nessa mentira de novo.

Que mentira? Sasuke não sabia mais o que era mentira ou verdade. Seus olhos recaíram sobre a pessoa desacordada e pensou na bizarra situação que via. Mais real do que aquilo, seria impossível. Mas, se aquele ali no leito era real, então…

— O que eu sou? — o moreno perguntou, sem desviando os olhos para o outro garoto.

— Você é Sasuke. — Naruto sorriu da maneira que o vira pela primeira vez, no parque, fazendo o coração de Sasuke falhar uma batida.

Tinha vontade de perguntar quem era Naruto, mas desconfiava que não obteria respostas. Percebeu então que ele o distraía; sempre que queria se focar em algo importante, ele desviava sua atenção, com aquele sorriso, com aqueles olhos…

Balançou a cabeça querendo afastar os pensamentos que se reclinavam para os sentimentos intensos que vinha adquirindo por aquele desconhecido.

— Por que disse só mais alguns dias? — perguntou, querendo manter a razão.

— Por que é o tempo que preciso pra fazê-lo compreender, sem perdê-lo de vez.

Havia distinta sinceridade nos olhos azuis; sinceridade esta que conquistara ainda mais Sasuke. Não precisava confundir ainda mais as coisas, mas via-se incapaz de negar o que estava sentindo por Naruto.

— Me conte. — pediu, solicito. — Me diga o que aconteceu e como posso fazer pra mudar isso.

— Você já sabe o que aconteceu. Só precisa aceitar.

Sendo invadido por aquela ebulição de inconformismo ao ter novamente Naruto hesitando invés de dizer logo o que precisava saber, Sasuke lutou contra seus instintos de explodir e demandar explicações. Parecia que isso não adiantava muito com o loiro.

Por isso, baixou o olhar para o chão e tentou usar do que o loiro lhe falava. Buscar em seu raciocínio algo que ligasse, que lhe confirmasse que já sabia o que havia ocorrido. Procurava pelas conversas, tudo o que Naruto já lhe dissera em seus jogos de palavras sem sentido; a última conversa que tiveram antes de chegarem ali, naquele quarto.

Onde haviam se conhecido, senão no parque?

O flash da imagem do rosto de Naruto, dos olhos vazios parando em meio à rua e olhando na direção do carro que em velocidade alta iria colidir com ele.

— Foi o acidente… — murmurou quase que instantaneamente e, quando percebeu, seus olhos se arregalaram. — Não pode ser…

Uma leve sensação de tontura o assolou, seu corpo vacilou e o bipar do aparelho junto ao leito começou a ser emitido em um oscilar mais frequente.

— Teme, fique comigo! — urgiu Naruto, indo imediatamente até o moreno, segurando-o pelos braços. — Escute. É a minha única chance de me redimir.

Olhou para o rosto bonito o loiro, fitando-o de maneira desolada, enquanto negava com a cabeça.

— Mas não tem lógica, dobe.

O barulho da máquina se tornou mais alto, mais rápido, mais frenético e os olhos azuis tomaram uma tonalidade mais obscurecida; o semblante outrora despreocupado ganhou nuances endurecidas, como se uma nova resolução tivesse sido decidida ao passo que um tremor começava a atingir Sasuke.

— Eu fui o culpado pelo acidente que tirou a vida dos seus pais. — Naruto confessou, enquanto o moreno desviava o olhar para verificar ao seu redor e finalmente percebia que não era seu corpo que reagia contrariamente às descobertas; a tontura e o tremor vinham do quarto: aquele quarto estava tremendo.

Naruto apertou seus braços com força, o sacudindo e sibilou:

— Sasuke! Você tem que me escutar. — o moreno voltou imediatamente a fitar o loiro. — Lembra de como me olhou? Lembra que estava naquele carro também?

O beep se transformara num apito ininterrupto, um guinchado quase sobrenatural que penetrava seus ouvidos ameaçando ensurdecê-lo. O quarto era abalado pelo terremoto. Sim, Sasuke só podia definir aquilo como um terremoto, pois começava a ficar mais intenso à medida que sua mente cogitava uma resposta para dar a Naruto.

— Não. — replicou amedrontado, seu corpo, juntamente com o do outro rapaz ameaçando perder consequentemente o equilíbrio.

— Você precisa, teme! — gritou Naruto, fazendo a voz a sobrepujar o ruído ensurdecedor do aparelho. — Precisa antes que seja tarde!

Sasuke vislumbrou a porta do quarto ser aberta de supetão, sem ninguém entrar, mas, como se estivesse à distância, conseguia ouvir passos ali dentro.

— Isso é loucura. — fixou seus olhos aos de Naruto, vendo uma súplica muda, mas não podia aceitar o que ele dizia. — Eu nunca estive naquele acidente, eu nunca…

— Seu subconsciente criou todos esses sinais para que não tivesse que enfrentar a realidade. — o garoto disse afoitamente. — Você escuta os chiados sempre que seu corpo está pra entrar em colapso; você passa por situações de extremo perigo todas as vezes que está a um passo de perder sua vida, mas não aqui, nesse mundinho particular que você criou, mas ali, naquela cama de hospital. — finalizou apontando na direção do leito.

Sasuke olhou para a figura que agora convulsionava na cama. Era impossível negar quem era; era impossível de não se reconhecer no enfermo. E, enquanto toda a verdade parecia ser reavivada em sua mente, a negação queria suplantar o que era real e o que era uma mera versão distorcida de uma vida que jamais vivera.

— Sasuke!

Era a voz de seu irmão que havia escutado?

Olhou na direção da porta, mas se assustou ao ver que o quarto começava a colapsar.

Naruto puxou-o para fora do local, segurando tão firme em seu pulso que Sasuke, sabendo como seu corpo marcava fácil, previa ficar com um hematoma horroroso depois de algumas horas.

Mas, ficaria mesmo?

Se aquilo não fosse mesmo real. Então, nenhum hematoma mancharia a pele alva de seu pulso. Por isso, mesmo em meio à fuga e ao prédio que sacolejava e desafiava seu equilíbrio enquanto era praticamente arrastado por Naruto, Sasuke indagou:

— Se tudo o que diz é verdade; se eu estou mesmo preso dentro da minha mente por causa do acidente; se você o provocou… como consegue me ajudar?

Queria entender. Evocando as lembranças que compartilhara de Naruto, queria saber como daquele acidente tenebroso o loiro escapara; como sabia que ele estava naquela situação; como era capaz de alcançá-lo daquele jeito?

— Coisa de olhar. — Naruto ironizou, rindo, enquanto abria a porta da saída de emergência do andar e brincou: — Vai ver que foi amor à primeira vista.

Abruptamente, Sasuke parou, causando um solavanco em Naruto que foi obrigado a parar também. Viu o loiro olhá-lo com curiosidade, enquanto ambos seguravam em um dos corrimões do vão da escadaria para não acabarem caindo e, antes que o garoto de olhos azuis pudesse vocalizar qualquer coisa, questionou, seriamente:

— Se eu sair daqui… se eu voltar… vou vê-lo de novo?

Naruto o fitou, ficando inexpressivo repentinamente. Aquela reação causou um aperto no âmago de Sasuke.

— Vai. — Naruto respondeu, diretamente o olhando nos olhos.

— Não está mentindo? — Sasuke quis garantir e ficou aliviado ao ver o sorriso moldar-se no rosto do outro.

— Eu não posso mentir. — Naruto lhe disse.

Sasuke não sabia o que aquilo significava, mas naquele momento nada importava. Nem a pessoa naquela cama de UTI, nem o ruído ensurdecedor que anunciava sua possível morte e que deixara para trás; não importava o prédio caindo ao seu redor, o tremor violento que ameaçava jogá-los no chão caso não segurassem o bendito corrimão.

Não era real.

Era apenas ele, dentro de sua mente, lutando contra si mesmo.

Mas, confiava que agora ficaria tudo bem; que se saísse daquele cárcere particular que o protegia do que quer de ruim que o esperasse quando abrisse os olhos, por mais que fosse doloroso, ele superaria.

Se Naruto estivesse lá, tudo ficaria bem.

Nem sabia por que estava acreditando em toda aquela baboseira, mas parecia o mais razoável a se fazer já que não existia qualquer normalidade naquilo que vinha enfrentando e talvez, quem sabe, fosse verdadeiramente a solução.

Antes que pudesse sorrir ante ao pensamento, já estava sendo puxado por um Naruto apressado, escada abaixo. Infelizmente, algo estava estranho. Seu pulso se tornou escorregadio à pegada do loiro e a mão dele escapuliu, separando-os.

— Naruto?

Sentiu que dessa vez era mesmo seu corpo que tremia, que suas pernas fraquejavam e que seu eu inteiro parecia entrar numa anestesia letárgica.

— Sasuke!

Assim que seu corpo desabou, Naruto o amparou e, por um momento, temeu ser tarde demais para sobreviver ou apenas querer viver de novo.

— O que está acontecendo? — com a voz grogue, perguntou o moreno.

Naruto o olhou incerto e somente pediu:

— Eu preciso que faça uma coisa pra mim, teme.

Aquele idiota estava mesmo lhe fazendo requisições numa situação daquelas? Encontrava-se provavelmente morrendo e ele queria lhe pedir que fizesse algo?

— Dobe, eu to…

— Escuta! — ordenou, tocando a palma da mão no rosto pálido. — Eu só preciso que faça esse favor pra mim. Lembra que eu disse que salvaria a sua vida, mas queria que fizesse algo em troca?

Sasuke tentou lhe dedicar uma careta de reprovação, mas falhou miseravelmente. Porém, apesar da letargia, sentia que o prédio não mais sacudia e que a apreensão de Naruto estava voltada para qualquer outra questão, menos a de salvar a sua vida naquele instante.

Assentiu à pergunta feita, porque ele se lembrava bem da barganha que Naruto lhe oferecera sem ele — Sasuke — concordar.

Naruto respirou fundo e disse:

— Pois eu vou te dizer exatamente o que quero que faça.

oOo

Continua...


	9. Secrets Of The Sun

**Autora: **Blanxe

**Beta:** Andréia Kennen

**Par: **Sasuke + Naruto

**Gênero: **Yaoi, Universo Alternativo, Amizade,Romance, Angst...

* * *

**Between Sun & Moon**

Nono Capítulo – Secrets of The Sun

* * *

Quando Sasuke abriu os olhos pela primeira vez, a sensação que teve foi exatamente a de estar despertando de um sono profundo. As coisas ao seu redor eram desconhecidas, as pessoas que o rodeavam eram estranhas, mas pareciam surpresas e aliviadas em suas expressões. Um deles lhe fazia perguntas que ainda não conseguia responder, ou assimilar de imediato. Sua mente parecia não estar reagindo apropriadamente, mas não demorou muito para que compreendesse que estava em um hospital.

Constatou que seu peito doía imensamente e um tubo incomodava sua garganta. Imagens, barulho do apito do monitor cardíaco e médicos invadindo o quarto lhe retornaram a memória. Aquilo que vivera em sua mente se perdendo e fazendo-o ficar confuso sobre tudo ter sido mesmo um mero sonho.

Depois que certificaram que estava bem e retiraram a obstrução de sua garganta, foi explicado exatamente o que havia ocorrido: sobre o acidente, sobre estar em coma, sobre como estivera à beira da morte.

Sasuke sabia de tudo aquilo, não era necessário que contassem.

Já haviam lhe informado sua situação.

Permitiram que Itachi entrasse no quarto e os deixaram a sós. O irmão parecia ter envelhecido anos e, ainda assim, a felicidade que via no rosto do mais velho era algo que suprimia qualquer constatação.

Itachi não era de sorrir daquele jeito, comumente.

Já vira emoção similar nele em seus sonhos. Já o vira se preocupar e se emocionar depois do acidente com o estouro do gás em sua casa. Mas aquilo fora meramente um sonho, não ocorrera de verdade. Ainda assim, era praticamente a mesma feição que encarava agora, só que multiplicada várias vezes.

— Eu pensei que ia perdê-lo também, otouto. — Itachi confessou, com a voz de alguém muito cansado.

Mesmo sem o tubo, Sasuke ainda não conseguia falar. Qualquer tentativa era falha, sua voz não saía, parecia tomado por uma rouquidão profunda que roubara o som de suas cordas vocais. O médico lhe avisara que era passageiro e, só por isso, se acalmara.

Apertou a mão do irmão e forçou um sorriso para assegurar-lhe que estava tudo bem, que fez Itachi retribuir.

— Seu médico disse que se continuar reagindo bem, poderá voltar para casa em breve. — Itachi informou. — Parece que terá que continuar com acompanhamento profissional e fazer sessões de fisioterapia para ganhar novamente coordenação pra andar.

Ir para casa seria ótimo. O hospital estava deixando-o com um sentimento opressivo. Como se já não bastasse ter saído de um sonho onde estava dentro de um hospital, ter que acordar e permanecer no mesmo ambiente, o fazia sentir aquele mal-estar.

Mas, o acidente que levara a vida de seus pais, acabara gerando algumas lesões mais sérias para Sasuke, e o tempo em que estivera internado, em coma, propiciava a falta de sensibilidade em suas pernas.

— Deidara vai passar aqui, depois, pra visitá-lo.

Refletir sobre como acabara trancado dentro de sua mente, para evitar aquela realidade, parecia tão tolo. Recriara seu mundo conforme as suas expectativas, onde o acidente dos pais ocorrera, mas ele não presenciara, onde era novo demais para compreender a dor em sua forma mais complexa; uma realidade onde crescera sendo criado pelo irmão e o sentimento de perda se extinguira pelos anos que achara ter crescido.

Naquela realidade — a verdadeira e a qual se encontrava acordado no momento —, Sasuke carregava uma leve sensação de culpa por ver o irmão tão esgotado por sua causa. Sentia-se triste em relembrar dos momentos que antecederam o acidente de carro.

Estava com o IPod ligado, os fones de ouvido tocando a pleno volume uma de suas músicas favoritas, enquanto os pais conversavam nos bancos da frente do veículo. Tinham ligado para seu celular, pois estavam passando perto, e ido buscá-lo após a última aula.

— O pai do rapaz que causou o acidente… ele gostaria de vir visitá-lo também. — Itachi contou e Sasuke pode sentir a tensão na mão que pegava na sua. — Se você não quiser…

Lembrava-se do grito da mãe — que sobrepujara o som da música em seus ouvidos — e de ter pensando que na velocidade em que estavam, seria impossível parar o carro antes de atropelar o garoto que entrara repentinamente na frente do veículo.

Lembrava-se de sua intenção de alertar o pai para que freasse.

Seu pai tentou inutilmente guinar o carro, mas nada deteve ou amenizou o impacto. Só piorou a situação, pois perdeu o controle da direção, fazendo-os colidir.

Mas os olhos azuis pertencentes ao garoto que destruíra sua família ficaram registrados na mente de Sasuke. Não sabia como em segundos fora capaz de guardar a imagem perfeita do rosto dele e da paz que seus olhos transmitiam. O loiro não expressava medo, ou angústia, nada além de completude.

— _Naruto…_ — balbuciou, mas sua voz não saiu.

Seu irmão, estando atento a si, leu facilmente seus lábios e franziu o cenho.

— Naruto é o nome do garoto, sim. Como você sabe?

Itachi se surpreenderia se contasse sobre as coisas que vivenciara em seu subconsciente e em como fora aquele rapaz quem o ajudara a despertar para a vida, novamente.

Mas, por hora, deu de ombros levemente e mexeu os lábios dizendo pausadamente para que o irmão pudesse lê-los:

— _Quero falar com o pai dele._

Mesmo intrigado, Itachi concordou e disse que avisaria ao pai do garoto que poderia ir visitá-lo quando estivesse um pouco melhor.

E Sasuke ansiava por aquele encontro.

oOo

Depois de duas semanas, aquele homem loiro entrou em seu quarto hospitalar. Trajava roupas casuais e seu semblante era tão bonito quanto o do filho. Ele era alto, tinha um sorriso contido e uma seriedade no olhar que trouxe a Sasuke alívio por não ter que lidar com uma versão mais velha de Naruto.

O Uchiha queria respostas através daquele homem e, se fosse como Naruto, temia que teria sérios problemas para conter sua irritação.

O bom era que já conseguia falar, embora sua voz ainda saísse rouca.

— Olá, Sasuke. — ele começou, se aproximando do leito. — Sei que não me conhece, mas me chamo Minato Namikaze.

— Pai do Naruto. — Sasuke concluiu, mostrando que sabia muito bem quem ele era.

— Sim, pai dele. — o homem confirmou, demonstrando leve acanhamento. — Eu estou contente por você estar se recuperando do acidente. Sinto muito pelos seus pais. — disse pesaroso. — Bem, esse é o motivo de eu estar aqui, já me desculpei com seu irmão, mas queria me desculpar com você também.

Era bem típico os pais virem pedir perdão pelos erros de seus filhos, mas Sasuke achava tal formalidade injusta e não hesitou vocalizar sua contrariedade:

— O senhor não fez nada.

— Mas meu filho fez e eu era responsável por ele naquele dia. — Minato contestou. — E eu sinto muitíssimo por isso. Naruto não fez por mal, tenho certeza que ele não desejava que pessoas se ferissem, só que, ele não estava…

— Por que ele entrou na frente do carro? — Sasuke interrompeu-o, sem ser capaz de esperar para sanar suas dúvidas.

Houve um silêncio e os olhos azuis do mais velho mostraram uma desolação que Sasuke quase sentiu remorso por ter perguntado.

— Ele queria morrer.

Sasuke engoliu em seco, incomodado por ouvir aquilo.

— Por quê?

A conversa que se seguiu resumiu-se mais a Minato contando-lhe sobre o filho. Vagarosamente, isso ativou certa recordação que parecia ter sido perdida no fundo da mente de Sasuke em meio aquela transição de subconsciente e realidade.

Mais Minato lhe contava, mais Sasuke ficava transtornado ao ouvir tanto do garoto que o ajudara. Naquele momento, ele se dava conta que Naruto era um total desconhecido para si. Sempre tivera a noção de que não conhecia nada sobre o rapaz, mas a sensação de que estivera sonhando, que nunca tocara verdadeiramente e que jamais tivera uma informação solida sobre ele, o abalava, o fazia sentir-se desolado.

Em algum ponto do quase monólogo do pai, Sasuke desejou retornar a inconsciência, almejou não ter acordado só para ter a chance de encontrar com Naruto novamente.

Ele dissera que se veriam novamente.

Ele afirmara que não poderia mentir.

E, ainda assim… Ele não estava ali, ao seu lado.

Existia muito que Sasuke precisava compreender e, justamente por isso, faria de tudo para cumprir com essa meta.

oOo

Fazia quase sete meses que despertara de um longo estado coma.

Sasuke caminhava pelo extenso corredor hospitalar, sentindo o cheiro de éter, a limpeza que o lugar emanava. Seus passos ainda eram sustentados pelas muletas que de acordo com as expectativas dos médicos não seriam mais necessárias até o final do ano, graças às sessões diárias de fisioterapia. Quisera ter indo até ali antes, mas Itachi não permitira e sua saúde, ainda precária, também não lhe dera força de decisão para tal.

Aquele não era um hospital comum.

Ao seu lado, caminhava um enfermeiro, guiando-o por aquele labirinto para que não se perdesse.

Estava ansioso e temeroso, apesar de não demonstrar.

A cada novo passo, recordava-se do que Minato lhe contara com a voz pesada em tristeza, ressentimento e culpa.

oOo

"_Estávamos saindo de uma das consultas dele com o psicólogo e paramos no sinal pra atravessar a rua. E foi tudo tão inesperado, tão rápido…_

_Se eu houvesse escutado aos avós dele, se eu o tivesse internado para que fizesse um tratamento adequado, tudo teria sido diferente.__"_

_oOo_

O moreno parou à frente da porta e o enfermeiro que o acompanhava, avisou:

— Não espere muito quando entrar aí.

Sasuke não respondeu e aguardou o profissional abrir a porta e indicar para que entrasse.

Sua visão foi invadida por um quarto praticamente estéril, praticamente vazio, praticamente todo branco.

oOo

"_Sabe, Sasuke, Naruto não era um garoto ruim. Ele era alegre, cheio de expectativas pro futuro e era até meio bobo._

_Mas depois de alguns problemas… e a mãe dele… faleceu…_

_Naruto nunca mais foi o mesmo.__"_

_oOo_

Sasuke adentrou o cômodo, fitando a pessoa no canto do quarto. Sentiu a garganta ressequida, as palmas das mãos firmaram-se com mais força nos suportes das muletas enquanto começavam a suar.

Nunca estivera tão nervoso.

E inseguro.

Nada disse e escutou o enfermeiro lhe avisar:

— Se precisar de algo, é só voltar à recepção ou falar com algum dos outros enfermeiros. Há sempre profissionais por perto.

Sasuke assentiu, escutando a porta fechar-se, anunciando que estava sozinho com _ele_.

Depois de tanto tempo, poderia seu coração estar batendo tão forte que sentia até um pouco de dificuldade para respirar?

Era o que ocorria.

Sasuke lembrava-se, superficialmente, dos sorrisos, dos súbitos encontros, do jeito como _ele_ sempre evadia suas perguntas e o tirava do sério… Momentos que o Uchiha vinha lutando para não se perderem como acontecia com os sonhos.

Sonhos, pesadelos…

Esses que, por mais marcantes que fossem, as pessoas acabavam esquecendo, sequer recordando que um dia existiram. Esses que eram substituídos por novas ilusões criadas pelos subconscientes dos adormecidos. Invenções, presságios, reminiscências…

Mas Naruto não fora nada daquilo.

Naruto fora real e, a cada passo que o aproximava do ocupante daquele quarto, mais Sasuke sentia como se aquilo que vivenciara em seu estado de coma, finalmente, se fundisse com o real.

Era como estar de volta; a sensação de familiaridade o dominava, bem como a de angústia.

Porque aquela ali era uma realidade imutável.

oOo

"_Ele parecia ter saído de si e era como se alguém houvesse colocado outra pessoa no lugar do meu filho._

_Alguém que eu não conhecia; alguém que… queria destruí-lo."_

_oOo_

Fitou as grades na janela e notou como os raios de sol refletiam as sombras das barras no chão. A cor no rosto dele já não era mais saudável, pelo menos não como se lembrava de ser. Aquela cor bronze estava tingida por um tom doentio. Os olhos azuis também pareciam desbotados, bem como os fios loiros.

Naquele estado, Sasuke se questionava como Naruto fora capaz de buscá-lo e tirá-lo do coma.

Depois que despertara e melhorara o suficiente, lera bastante na internet sobre contatos como aquele. Nada explicava realmente como Naruto o alcançara consciente do que fazia.

Ele estava sentado na cama, com o olhar concentrado na prancha de desenho que apoiava em suas pernas flexionadas. Não se distraíra nem por um segundo, nada a seu redor parecia desviar-lhe a atenção. Chegou perto, esperando que em algum momento o loiro fosse elevar o olhar e encará-lo, e Sasuke decepcionou-se quando isso não aconteceu.

Uma das mãos segurava a prancha e a outra rabiscava rapidamente.

Ele pensou em chamá-lo, mas ao abrir a boca, outra voz sobrepôs a sua.

— Naruto?

Ele esqueceu-se de sua debilitação e virou-se tão rápido, que seu equilíbrio falseou e quase foi de encontro ao chão. A situação seria vergonhosa e ridícula, entretanto, o tombo não aconteceu, pois o dono da voz se precipitara e o segurara pelo braço, antes de cair.

— Está tudo bem?

A voz que lhe questionava era simpática, mas quando Sasuke elevou o olhar para identificar de quem se tratava, o sangue pareceu lhe deixar o corpo e tratou de se desvencilhar imediatamente do toque dele.

Foi invadido por um misto de incredulidade e apreensão.

Afinal, o que infernos ele estava fazendo ali?

— Quer que eu chame um enfermeiro? — o homem lhe perguntou, olhando-o com estranheza a sua reação. — Você está meio pálido.

Sasuke ajeitou a pegada nas muletas, pigarreou e respondeu em seguida:

— Eu estou bem.

O moreno lhe sorriu de um jeito bizarramente forçado e deu uma olhadela para Naruto e depois tornou a focar-se no Uchiha.

— E eu posso saber quem é você? — quis saber num timbre amistoso. — Interno novo? Nunca te vi pelos corredores, nem aqui no quarto.

— Não. Eu sou um visitante.

— Entendo… — o moreno disse, caminhando até a cama, cautelosamente, sendo seguido pelos orbes negros. — E quem é você?

Sasuke não queria dizer quem era, nem ter que explicar o que ele fazia ali. Não era da conta daquele idiota. Queria ele fora do quarto; queria ele longe de Naruto. Mesmo sentindo-se como uma criança por tais pensamentos, era exatamente o que desejava.

— Sasuke Uchiha. — acabou replicando, esperando que isso encerrasse o questionário, mas o homem de tez pálida não compartilhava de suas expectativas.

— E?

— E o quê? — rebateu, petulante.

— Naruto-kun não recebe visitas, tirando as do pai, dos avós e, obviamente, de mim. — ponderou o visitante que ao chegar à beira do leito, olhou a figura que ali estava com carinho. — Então, de que buraco você saiu, Uchiha?

Ele tinha algo nas mãos. Um pacote que fora estendido para o loiro.

— Seus desenhos sempre me surpreendem. — comentou a Naruto, observando o papel em que ele desenhava. — Você nunca me disse que era tão bom.

O loiro apanhou o pacote mecanicamente e o abriu sem cuidado algum. Sasuke viu que se tratava de um estojo novo de pintura. As imagens de momentos que estivera preso em sua mente e que pensara ser sonhos com as lembranças de Naruto, retornaram, fazendo-o recordar-se de quando vira a cena na sala de pinturas do colégio.

— Eu sou o sobrevivente do acidente que ele causou. — Sasuke finalmente respondeu e escutou a ponta de um dos lápis se quebrar contra a prancha.

Naruto rapidamente substituiu o lápis por outro e continuou, enquanto Sasuke teve que desviar o foco para o outro ocupante no quarto.

— Entendo… Então, finalmente despertou. — disse o moreno que se apresentou: — Me chamo Sai.

Sai. Saber o nome dele não lhe fazia diferença alguma, entretanto, um detalhe lhe instigou a curiosidade.

— O pai dele não contou que eu tinha saído do coma?

Com o sorriso firme, tentando manter-se indiferente, Sai lhe contou:

— A família do Naruto e eu não nos damos muito bem, principalmente depois da morte da mãe dele.

— Você e o Naruto são…? — Sasuke iniciou, querendo ter certeza daquilo que já desconfiava.

— Namorados. — Sai respondeu. — Somos, ou éramos… Não tem como saber, né? Não é homofóbico, também, é?

Sasuke negou com a cabeça, no fundo sentindo-se tentado a dizer que não era nada homofóbico e que já beijara o namorado dele. Mas, tudo fora falso, não ocorrera realmente.

— A família dele é, mas a mãe dele era mais. Se não fosse por causa dela, ele nem estaria aqui.

— O que aconteceu?

Sai deu uma olhada para o loiro compenetrado e deu de ombros:

— É passado e não é certo falar de algo assim, sobre ele. Bem, eu tenho que ir. — avisou, virando-se para Naruto e informando: — Hoje vim só para entregar o estojo.

Sem qualquer constrangimento, Sai inclinou-se e beijou a testa do loiro, que não parou seus rabiscos, ou dedicou atenção ao moreno. Sasuke fechou os punhos, frustrado com a proximidade e demonstração de carinho do outro, mas sequer podia dizer alguma coisa, ou simplesmente arrancá-lo de perto de Naruto. Não tinha esse direito.

Ainda ficara intrigado sobre o assunto que Sai iniciara e se negara a concluir. Pelos lapsos de recordações que havia visto de Naruto, sabia que a mãe dele não aceitava o relacionamento dele com o moreno. Ficara curioso por saber quais circunstâncias haviam levado o loiro ao limite para acabar internado ali, em um hospital psiquiátrico.

— Eu sinto muito por sua família, Uchiha. — disse Sai, antes de sair do quarto. — Não tenha ressentimento pelo Naruto-kun; tenho certeza que tudo o que ele menos queria era ferir mais pessoas.

O moreno passou por Sasuke, indiferente ao impacto que suas palavras haviam causado.

"Ferir mais pessoas…"

O que Sai quisera dizer com aquilo?

Não teve tempo de tirar sua dúvida, pois escutou a porta do quarto se fechar e, novamente, estava sozinho.

Ainda havia tantas dúvidas e sua mente parecia se aguçar cada vez mais em preencher aquelas sutis lacunas deixadas pelas pessoas ligadas ao loiro que mudara sua vida, literalmente.

Sasuke direcionou-se a pessoa em questão e ocupou o lugar junto à cabeceira onde anteriormente Sai se colocara.

Disseram-lhe que ele não falava desde o acidente; que fora um milagre ele ter sobrevivido sem sequelas maiores em seu corpo. Mas o pai — Minato — decidira interná-lo naquele lugar, seguindo finalmente o conselho dos avós e médicos que anteriormente o consultara.

Olhou com mais atenção os riscos nas bochechas. Dessa vez eram reais. Cicatrizes feitas com precisão.

Autoflagelação consequente do trauma por ter perdido a mãe. — Minato lhe dissera, ao explicar parcamente sobre as ações do próprio filho.

Mas pelo pouco que Sasuke sabia sobre isso, o ato de se punir deveria prover do sentimento de culpa.

— Ei… — disse mansamente, mesmo convicto que Naruto não responderia. — Por que nunca me disse que eu te encontraria assim?

Sasuke achou-se tão estúpido.

Nunca fora enganado realmente por aquele loiro. Ele sempre lhe privara de qualquer informação e, talvez, nunca tivesse sido intenção dele lhe esclarecer coisa alguma sobre si.

Ainda assim, ele lhe pedira para ajudá-lo.

Para que lhe retribuísse com um favor.

Em seu subconsciente, não houvera tempo de negar, de mostrar ao outro o quanto era louco o que lhe solicitava. Porém, agora estava frente a frente com ele e, embora a lucidez faltasse ao outro, podia aliviar o peso de algo que não chegara a concordar.

— Eu não vou te ajudar, Naruto. — ele falou, quase penosamente, afinal, Naruto salvara a sua vida e estava se negando a retribuir. — Não posso fazer o que me pediu.

"_Eu quero que você…"_

— Foi a coisa mais idiota que você poderia ter me pedido. E eu nunca disse que faria algo em troca. — Sasuke comentou, deixando sua voz ser tingida pela raiva e inconformismo. — Você não pode entrar do nada na minha vida e achar que tem o direito de me pedir isso.

"_Eu quero que você me encontre…_"

Sasuke olhou para a prancheta de desenho em que o loiro finalmente parara de rabiscar e o desenho que viu fez seus olhos transmitirem estranhamento e choque.

"_Eu quero__ que você me encontre e tire…"_

O que via era uma mulher, de cabelos longos e ruivos, olhos azuis plúmbeos. Olhos estáticos e cabelos espalhados pelo chão. A boca delicada semi-aberta vertendo um carmesim que pingava no piso coberto por um carpete claro.

O pescoço alvo encontrava-se num ângulo anormal, bem como o restante do corpo delgado feminino.

— Eu matei seus pais, Sasuke, por que não ser justo? — Naruto sussurrou, com a cabeça baixa e as mãos pousadas de cada lado do desenho, o segurando com cuidado.

"_Eu quero que você me encontre e tire a minha vida."_

_oOo_

Continua...

* * *

**Notas:**

Bem, não sei se muita gente daqui do site participou da enquete que foi feita há um tempo atrás sobre animes e yaoi que divulguei, mas o propósito daquela enquete pode ser encontrado aqui nesse link [retirem os espaços]: http : / / raquelsumeragi. deviantart. com/ art/ Teaser-Entropia-webcomic-221008495. Raquel Sumeragi e eu estamos desenvolvendo uma webcomic yaoi/BL que irá online em breve. No link vocês poderão encontrar o primeiro teaser da webcomic e serão postados mais seis — dois por semana — até a abertura do site.

Espero que gostem!

Blanxe

**Respostas das reviews sem email:**

**Inu -** Eu vi a mensagem lá na The Sacred Line, Inu! Não esqueci daquela história não. Já comecei a escrever um capítulo novo, mas pode demorar um pouquinho até eu terminar. Infelizmente, é verdade que demoro a atualizar algumas fics, mas faz parte, às vezes, além da falta de inspiração, tem as minhas responsabilidades fora da internet e isso dificulta. Mas, tento sempre estar atualizando alguma coisa. Agora você já sabe o que o Sasuke fez. Era para a fic ter terminando nesse capítulo, mas ela vai ter que se estender por mais alguns... Muito obrigada por comentar, Inu! Vou tentar atualizar a The Sacred Line assim que possível!

**Gih Bright -** Desculpa por ter parado naquela parte, mas faz parte. Se eu render os mistérios todos de uma vez, a história fica sem graça. Pois é, era o Sasuke na cama do hospital. O Naruto causou o acidente, mas não era um fantasma como todo mundo vinha pensando que era... tee-hee. Espero que tenha curtido o capitulo!


	10. Tears From The Moon

**Autora: **Blanxe

**Beta:** Andréia Kennen

**Par: **Sasuke + Naruto

**Gênero: **Yaoi, Universo Alternativo, Amizade,Romance, Angst...

* * *

**Between Sun & Moon**

Décimo Capítulo – Tears From The Moon

* * *

oOo

— _Eu matei seus pais, Sasuke, por que não ser justo?_

A voz de Naruto causou um arrepio na nuca do moreno que desceu pela coluna dele e espalhou-se por seu corpo inteiro. Aquele timbre… parecia estar ouvindo-o pela primeira vez e o efeito que causava era mais intenso do que imaginara ser possível.

A confusão abateu Sasuke perante a evidente reação de Naruto. Os laudos médicos diziam que ele não falava, que a insanidade havia finalmente confinado o loiro e que este se recusava a se libertar.

Entretanto…

Como se tudo fosse uma mentira dos psiquiatras e do pai, Naruto mostrava estar pleno de suas faculdades mentais.

Um tímido sorriso apareceu sem permissão no canto dos lábios do Uchiha. Um repuxar involuntário que era estimulado por um misto de alívio e alegria que sequer registrara ainda.

— Você pode falar? — a pergunta foi idiota, mas Sasuke continuava movido pelo aturdimento. — Por que não disse nada antes?

E o mais importante: Naruto se lembrava dele. Dissera seu nome e provara assim que o período que estivera em coma não fora um sonho tolo.

Naruto passou a palma da mão sobre o desenho no papel. Um carinho que chamou a atenção de Sasuke. A franja cobria os olhos que o moreno sabia serem azuis, a cabeça continuava baixa.

O cenho do Uchiha franziu e um sentimento de inconformismo se infiltrou em si.

— Não vai dar uma de esperto e me ignorar agora, vai? — sem qualquer outra reação, Sasuke apertou as muletas e insistiu: — Naruto?

Nenhuma reação.

O ruído da porta novamente se abrindo deixou Sasuke cauteloso e extremamente irritado. Queria ficar sozinho com Naruto e tentar conversar de qualquer jeito com ele, mas algo conspirava contra sua vontade.

— Soube que Naruto tinha uma visita incomum hoje. — o recém-chegado comentou, sorridente. — Desculpa a minha intrusão. Sou um dos especialistas aqui do hospital e sou responsável pelo tratamento dele.

Na lapela do jaleco, Sasuke identificou o nome e a função daquele homem: Kakashi Hatake – psiquiatra.

— Sou Sasuke Uchiha. — apresentou-se.

— É um prazer conhecê-lo. — cumprimentou o médico, motivando com a mão o corredor que estava visível pela porta onde se encontrava ainda parado.

Sasuke estreitou minimamente os olhos, ficando ainda mais insatisfeito com aquele homem. Convidando-o daquela forma a se retirar do quarto. Logicamente, entendia que o que o doutor Hatake queria era conversar longe daquele cômodo, mas, ainda assim, Sasuke não desejava deixar o lugar. Havia algo em si que parecia gritar para permanecer ao lado de Naruto.

A contragosto, o Uchiha se afastou da cama e caminhou a passos sustentados pelas muletas, passando pelo sorridente médico sem dispensar-lhe um olhar de agrado.

— Sei que deve estar sendo difícil a recuperação depois do tempo que passou em coma e ainda vir até aqui visitar o Naruto… — contemplou o mais velho, fechando a porta e incentivando que caminhassem mais adiante pelo corredor. — É um altruísmo de sua parte ou apenas veio até aqui guiado por sentimentos menos benignos?

Sasuke estranhou a pergunta, em um primeiro instante. Seu nome ser conhecido do médico, não foi motivo de curiosidade, afinal, ele era o único sobrevivente do acidente provocado por Naruto e que internara o mesmo ali. E pensar sobre isso fez com que o Uchiha compreendesse melhor a questão levantada por Kakashi. O ser humano geralmente se revolta contra aqueles que lhes tiram algo valioso e Naruto lhe tirara duas pessoas queridas de uma única vez. Era coerente Kakashi desconfiar que houvesse ódio de sua parte contra o loiro.

— Não guardo rancor dele, se é o que quer saber. — esclareceu, num timbre categórico. Aproveitou, em seguida, para tirar uma dúvida que o corroia. — Tem certeza de que ele não pode falar?

— Absoluta. — Kakashi afirmou, virando para outro corredor e alcançando o elevador. — Desde o acidente.

— Ele não me parece um louco que tenha que ficar preso aqui. — trouxe à tona outro assunto que o incomodava.

As portas do elevador se abriram e Kakashi segurou-as para que Sasuke pudesse entrar sem pressa. Quando ambos já estavam descendo, o médico contou:

— Naruto não é agressivo com outras pessoas, Sasuke. Mas consegue causar grandes danos a si mesmo e, da última vez, envolveu você e seus pais.

— Quais as chances dele ficar bom? — inquiriu objetivamente.

— Estamos trabalhando nisso. É difícil ter uma expectativa no caso dele.

— Ele reage tão mal assim pela família não aceitar o fato dele ser gay? — Sasuke indagou, abandonando completamente a irritação e adquirindo um timbre mais curioso e interessado.

Ouviu Kakashi suspirar como se o assunto realmente o sensibilizasse, ao mesmo tempo em que a porta do elevador tornou a se abrir em um dos andares inferiores.

— Essa é apenas uma parte do quadro que ele desenvolveu depois que a mãe faleceu.

— Ele se martiriza pela morte dela?

Deixando o cubículo e voltando a caminhar por outro corredor, mais vazio e com apenas profissionais transitando, Sasuke escutou o especialista narrar:

— Naruto foi o culpado pela morte da mãe. Tudo foi caracterizado como um acidente e todos os indícios levam a crer que eles se exaltaram em uma discussão sobre o namorado de Naruto e, no calor do momento, acabou por empurrá-la, esquecendo-se que estavam no alto da escadaria da casa. A mãe dele morreu na hora.

Outra cortina parecia ter se aberto perante os olhos de Sasuke, que absorveu a informação com surpresa e pesar. Mais acontecimentos juntavam-se, fechando assim, o mistério que era Naruto. Ainda ajudavam-no a compreender o rapaz por quem viera a se apaixonar.

— Isso é horrível. — murmurou para si mesmo, mas Kakashi acabou escutando e concordando.

— Horrível, realmente. Adicione à morte todo o sentimento de culpa e discriminação que passou a desenvolver pela opção sexual.

Finalmente, Kakashi parou diante de uma porta na qual estava o nome dele escrito em uma placa metálica.

— Eu não sei se pretende retornar aqui ou qual a sua intenção real nessa visita, Sasuke. Mas, se um dia voltar, peço que não adicione mais negatividade à mente do Naruto.

O Uchiha tornou a ser invadido pela raiva ao notar que Kakashi ainda desconfiava de sua vinda até o hospital psiquiátrico.

— Eu quero que ele se cure. — rebateu com indignação.

Após um segundo olhando o moreno com seriedade, o médico abriu um sorriso e atestou:

— Mesmo com essa carranca, você parece ser uma pessoa boa.

Sasuke esperou o médico dar-lhe as costas para abrir a porta, e só então rodou os olhos. Ele convidou-o a entrar na sala que para o contentamento do Uchiha já não tinha aquela palidez do branco que se espalhava pela instituição de tratamento. O local era convidativo com seus móveis simples, porém bem cuidados, onde uma mesa retangular se destacava mais ao fundo. As paredes esboçavam um azul bucólico e a estante de livros, encostada em uma das paredes mais atrás da mesa, dava um aspecto sério, contrastando com um grande vaso de planta que completava o ambiente juntamente com a poltrona marfim.

Kakashi puxou uma das cadeiras à frente da mesa para que Sasuke se sentasse e este não pode ficar mais agradecido por finalmente estar descansando as pernas. Elas estavam mostrando o quanto seu irmão tinha razão em achar que não deveria forçá-las, mesmo com autorização médica para isso.

Mas, Sasuke não trocaria aquela visita por nada. Ver Naruto, de verdade, redefinira suas perspectivas.

Por isso, sem se acanhar com o que iria dizer, Sasuke contou:

— No quarto, um pouco antes do senhor chegar, eu tive a certeza de ter escutado Naruto falar.

Já sentado em sua cadeira, Kakashi o olhou com um humor debochado.

— Impossível.

Afrontado pela falta de credulidade do psiquiatra, o moreno retorquiu:

— Eu não quero acreditar que entrar nesse hospício tenha me influenciado a ponto de eu estar alucinando como um louco. Eu _ouvi_ Naruto dizer claramente…

— Dizer o quê?

Sasuke raciocinou, então, que não seria nada bom contar o que Naruto havia dito. A sua resposta levaria a mais questionamentos e, embora estivesse atrás de soluções, não estava disposto a compartilhar o que vivenciara com o loiro. Primeiramente seria taxado como ingênuo e insano, e depois acabaria expondo parte do que o levava até o sanatório. Seu sentimento não era para conhecimento alheio, achava que as intenções de Naruto também não.

Acabara percebendo em si uma característica protetora por Naruto. Uma parte sua que, apesar de ser estranha, era confortável. Ele queria ser alguém capaz de proteger e cuidar do loiro a ponto de fazê-lo esquecer, pelo menos, aquela ideia sobre morrer.

— Ele disse que sentia muito. — mentiu, sem qualquer remorso.

— Talvez seja o seu subconsciente que almeja tanto um pedido como este que acabou gerando essa impressão de que Naruto havia falado.

— Por que acha que ele não falaria se quisesse? — quis entender por que o médico negava-se em acreditar no que ele contava.

— Entenda, Sasuke, que eu não estou desconfiando da sua palavra, só me certificando de que não há a possibilidade de você ter se enganado. — explanou Kakashi.

— Eu não estou enganado. E vou provar isso.

O olhar que recebeu de Kakashi não foi de divertimento, mas de curiosidade e desconfiança. Decerto, Sasuke sabia o quão estranho soava a sua determinação já que Naruto, aos olhos dos outros, era um completo desconhecido para si. Mas, no restante da conversa com o médico, o moreno deixou claro que não gostava que desconfiassem de sua palavra e que estaria retornando ao hospital para visitas periódicas ao paciente dele.

oOo

Sasuke tinha brigas diárias com o irmão. Itachi discordava de sua conduta, chegando a chamá-lo de obsessivo. Ir visitar Naruto todos os dias não o enquadravam como alguém doente, mas, internamente, percebia o aumentar gradativo daquele sentimento que nutria por ele.

Itachi jamais compreenderia e Sasuke não fazia qualquer questão que ele chegasse a esse entendimento.

Foram raras as vezes que encontrara com Minato no hospital e, nestes encontros, pode ver carinho e tristeza mesclados com uma tensão camuflada por sorrisos que sequer alcançavam os olhos azuis do homem. Estava longe de sentir pena dele, ou da família de Naruto em si. Se havia alguém a culpar pelo estado atual de Naruto, eram os parentes.

Mas, se não fosse por tais acontecimentos fatídicos, Naruto e ele nunca teriam se conhecido.

Era paradoxal refletir sobre aqueles pontos e preferia evitar tais pensamentos

O que mais lhe causava desgosto eram as visitas do _namorado_ de Naruto.

— Aqui de novo, Uchiha? — ele questionava todas as vezes que se encontravam.

Sai era esquisito. Esquisito e irritante.

Como Naruto fora capaz de se apaixonar por aquele tipo de pessoa, fugia ao entendimento de Sasuke. Geralmente, preferia não buscar respostas, pois, quando o fazia, seu ciúme escalava a níveis exorbitantes e isso ficava bem visível na forma assassina que passava a olhar para o moreno de tez pálida.

Sai conversava com Naruto sem restrições e, mesmo com Sasuke presente, demonstrava sua afeição com discretos carinhos e palavras que sussurrava ao ouvido do loiro.

Nesses momentos, o Uchiha se retirava com um bolo de frustração entalado em sua garganta e com um arder nocivo em seu âmago.

Em situações assim, a verdade doía mais do que qualquer coisa.

A verdade de não ser próximo de Naruto como Sai, não conhecia o loiro como seu rival. Naruto continuava sendo o motivo da morte de seus pais e de seu restabelecimento do coma. E, recentemente, chegava a pensar que esse último sequer ocorrera realmente.

Conforme o tempo ia passando, mais as lembranças do que vivenciara durante seu coma pareciam distantes e irreais.

E Naruto não o ajudava a confirmar que fora real. Desde o dia da primeira visita, nada mais disse e o azul dos olhos dele era um vasto vazio.

Tinha noites, quando deitava a cabeça em seu travesseiro e tentava pegar no sono, que desejava voltar ao estado de coma, somente para ser capaz de ouvir Naruto novamente e irritar-se com as frases sem sentido e enigmáticas que ele jogava sobre si.

Frustrado com os pensamentos que se acumulavam, em uma das visitas sentou-se na cadeira vaga, como o de costume, e ficou olhando de uma maneira fixa para Naruto enquanto ele desenhava.

O loiro estava sempre desenhando e sempre desenhava a mesma coisa. Parecia compulsão reprisar aquela imagem da mãe morta. Com os olhos negros ganhando uma expressividade determinada, Sasuke estendeu o braço e agarrando a prancheta, tomou-a das mãos de Naruto.

O barulho do papel se rasgando ecoou no quarto.

— Por que está fingindo que não fala? — perguntou entre dentes. — Por que continua me ignorando?

Inusitadamente, pegou-se pensando que o louco ali parecia ser ele. Seu inconformismo o estava levando ao limite.

Inclinou o corpo para frente e descansou a cabeça no leito onde Naruto estava sentado. Naruto sequer piscara, sequer movera um músculo. Parecia que sua expectativa jamais se concretizaria. Kakashi estava certo, Itachi estava certo.

Sua raiva foi substituída por um resignar relutante e, vencido pelo cansaço das noites mal-dormidas, fechou os olhos. Um suspiro deixou seus lábios e o sono veio sem que houvesse lhe permitido.

oOo

O sol era tão claro que por um instante chegou a ofuscá-lo. Assim que sua visão se acostumou à claridade, continuou a caminhar. A princípio não reconheceu aquele caminho, somente ao chegar ao centro do local cercado por verde, que o identificou. Os balanços vazios remeteram a recordação de seu "primeiro" encontro com Naruto.

Aproximou-se dos brinquedos inertes do parque sem visitantes e tocou uma das correntes do balanço, exatamente onde o loiro se sentara daquela vez. Seus olhos baixaram para o assento de madeira e um vinco formou-se entre suas sobrancelhas escuras.

Achou estranho não ter percebido anteriormente, mas ali estava o seu Ipod.

Estendeu a mão para pegar o aparelho, porém, antes que seus dedos encostassem nele, estagnou ao sentir uma presença atrás de si.

A voz que falou em seguida lhe causou calafrios.

— Era uma vez, um garoto que começou a gostar de outro garoto. Naruto era seu nome. Ele achava que sua vida não poderia ficar melhor quando quem ele gostava o beijou pela primeira vez.

Sasuke engoliu em seco e quando pensou em se virar, o corpo que encostou por trás do seu o impediu.

— E ele o amava tanto… por isso ele discutiu com a mãe, a pior das discussões. Ela perdeu a cabeça e bateu em Naruto. Naruto apenas revidou… isso… apenas revidou… não pensou em nada e a empurrou. Que azar… — uma risada curta repercutiu, junto da orelha do Uchiha e, em sussurro satírico, continuou: — ela estava perto da escada. O pescoço e outros ossos haviam se quebrado antes do corpo dela chegar ao final dos degraus.

— Naruto…? — chamou incerto, com receio de se virar, quando sentiu o toque gélido em seu braço.

— Era uma vez um garoto que passou a se cortar porque era covarde demais para se matar. Ele só queria que algo fizesse a dor passar e que tirasse seus pensamentos daquele dia. Os cortes lhe davam alívio, a sensação da lâmina entrando em sua carne era tão… viciante… tão boa… tão boa a ponto dele quase sangrar até a morte.

Sasuke sentia o corpo tremer. Não sabia o que estava acontecendo, mas era como se pudesse canalizar todos os sentimentos embutidos nas palavras da história contada por Naruto. Uma historia que não era história. Era a realidade. A vida do loiro contada, resumida para que Sasuke pudesse entender o motivo de estarem ali agora. Eles dois. Ambos estranhos que se conheciam por aquela ligação…

— Os avós de Naruto queriam que ele fosse internado e recebesse tratamento. Alguém deveria consertar o neto deles; Naruto não era gay, não era um suicida, não era um assassino… Era doente. Mas Naruto, na hora que viu a mãe caindo, desejou que o pescoço dela se partisse e que ela agonizasse no inferno! — finalizou com a voz mais ríspida e quase irreconhecível para Sasuke.

Repentinamente, a voz se tornou serena novamente e prosseguiu no monólogo:

— E era uma vez um garoto que ficou farto das vozes, das lamurias, das sessões com um terapeuta metido a esperto e deu um passo para fora da calçada, e outro e mais outro… Ele achou que a dor iria embora de uma vez, só que o carro o atingiu, mas não levou sua dor … Não, não levou. Só trouxe mais dor, muito mais porque Naruto matou outras duas pessoas e deixou alguém entre a vida e a morte.

Confuso, Sasuke sentiu que lágrimas molhavam seu rosto, mas não sabia mais dizer se eram suas próprias ou se do garoto atrás de si que agora abraçava seu corpo; não sabia mais distinguir seus sentimentos dos dele, separá-los, e, sendo assim, o Uchiha, como se fosse capaz de ler os pensamentos do outro, concluiu terminando de contar aquela história:

— Naruto foi internado depois de se recuperar do atropelamento. Confinaram o garoto num hospital psiquiátrico… — Sasuke sentiu os braços que o envolviam apertarem-se mais. — Mas ele não se esquecia dos olhos do rapaz dentro do carro, o garoto que perdera os pais e que vivia numa cama de hospital, em coma.

Queria tocar Naruto, mas no segundo que esse pensamento surgiu, a presença à suas costas desapareceu. O calor virou frio, o sol deu lugar a noite e a paisagem se tornou bizarra e opressora. Os balanços se retorceram, ecoando um barulho agudo metálico, fazendo Sasuke rapidamente retroagir, temeroso com as mudanças bruscas de cenário.

Não precisou de mais nada para concluir que estava longe da realidade.

Olhou ao redor, procurando, tentando achar Naruto no meio da obscuridade das árvores e acabou indagando alto:

— Como é capaz de me encontrar dessa forma? Como sabia o que fazer pra me tirar do coma?

— Eu não sabia. — confessou o loiro e Sasuke virou-se seguindo a direção de onde imaginava vir a voz. — Eu não sabia que era real até você me visitar no sanatório e falar tudo aquilo. Eu pensava que eram apenas… sonhos. Sonhos que eu tinha com o cara do carro.

— Mas e o que você dizia? — inquiriu, incrédulo pelo que ouvia e nervoso por não encontrar o loiro. — Parecia tão consciente e certo do que estava dizendo! Você me salvou, Naruto!

— E não são assim todos os sonhos? — retorquiu, com a voz vindo de outra direção, fazendo Sasuke se virar novamente. — Certos até que acordemos?

— Não… Você está mentindo!

Sasuke ficava um pouco aflito por não ter respostas, por não entender aquilo que acontecera consigo. Parecia que estava tão acostumado com o Naruto esquivo de seus "sonhos" que simplesmente não era capaz de acreditar que o loiro apenas sonhava com ele.

Que tipo de ligação era aquela que Naruto e ele dividiam?

No fundo, sentia que estranhamente estavam ligados, sim; havia uma emoção latente desde o primeiro instante em que o vira — e não estava falando do contato visual momentos antes do acidente. Naquele parque, sentado no balanço, cabisbaixo… Podia quase afirmar que naquele instante vira o verdadeiro Naruto; e podia dizer com convicção que sentira algo de diferente por ele desde lá.

— Eu não sei como aconteceu, só sei que ficamos ligados de alguma forma. — a voz do loiro repercutiu de outra direção e, de novo, o moreno virou, na esperança de encontrar o loiro

— Naruto! — gritou frustrado. — Pára com essa merda!

— Sasuke… — e quando se virou mais uma vez, a respiração do Uchiha travou ao se deparar diretamente com os olhos azuis de Naruto. — Você precisa me ajudar.

oOo

Continua...

* * *

Notas:

Desculpem pela demora, mas como muita gente já sabe estou numa fase meio difícil da faculdade e não tenho encontrado tempo, muito menos inspiração pra escrever. Espero que me perdoem e que o capítulo agrade.

Para aqueles que ainda não sabem, já foi lançada a webcomic yaoi na qual sou roteirista. Para os interessados, o link para Entropia pode ser encontrado na página do meu perfil aqui no site.

Blanxe


	11. Who Loves The Sun

**Autora: **Blanxe

**Beta:** Andréia Kennen

**Par: **Sasuke + Naruto

**Gênero: **Yaoi, Universo Alternativo, Amizade,Romance, Angst...

* * *

**Between Sun & Moon**

Décimo Primeiro Capítulo – Who Loves The Sun.

* * *

— Sasuke… Você precisa me ajudar.

Os olhos de Sasuke se arregalaram, seu coração parou por um segundo e se recuperou no instante seguinte em um ritmo acelerado. Naruto estava bem à sua frente. O garoto maldito que parecia estar lhe pregando peça atrás de peça estava a um palmo de distância de si. E, enquanto sua mente imaginava mil e uma maneiras de castigá-lo por tudo o que o fazia passar, seu corpo se movia e seus dedos agarravam fortemente os cabelos da nuca do loiro e sua boca cobria com desespero a dele.

Sasuke tinha tanto para gritar e xingar, tanto para dizer e tantas respostas a exigir, entretanto, só beijou Naruto. Beijou-o como se fosse capaz de passar tudo o que sentia, toda frustração, dor e tristeza naquele ato; como se aquele beijo preenchesse as lacunas de qualquer dúvida que o outro tivesse sobre seus sentimentos.

Naruto correspondeu com um entusiasmo mais comedido, como alguém que estivesse afoito, mas, ao mesmo tempo, quisesse sentir… sentir cada movimento de seus lábios, cada carícia da língua de Sasuke na dele.

Quando interromperam o beijo em busca de regularizarem as respirações, Sasuke encostou a testa no ombro de Naruto e o abraçou. Ficaram assim por tempo indeterminado, até Naruto roçar suavemente o lado do rosto nos cabelos negros e sussurrar:

— Você se parece com ele.

Ainda em meio ao frenesi, Sasuke ficou confuso.

— Ele?

— Sai.

Sasuke estagnou como se um balde de gelo houvesse sido jogado sobre sua cabeça, embora seu interior queimasse como ácido. Porém, quando tentou se afastar, Naruto não permitiu, mantendo-o firme em seu abraço.

— Eu sinto falta… — Naruto lamuriou.

Com a sensação de que o peito ia se rasgar, Sasuke engoliu em seco o contraste de emoções que experimentava em segundos. A paixão intensa sendo demolida por meras palavras, uma confissão que arrastava sua pretensão de ter a afeição correspondida.

— Eu sinto falta de como nós éramos antes… — Naruto continuou e Sasuke pode dolorosamente identificar tristeza no timbre melancólico dele. — antes de tudo acontecer.

O que Naruto pretendia lhe dizendo aquilo justamente quando haviam acabado de se beijar tão intensamente? Quando pensara que…?

— Por que não pede ao maldito Sai pra te ajudar? — amargurado, indagou.

— Acha mesmo que eu poderia pedir a ele que fizesse isso? — Naruto replicou e, ainda que não o encarasse, Sasuke imaginou um sorriso pesaroso no rosto do mais novo.

— Mas pode pedir pra mim, não pode?! — Sasuke rebateu, irritado, tentando se desvencilhar do abraço que agora parecia sufocá-lo. — Eu sou somente o seu meio pra conseguir o que quer!

— O único meio que tenho, Teme. — Naruto confirmou, decepcionando mais o moreno. — Eu não tenho mais ninguém, só você, Sasuke. — afastou-se o suficiente apenas para segurar o rosto do Uchiha com ambas as mãos e olhá-lo diretamente nos olhos. — Eu só tenho você.

Impulsionado pela raiva que Naruto gerara em si ao confirmar que para ele era meramente uma forma de se livrar de sua consciência pesada, Sasuke o olhou duramente e retorquiu com desdém:

— Talvez eu o ajude mesmo. Talvez eu o mate pra me libertar de uma vez dessa tormenta em que você me meteu desde que nos _conhecemos_.

As mãos de Naruto deslizaram, deixando no rosto de Sasuke um rastro frio. Um sorriso suave moldou os cantos da boca do loiro e a franja loira encobriu os olhos azuis. Por um momento, Sasuke se arrependeu.

— Por favor, Sasuke. — Naruto deu um passo para trás, ainda de cabeça baixa e sua imagem borrou como se o rapaz não passasse de espectro.

Sasuke piscou, sentindo algo terrível: como se um buraco tivesse se formado em seu âmago.

— Naruto? — chamou, dando um passo à frente e olhando ao redor de um jeito frenético; olhando a escuridão que engolia as árvores, o parque, vindo em sua direção. — Naruto?! Isso não tem a mínima graça, seu idiota!

E enquanto aquele negror chegava para engoli-lo por inteiro, sentiu novamente os braços de Naruto ao seu redor, o abraçando e murmurando em seu ouvido como um eco longínquo:

— Eu só tenho você.

oOo

Sasuke acordou sobressaltado e ainda com a sensação de quem prendia a respiração. Respirando pesadamente notou que estava no quarto do hospital psiquiátrico. Levantou a cabeça com a impressão de que cochilara quando a recostara ali no leito.

Fitou a cabeceira e encontrou Naruto aninhado no travesseiro, em posição fetal, dormindo.

Os acontecimentos do sonho retornaram bruscamente à mente de Sasuke, que internamente se assustou com a constatação de que tudo parecia fazer mais sentido agora.

Queria acordar o loiro e obrigá-lo a falar consigo, mas quando se moveu, percebeu, enfim, que sua mão estava presa.

Presa à mão de Naruto.

Olhou com fascínio como o loiro a segurava contra o peito, os dedos entrelaçados aos seus, enquanto dormia indiferente ao impacto que causava com aquele gesto.

Sasuke nunca fora o tipo romântico e piegas que se sensibilizava com atitudes emotivas, mas… era Naruto segurando a sua mão; era o calor do loiro que sentia; era o bater do coração dele que retumbava num ritmo constante e que podia identificar por aquela proximidade.

Parecia um tolo, mas voltou a encostar a cabeça na cama, desta vez, virada para direção da cabeceira. E assim ficou: sério, contido, com os olhos negros serenos, fitando o loiro dormir e acariciando com o polegar a lateral do dorso da mão que segurava a sua.

— Como você faz isso, Naruto? — Sasuke perguntou, desolado. — Como?

Ele se sentia numa corda bamba, instável, prestes a despencar a qualquer momento, mas desejando alcançar o final da linha sobre a qual andava. Queria chegar até Naruto, mas agora temia ter de fazer o caminho contrário, ter de voltar para o ponto de partida, porque Naruto estava muito mais longe de seu alcance do que inicialmente imaginara.

Naruto estava preso em dor, em culpa, em uma escuridão sufocante de sentimentos incompletos. Sentiu o nariz arder e a garganta queimar, enquanto via a imagem do loiro tremular entre as lágrimas que inundavam seus olhos. Estava dentro dele aquela sensação de vazio, mas não lhe pertencia.

O vazio era de Naruto. Aquele vão — o buraco que sentira em seu âmago — era Naruto: o que ele sentia e pelo que sofria. E, diante dessa comprovação, Sasuke viu que seus desejos pareceram tão mesquinhos quando Naruto confessou a falta que Sai fazia. Percebeu a tolice de seus ciúmes. Naruto não era seu, mas também não pertencia a Sai porque não existia nada em Naruto além do vazio e das lembranças do que um dia vivera com o namorado. Lembranças que nada significavam: eram meros pedaços de uma felicidade que havia se esvaído cedo demais.

Olhou para o loiro com uma nova determinação embutida em seus orbes negros e apertou sua mão. Afastou-se, perdendo o contato com Naruto, ficando com a sensação dos dedos dele ao escorregarem por sua palma. Fungou, esfregando furiosamente os olhos com o braço livre e buscou por suas muletas, posicionando-as para se levantar, fazendo a cadeira ranger ruidosamente ao empurrá-la para trás com o movimento súbito.

A passos lentos e apoiados nas muletas, Sasuke deixou o hospital.

oOo

Em meio ao jantar, Sasuke remexia o prato de comida e recebia olhares de estranhamento de seu irmão mais velho. Estava pensativo, tão concentrado que o vinco entre suas sobrancelhas escuras aparecia proeminente sem que ele notasse. As variantes de seus pensamentos o deixavam tenso, embora já houvesse silenciosamente decidido o que fazer.

Levou uma porção da comida até a boca e mastigou como se a refeição não tivesse gosto algum. Foi um esforço falho de tentar aparentar uma normalidade que estava mais fora do seu alcance do que jamais estivera desde que fora retirado do coma.

— Itachi? — chamou e o som de sua voz soou fraco, mas distintamente determinado.

— O quê? — Itachi o motivou, esperando que o caçula viesse lhe confidenciar o que o aborrecia, sem precisar pressioná-lo.

— Eu não tenho conseguido dormir direito.

Sem desviar o olhar do prato, Sasuke pode sentir o peso dos olhos preocupados de Itachi sobre si. Era injusto o que faria, principalmente levando em consideração o que o mais velho vinha passando desde que perdera os pais e tivera que enfrentar o estado comatoso que deixara Sasuke internado por tanto tempo. Itachi conversava com os médicos que haviam sido responsáveis pelo tratamento do mais novo e estava sempre atento as oscilações de humor dele. Até mencionara marcar algumas consultas com um psicólogo para que Sasuke exteriorizasse fatos sobre o acidente e a recente obsessão que desenvolvera por visitar o motivo de toda a desgraça em sua família. No fundo, Itachi não sabia ao certo se Sasuke poderia desenvolver uma depressão silenciosa ou uma psicose destrutiva por Naruto Uzumaki.

— As dores nas pernas estão piorando? — quis parecer casual e encontrar um motivo palpável para a insônia que o irmão alegava.

Sasuke negou.

— Não. Só estou com dificuldade para dormir.

— Posso passar no consultório do seu médico amanhã e pegar uma nova receita do remédio.

— Obrigado. — Sasuke assentiu e novamente forçou a comida para a boca.

Itachi passou mais alguns segundos observando Sasuke e resolveu questioná-lo:

— Está tudo bem, Sasuke?

— Estou cansado. — ofereceu um sorriso que expressava exatamente o que acabara de atestar. — Só isso.

Itachi deu o assunto por encerrado quando Sasuke lhe perguntou sobre o trabalho e quando sairia sua próxima coleção. Um assunto foi engajando em outro; falaram sobre o futuro, sobre os meios de Sasuke conseguir o diploma e ingressar numa instituição de ensino superior, seguir com uma carreira, retomar o tempo perdido… Assim diminuiu o estranhar do mais velho, exatamente como Sasuke pretendia que fosse.

oOo

Sasuke chegou mais tarde aquele dia à clínica. Perdera a hora em pensamentos truncados, em meio à insônia que o abatera durante as noites que se seguiram. Itachi havia lhe trazido o remédio e, apesar de ter aberto o frasco, o conteúdo continuava intocado. Não queria dormir, pois precisava pensar em seus atos. Suas decisões não eram as mais fáceis de serem levadas adiante.

Mas, aquela manhã seria crucial.

Ia em direção à entrada da clínica sem pressa, após o taxi tê-lo deixado na esquina, apoiando-se nas muletas com cuidado. E, por estar fora do horário, por estar atrasado, pôde ver aquele que talvez chamasse de seu rival se houvesse alguém realmente para ser rivalizado, afinal, ele sequer tinha condições de disputar as afeições de Naruto no estado em que o loiro se encontrava.

Sai estava saindo do hospital. A postura impessoal quase fazia parecer que não se conheciam e o rosto sempre voltado para o chão indicava um desinteresse palpável.

Mas essa impressão foi quebrada quando ele parou em frente à entrada das portas envidraçadas da clínica. Sasuke, sem saber o porquê, parou também. Não estava perto o suficiente para que o notasse, também não estava longe o bastante para não perceber que Sai parecia murmurar algo para si mesmo, sorrindo.

Aquele sorriso que dava ganas de arrebentar o rosto dele. Era um rosto de porcelana com um esgar forçado nos cantos dos lábios. Podia arrebentá-lo todinho e com a ajuda de uma das muletas não seria tão difícil.

Deteve seus pensamentos ao notar que estavam se inclinando para um lado homicida seu que sequer conhecia. Mas era praticamente automático pensar em matar Sai todas as vezes que imaginava que ele era o motivo de Naruto não ser seu. Pelo menos queria se convencer disso. Se não fosse por Sai, a mãe de Naruto continuaria viva; se não fosse por Sai, seus pais não teriam morrido; se não fosse por Sai, Naruto poderia se apaixonar por Sasuke. Entretanto, se essa cadeia de acontecimentos não ocorresse, Sasuke jamais teria conhecido Naruto.

Com a mãe de Naruto viva, Naruto provavelmente estaria seguro, escondendo sua homossexualidade. Os pais de Sasuke não teriam sofrido o acidente e Sasuke não teria entrado em coma e continuaria dentro de seu cotidiano, sem imaginar que Naruto existia.

Sasuke sentia o peito doer só de pensar em Naruto como uma presença inexistente em sua vida. Para o melhor ou para o pior, ele preferia ter conhecido Naruto em qualquer circunstância do que ser privado de tudo que o ele lhe apresentara: aquele sentimento tórrido e facilmente inflamável, que embora o fizesse sofrer, agora, dera significado a sua existência.

Voltou de seus pensamentos ao ver o outro moreno virar-se e seguir pela calçada contrária.

Como se seus olhos pudessem lançar adagas, Sasuke fitou as costas de Sai com desdém e continuou seu caminho.

Entrou na clínica e parou na recepção para se identificar e pegar o crachá de visitante. Em um movimento, apoiou uma das muletas contra a parede do balcão alto e levou a mão ao bolso do casaco negro, apertando o frasco, só para ter a certeza de que ainda estava lá.

— Aqui está. — a mulher que era jovem e sempre lhe sorria mais cordialmente do que para os outros, lhe estendeu o objeto plastificado, o qual Sasuke prendeu habilmente à lapela de seu casaco.

Sem ser recíproco ao sorriso, deixou a área apoiado em suas muletas.

Como sempre, esperou longos e tediosos minutos pelo elevador de metal escovado. Sua consciência parecia disposta a entrar em conflito quanto mais se aproximava de seu encontro com o loiro que tão inusitadamente passara a fazer parte de sua vida.

O que faria se, realmente, desse continuidade ao que pretendia fazer naquele dia?

Como se sentiria depois?

Começava a ser quase impossível se livrar dos questionamentos e da sensação de arrependimento que pesava em seu bolso como uma tonelada quando na verdade não passava de um simples frasco com comprimidos.

Já subindo para o andar da clínica onde Naruto encontrava-se internado, quis criar situações em que o loiro pelo menos conversaria consigo, longe daquele ambiente ilusório em que suas essências se encontravam.

Queria que Naruto o olhasse nos olhos, de verdade.

Queria ser o suficiente para que ele quisesse ficar.

Afastando a melancolia e os desejos que desconfiava serem impossíveis de concretizar, ele saiu no andar certo e seus olhos se arregalaram um pouco.

Havia um vai e vem de pessoas no corredor e ele deixou o cubículo vendo que se tratavam dos enfermeiros e alguns internos curiosos.

Continuou caminhando normalmente, até que percebeu que alguns dos enfermeiros tentavam afastar os internos, dando ordens aos outros profissionais para que os levassem para seus quartos. Aquilo parecia diferente de qualquer rotina, pois havia uma gravidade pesada nos semblantes e um nervosismo palpável nas vozes mais firmes e nos cochichos mais brandos.

Seu cenho franziu ao ver que o entra e sai, a contenção, vinha da porta conhecida, pela qual sempre entrava e passava horas ao lado da pessoa por quem se apaixonara.

Em seu peito, o coração acelerou, assim como seus passos. A dor em suas pernas resultante do esforço de apressar-se não o incomodou, pois sua mente estava focada demais em vencer o distanciamento entre ele e o quarto.

Porém, um dos enfermeiros o deteve, interpondo-se a sua frente com um olhar severo e decidido.

— Não pode continuar. — ele falou — As visitas estão suspensas nessa ala.

— O que está acontecendo? — indagou com crescente preocupação, sem desviar os olhos da porta.

— Não há nada acontecendo. Por favor, siga para…

— Eu não…! — iria argumentar quando Kakashi, acompanhado de outro médico a quem Sasuke não conhecia, passou por eles.

Realmente, não havia dúvidas de que algo extremamente errado ocorria com Naruto.

— Doutor Hatake! — chamou alto suficiente para que o homem de cabelos grisalhos parasse e se voltasse para trás.

Houve um breve instante em que Sasuke reconheceu uma nuance de piedade nos olhos escuros daquele homem, causando um apertar involuntário em seu peito.

— Volte pra casa, Sasuke. — foi tudo o que ele lhe ordenou antes de apressar-se e desaparecer no quarto de Naruto.

Foi difícil de engolir aquela ordem. Como regia a sua personalidade, sua primeira intenção foi demandar respostas, precisava delas mais do que nunca, mas pela expressão fechada do enfermeiro que detinha sua passagem soube que nenhum ataque de demandas iria ajudá-lo a passar ou conseguir informações.

Controlando seu ímpeto, deu meia volta rumo ao elevador.

Vários cenários surgiam em sua mente. Perguntava-se se Naruto teria acordado, mostrado algum sinal de estar emergindo da prisão de seu subconsciente…

Não poderia deixar a clínica sem uma resposta!

Por isso, pela primeira vez desde que começara a frequentar a clínica, sorriu para aquela moça na recepção. Não se importava em estar tentando manipulá-la para conseguir a informação que queria: para ele os fins sempre justificavam os meios — nesse caso, mais do que nunca.

— Já terminou de visitar seu amigo? — ela lhe perguntou quando lhe devolveu o crachá.

— Infelizmente não me deixaram vê-lo — Sasuke respondeu expressando preocupação e frustração tão reais que visivelmente sensibilizaram a atendente — Está uma confusão lá em cima e ninguém me disse nada.

— Pode ter sido alguma crise. — a mulher de cabelos róseos tentou acalentá-lo — Geralmente os pacientes entram em alguns rompantes, dependendo do quadro em que se encontram. Não deve ser nada grave.

Sasuke realmente não acreditava que fosse isso, ou estivesse sendo otimista demais.

— Meu amigo está em um estado que acho difícil dele ter criado alguma confusão. Ele não responde aos médicos, passa o dia desenhando… — contou atribulado — Gostaria de pelo menos saber o que está acontecendo lá em cima. Eles estão isolando os pacientes e os médicos estão se concentrando no quarto do meu amigo.

— Não fique assim, Sasuke. — ela o consolou, sobrepondo a mão clara e delicada sobre a dele em um gesto de simpatia o qual o Uchiha repudiou, mas nada fez para evitar na atual circunstância. — Eu vou tentar descobrir pra você qual o problema.

Sasuke sorriu, agradecido. Coisa que não fazia facilmente. Mas apesar de tudo, estava realmente aliviado por pelo menos alguém tentar lhe esclarecer o que ocorria com Naruto.

A moça de olhos verdes se afastou, pedindo a uma outra atendente que assumisse o balcão. Ela sumiu por uma sala interna à recepção e Sasuke pegou-se mais uma vez em uma longa e enervante espera.

Se a atendente não lhe ajudasse, tinha certeza de que ligaria imediatamente para o pai de Naruto. A clínica avisaria a ele primeiro e, mesmo não tendo tanta intimidade com o homem, sabia que ele lhe contaria sobre aquela confusão.

A atendente retornou, saindo do isolamento do balcão e o guiando gentilmente pelo braço para um canto mais reservado do corredor.

— Sasuke, eu não deveria lhe passar esse tipo de informação, pois é restrita à família, e nem mesmo a família do seu amigo foi avisada ainda, mas…

O timbre baixo e mórbido da mulher lhe lembrou as séries de dramas hospitalares que passavam em variedades na TV a cabo e isso trouxe um gelo pesado ao seu estômago.

— O que aconteceu?

— Falei com uma enfermeira do andar e ninguém soube informar direito. — ela contou — Ainda não sabem bem como aconteceu…

— Ele saiu da catatonia? — chutou a sua maior esperança.

— Seu amigo está sendo transferido para a ala hospitalar. — ela lhe revelou consternada.

— Naruto piorou? — Sasuke sugestionou, atordoado.

— Eles acham que foi uma tentativa de suicídio.

A incompreensão o abateu fortemente, bem como um pânico inesperado. Era como se o mundo houvesse dado um giro de 360 graus e ele não pudesse fazer coisa alguma além de não permitir que a realidade lhe puxasse pelos pés.

oOo

Continua...

* * *

**Notas da Blanxe:** Depois de tanto tempo sem atualizar, aqui está, finalmente, um novo capítulo da Between Sun & Moon! Peço desculpas pela demora e por não ter respondido as reviews do último capítulo! Acabei ficando enrolada com o final da faculdade e somente agora pude sentar e rever tudo o que acabei deixando de lado. Espero que não fiquem chateados e que gostem desta atualização! Obrigada a todos que vem me cobrando e que não esqueceram das minhas fics!


End file.
